The Curse
by Alive to Die
Summary: "Dia" yang diabaikan, ditelantarkan,dan dibuang memutuskan untuk berjalan di jalannya sendiri. Dengan takdir yang diberikan dari Tuhan untuknya, mampukah ia mengemban tugas dari-Nya...
1. Kesendirian

**Title : The Curse**

 **Crossover : Naruto x Fate x Hs DxD**

 **Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance (mungkin sedikit atau bahkan tidak ada),Supranatural**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Chara Naruto,Chara Fate, dan Chara Hs DxD bukan punya saya**

 **Summary : "Dia" yang diabaikan, ditelantarkan,dan tidak dianggap memutuskan untuk berjalan di jalannya sendiri. Dengan takdir yang diberikan dari Tuhan untuknya, mampukah ia mengemban tugas dari-Nya...**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : OC,OOC,Typo(s),miss-Typo,** **Alurnya berantakan,dan** **banyak kesalahan lain.**

 **"Hai"berbicara**

 **'Hai'membatin**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Kesendirian**

 **.**

 **Di keramaian jalan kota Tokyo, terlihat pria misterius sedang berjalan menggunakan jaket lengkap dengan hoodienya sehingga menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Di siang yang terik, pemuda tersebut berjalan melewati kerumunan manusia hingga ia berhenti di sebuah cafe. Ia segera masuk ke cafe tersebut dan memesan Ice Cappuchino sambil menunggu seseorang. Hampir setengah jam ia menunggu dan terlihat juga gelas Ice Cappuchino yang ia pesan sudah kosong. Tidak lama kemudian, terlihat seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang datang menuju mejanya.**

" **Akhirnya kau datang, hampir saja aku akan menghancurkan cafe ini bila kau terlambat semenit saja" ucap datar pemuda tersebut membuat laki-laki bersurai pirang yang baru datang tersenyum kecut.**

" **Maa..maa...jangan begitu, aku terlambat hanya beberapa menit saja lagipula ini semua salah adikku. Dia memaksa ingin ikut denganku untuk-"**

" **Dasar siscon" potongnya.**

" **Apa maksud-Haaah sudahlah, lebih baik kita membahas soal pekerjaan saja. Nanti malam batas hidup seorang pria telah habis, kutugaskan kau untuk mengambil nyawanya dengan efisien dan jangan sampai ada saksi mata, NARUTO" ucap serius laki-laki tersebut kepada pemuda didepannya yang bernama Naruto dan juga terlihat mata beriris Blue Shappire menyala dibalik hoodie-nya.**

" **Tidak usah kau beritahu pun, aku pasti akan melakukannya, Michael"ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai.**

 **Setelah percakapan selesai, Michael pun memberikan data tentang terget berikutnya yang harus ia bunuh. Pasti terdengar aneh bila seorang pemuda berusia 18 tahun** **membicarakan tentang pekerjaan yang dianggap kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaan dengan orang atau lebih tepatnya pihak dari surga, akan tetapi tidak untuk Naruto. Karena sebuah kejadian, ia harus mengemban tugas dari Kami-sama sebagai malaikat maut atau Shinigami.**

 **Flashback On**

 **"Hah,hah,hah...sial kalau begini terus, aku bisa mati karena kehabisan darah"keluh seorang bocah berambut pirang yang terlihat memegangi perutnya yang mengeluarkan darah tanpa henti. Karena efek kehabisan darah bocah tersebut mulai lemah dan bersandar dibawah pohon besar.**

 **"Ugh...mungkin, waktuku telah habis. Walaupun aku mati, pasti tidak akan ada yang mencari diriku. Lebih baik aku mati disini"setelah ber** **ucap** **begitu, pandangan mulai mengabur dan akhirnya ia mati dibawah pohon tersebut tanpa diketahui siapapun** **bahkan keluarganya** **.**

 **Bocah tersebut adalah Namikaze Naruto anak dari CEO terkenal yaitu Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina, hidupnya bisa dibilang jauh dari kata bahagia. Naruto adalah anak ketiga dari lima bersaudara dan hanya dirinyalah yang tidak diberi kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Mereka mengabaikan dirinya hanya karena masalah sepele, karena ia dianggap tidak pantas menjadi pewaris perusahaan Tou-sannya. Sedangkan kakak dan adik-adiknya mendapatkan kasih sayang dari mereka berdua. Tetapi keajaiban datang, tiba-tiba jasad Naruto bercahaya.**

 **In Mindscape Naruto**

 **Gelap, sejauh mata memandang hanya kegelapan yang ada. Apakah ini akhirat?**

 **"NARUTO"**

 **Terdengar suara berat memanggilnya, yang membuatnya bingung adalah dari mana sumber suara itu datang. Naruto menengok kesana kemari mencari asal suara tersebut, tapi nihil dia tetap tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.**

 **"Siapa itu?"tanya Naruto tetap menatap sekelilingnya.**

 **"Kalau kau bertanya siapa aku, aku adalah penciptamu Namikaze Naruto."jawab suara tersebut yang ternyata adalah Tuhan. Naruto terkesiap mendengar pernyataan tersebut.**

 **"K-kami-sa-sama?"tanya Naruto dengan gugup karena ia sedang berhadapan dengan penciptanya.**

 **"Ya Namikaze Naruto, aku adalah Tuhan mu. Dengarlah Namikaze Naruto, aku memberimu kesempatan untuk hidup sekali lagi tetapi dengan satu syarat"ucapnya memberi penawaran kepada Naruto.**

 **"Apa itu Kami-sama?"tanya Naruto tentang penawaran yang diajukan oleh Tuhan untuknya.**

 **"Aku akan menghidupkanmu lagi dengan syarat, kau akan mengemban tugas sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa. Apa kau bersedia?"tanya Kami-sama kepada Naruto tetapi ada raut kekhawatiran di wajah Naruto ketika Kami-sama bertanya seperti itu kepadanya.**

 **"Bila aku menerima tawaran tersebut, apa ada yang berubah dengan kehidupanku sebelumnya Kami-sama?"tanya Naruto, terdengar nada khawatir didalamnya.**

 **"Tidak ada yang berubah dengan kehidupanmu yang dulu, akan tetapi emosi seperti senang dan gembira** **tidak akan pernah** **kau keluarkan dan** **karena pekerjaanmu ini kau tidak akan pernah bahagia . Dan jangan lupakan kalau kau tidak akan pernah mati bila aku tidak menghendaki dirimu untuk mati** **"jawabnya.**

 **"Hai** **'** **, kalau begitu aku terima Kami-sama"jawab Naruto dengan mantab.**

 **"Kalau begitu, keluarlah dari sini Namikaze Naruto. Aku akan memerintahkan malaikat yang bertugas sebagai sekutumu** **,** **nanti** **ia akan** **menemui dirimu dan menjelaskan bagaimana tugasmu nanti"jawabnya.**

 **"Hai** **'** **, semoga hamba bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Kami-sama"ucap Naruto diikuti menghilangnya dirinya dari alam bawah sadarnya.**

 **Mindscape off**

 **Setelah kejadian itu Naruto bertugas sebagai Shinigami dan mencabut nyawa semua orang yang waktu hidupnya telah habis.**

 **Flashback Off**

 **Naruto berjalan menuju apartemennya dengan jaket berwarna biru muda serta garis hitam di bahunya lengkap dengan hoodie masih terpakai di kepalanya. Ketika ia hendak menuju apartemennya, ia melihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang** **panjang tergerai** **terlihat seperti menunggu seseorang didepan gerbang apartemennya.**

 **'Dia kan...' batin Naruto yang melihat gadis tersebut. Ketika ia hendak melewatinya, sebuah tangan memegang pergelangan tangannya hingga membuatnya berhenti dari acara berjalannya.**

 **"A-ano...Na-naru-nii kah?"tanya gadis tersebut dengan tergagap karena takut kepada pemuda didepannya.**

 **"Huh, apa maksudmu aku tidak mengerti" tanya Naruto santai padahal ia tahu siapa sosok gadis yang ada didepannya.**

 **"Apa benar kau Naru-nii?,i-ini aku Jeanne adikm-"ketika gadis tersebut ingin menjelaskan tentang dirinya, perkataanya langsung dipotong oleh Naruto. Ya, dialah Namikaze Jeanne anak keempat sekaligus adik dari Naruto. Naruto memiliki dua orang kakak dan dua orang adik yaitu Namikaze Menma pertama, Namikaze Rias kedua, Namikaze Jeanne keempat, dan Namikaze Naruko yang terakhir.**

 **"Oh, imouto-kun ada apa mencariku? Tidak mungkin kan kalau hanya ingin bertemu dan berbicara** **denganku** **saja"jawab Naruto santai dengan nada yang datar di setiap ucapannya dan jangan lupa hoodie jaketnya yang masih terpasang di kepalanya.**

 **"Aku ingin mengajakmu pulang kerumah karena kami semua rindu padamu, Nii-san!"ucap Jeanne dengan air mata yang jatuh melewati pipi putih tanpa cacat miliknya. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto yang tetap dengan ekspresi datar yang masih melekat diwajahnya.**

 **"Lalu?"tanya Naruto dengan wajah tetap datar** **tanpa melepas hoodienya, membuat gadis didepannya kaget mendengar ucapannya.**

" **Kau saja tadi bertanya apakah aku ini Naruto atau bukan, pasti aneh jika kalian rindu dengan orang asing sepertiku, kan?"memang benar bila keluarganya telah melupakan Naruto, karena setelah kejadian pengangkatan Naruto menjadi malaikat atau shinigami ia tidak pernah pulang kerumah. Biaya hidup? Ia mendapat bayaran setiap membunuh target yang telah ditentukan oleh pihak dari surga yaitu Michael, karena itu ia tak perlu ambil pusing dengan biaya hidupnya.**

" **Hiks,hiks gomen,gomenasai Nii-san hiks. Kalau begitu datanglah ke pesta ulang tahun mu dan Rias-nee nanti malam"ucap Jeanne sambil memberikan undangan pesta ke Naruto yang membuat Naruto menyeringai di balik hoodienya tanpa diketahui siapapun.**

" **Ne imouto-kun, apa benar kalau semua CLAN diundang di pesta ini?"tanyanya dengan senyum misterius.**

" **H-hai', apa Nii-san mau datang?"tanya Jeanne gembira mendengar kakaknya mau datang ke pesta.**

" **Hmm, akan kuusahakan. Jangan terlalu berharap padaku, dan juga pulanglah. Orang rumah pasti khawatir bila kau tidak segera pulang"ucapnya datar sambil memasuki apartemennya.**

" **A-ano, a-apa aku boleh be-berangkat dengan Nii-san?"tanya Jeanne penuh harap kepada kakaknya, tetapi karena tak kunjung dapat jawaban Jeanne menoleh melihat kakaknya dan ternyata sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Ia pun pergi dari apartemen kakaknya dengan didalam apartemen Naruto tersenyum sambil melihat dokumen dari Michael tentang target selanjutnya.**

' **Shimura Danzo, kah'batinnya sambil menyeringai.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Target berikutnya..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DITEMUKAN!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	2. Target dan Penyesalan

Title : The Curse

Crossover : Naruto x Fate x Hs DxD

Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance (mungkin sedikit atau bahkan tidak ada),Supranatural

Disclaimer :

Chara Naruto,Chara Fate, dan Chara Hs DxD bukan punya saya. Saya tidak mengambil keutungan sedikit pun

Summary : "Dia" yang diabaikan, ditelantarkan,dan tidak dianggap memutuskan untuk berjalan di jalannya sendiri. Dengan takdir yang diberikan dari Tuhan untuknya, mampukah ia mengemban tugas dari-Nya...

Pair : Naruto x ?

Rate : T

Warning : OC,OOC,Typo(s),miss-Typo,Alurnya berantakan,dan banyak kesalahan lain.

"Hai"berbicara

'Hai'membatin

.

Chapter 2 : Target dan Penyesalan

.

Setelah ia membaca data tentang target berikutnya yang bernama Shimura Danzo, Naruto pun pergi mandi karena sejak pertemuannya dengan Michael tadi siang ia belum mandi dan sekalian untuk pesta ulang tahunnya nanti malam.

Skip

Setelah selesai mandi, Naruto memilih-milih baju yang akan ia pakai. Akan tetapi, karena terlalu cuek dengan penampilan Naruto malah memakai kaos putih polos dan jeans warna hitam panjang dan jangan lupakan jaket warna hitam polos lengkap dengan hoodie besar yang siap menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Memang aneh pergi ke acara ulang tahun dengan pakaian seperti itu, tapi bukan Naruto namanya bila ia peduli dengan penampilan. Menurutnya yang terpenting adalah tidak ada yang tau identitasnya dan tidak mencolok. Setelah memakai pakaian, ia mengambil handphone miliknya untuk mencari nomor seseorang.

"Ketemu!"ujarnya sambil menekan tombol telepon.

"Moshi-moshi..."

Skip 1 jam kemudian

Terlihat seorang pemuda berjalan mengenakan jaket hitam dan hoodie yang menutupi wajahnya yaitu Naruto, sedang berjalan sambil melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 8 malam yang artinya pesta ulang tahunnya akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Naruto berjalan dengan kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya sambil mengingat-ingat alamat rumahnya.

Sungguh miris memang, anak orang kaya tapi tidak tahu rumahnya sendiri. Yang ia ingat, didekat rumahnya terdapat taman yang luas nan indah dan di depan pintu gerbang ada patung berbentuk rubah yang lumayan besar. Ketika Naruto sedang mengingat-ingat alamat rumahnya, sebuah mobil Ferrari berwarna biru berhenti disampingnya. Kaca mobil tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan dua orang berbeda gender tetapi memiliki surai yang sama yaitu pirang.

"Oi, Naruto!"panggil pemuda bersurai pirang yang tidak lain adalah Michael.

"Oh,kau rupanya. Kebiasaan terlambatmu tidak berubah ya. Baru tadi siang kau terlambat dan sekarang kau terlambat lagi, coba kita dengarkan apa alasanmu"ucap datar Naruto tapi aura membunuh yang ia keluarkan sangat pekat, membuat nyali seorang Michael sang utusan surga menciut.

"A-aku sebenarnya sudah be-berangkat dari tadi, ta-tapi adikku-"

"Aku jadi menyesal bertanya, mattaku...sekali siscon tetaplah siscon"potong Naruto membuat perempatan didahi Michael.

"Ma,ma...gomenassai Naru-kun, sebenarnya Nii-san tidak akan terlambat bila aku tidak memaksanya mengajakku dan menyuruhnya menungguku"ucap gadis berambut pirang panjang disebelah Michael.

"Kali ini, aku memaafkanmu Michael. Tapi, kenapa kau juga ikut Gabriel-kun?"tanya Naruto kepada gadis dihadapannya yang bernama Gabriel sang malaikat kesayangan Tuhan.

"Mou~~ mana mungkin aku diam saja ketika Naru-kun mengajak Michael-nii ke acara pesta ulang tahunmu?"ucap manja Gabriel sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Flashback On

"Moshi-moshi Michael, apakah hari ini kau ada acara?"

"..."

"Aku ingin kau ikut aku ke acara pesta sekarang, dan target berikutnya akan datang ke acara tersebut?"

"..."

"Ok, kita ketemuan ditempat biasanya ucap Naruto lalu mengakhiri teleponnya. Setelah itu ia berangkat dengan berjalan kaki, karena ia tidak memiliki kendaraan pribadi. Sekalian ia ingin mengisi perutnya, karena dari tadi siang hingga sekarang ia hanya minum ice cappucino di cafe saat bertemu dengan Michael. Tapi Naruto dibuat kesal oleh Michael, karena ia sudah menunggu hampir 30 menit tapi Michael tak kunjung datang dan dengan terpaksa ia pun berangkat ke pesta sambil jalan kaki.

Flashback Off

"Sebenarnya, aku mengajak Michael ikut karena targetku yang selanjutnya juga akan hadir disana. Tapi tak apalah, daripada cuma berdua dengan tukang terlambat . Arigato Gabriel-kun, kau dapat membuatku tenang saat ini"ucap datar Naruto, tapi dapat membuat sang malaikat kesayangan Tuhan itu Blushing.

"Oi,oi Naruto, apa maksudmu dengan tukang terlambat dan apa-apaan pakaianmu saat ini? Pakaian yang kau pakai saat ini malah terkesan aneh untuk acara pesta nanti"ucap Michael panjang lebar sambil mengamati baju yang dipakai Naruto.

Terdengar kejam memang, tapi yang dikatakan Michael benar. Melihat perbedaan pakaian yang mereka berdua kenakan, bak langit dan bumi. Bagaimana tidak? saat ini Michael mengenakan setelan jas berwarna abu-abu dan Gabriel memakai dress berwarna putih selutut dan juga sepatu hak tinggi berwarna putih, sedangkan Naruto terlihat memakai celana jeans hitam panjang dan jaket hitam serta dalaman kaos putih polos yang membuatnya terkesan misterius.

"Sudah tidak usah dibahas lagi, aku tidak pandai kalau berurusan dengan fashion. Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang, pestanya akan segera dimulai"ucap Naruto sambil memasuki mobil Ferrari tersebut dan menerawang, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi di acara pesta nanti.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah kamar terlihat gadis bersurai Crimson memakai dress panjang sampai menutupi kakinya dan berwarna senada dengan rambutnya yaitu merah sedang memandang keluar dengan tatapan sendu. Tatapan yang berisi rindu yang amat dalam kepada seseorang yang disayangi, hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa air matanya keluar melewati pipi putih mulus miliknya.

Hiks,hiks, Naru-kun hiks. Maafkan Nee-chan tidak menyadari perasaanmu waktu itu hiks ucapnya sambil terisak, karena teringat perlakuannya kepada adiknya katika masih kecil dulu.

Rias-nee, tidak usah menangis. Naru-nii sudah berjanji untuk datang nanti, jadi tenang saja. Kita semua disini juga bersalah atas kejadian yang membuatnya pergi dari rumah, jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri ucap Jeanne sambil memeluk kakaknya dari samping untuk menenangkan kakaknya.

Arigato Anne-chan, Nee-chan akan berusaha membuat Naru-kun kembali pulang kekeluarga ini Ucap Rias sambil mengusap matanya yang sedikit sembab karena terlalu lama menangis.

Uhm, ikou Nee-chan. Pasti semua orang sudah menunggu Nee-chan disana dan mungkin Naru-nii sudah datang dan sedang menunggu Nee-chan keluar ucap Jeanne sambil menarik tangan Rias, membuat empunya sedikit tertarik.

Ma-matte, Nee-chan bisa berjalan sendiri! ucap Rias sedikit berteriak tapi tidak digubris oleh Jeanne.

Matte otouto, aku pasti akan membuatmu pulang kerumah bagaimanapun caranya batin Rias.

Sedangkan ditempat lain, terlihat tiga orang berbeda gender sedang berjalan menuju acara ulang tahun. Ketika berjalan menuju tempat diadakannya pesta, mereka bertiga menjadi sorotan para tamu undangan. Kagum,terpesona,dan aneh pikir semua tamu undangan, kagum karena keanggunan dan kewibawaan dari Michael dan Gabriel, terpesona karena kecantikan dan ketampanan dari Michael dan Gabriel dan aneh karena pakaian yang dipakai Naruto tidak cocok untuk acara pesta seperti ini.

Entah perasaanku saja atau memang semua tamu sedang memerhatikan kita? ucap Michael entah pada siapa.

Hn, mungkin aku salah mengajakmu untuk ikut datang ke pesta ini. Aku jadi terlihat mencolok sekarang dan malah membuatku susah untuk mencari terget berikutnya Ucap datar Naruto kepada Michael.

Jadi maksudnya, kau menyalahkan kami berdua Naruto! ucap Michael sedikit berteriak karena ucapan Naruto terkesan menyalahkan ia dan adiknya.

Maa,ma...tenaglah dulu Nii-sama, mungkin Naru-kun tidak bermaksud berkata begitu lerai Gabriel karena kakaknya sedang mencak-mencak kepada Naruto.

Cih diamlah Michael, kita menjadi tontonan sekarang! ucap Naruto dingin dan benar ucapannya semua pandangan para tamu undangan tertuju kearah mereka bertiga.

Lebih baik kita berpencar untuk mencari target kita, kalian berdua mencarinya didalam dan aku akan mencarinya di luar dekat taman ucap Naruto hendak pergi keluar ketika Gabriel bertanya kepadanya.

Kenapa kita harus berpencar Naru-kun? tanya Gabriel polos kepada Naruto karena tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto barusan.

Begini imouto-chan, kalau kita pergi bertiga yang ada kita menjadi tontonan para tamu undangan dan target kita malah pergi bukan Naruto malah Michael yang menjawab dan membuat Gabriel cemberut.

Hmph...aku sudah tau, Nii-san no Baka! ucap Gabriel lalu pergi meninggalkan Michael yang masih swetdrop karena perubahan sifat adiknya itu bila tidak berada didekat Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto yang tadi berhenti, matanya sekilas melihat sosok yang ia cari sedang berjalan keluar menuju taman diikuti dua bodyguardnya. Naruto yang melihat targetnya sudah ia temukan, tidak mau membuang-buang waktu ia segera mengikutinya dan meninggalkan Michael yang masih terdiam karena ucapan Gabriel tadi. Tanpa Naruto sadari, terlihat seorang gadis tengah mengawasi percakapannya dengan Michael dan Gabriel sejak mereka masuk kedalam gedung acara.

.

"Onii-chan"

.

The Curse

.

Ditempat jamuan makan terlihat dua orang CEO perusahaan terkenal sedang makan bersama ditemani istrinya masing-masing.

"Bagaimana rasa jamuannya, Fugaku-kun Mikoto-chan?"tanya perempuan berambut merah A.k.a Namikaze Khusina terlihat bersemangat.

"Hmm, rasanya lumayan. Jadi bagaimana kabar putra ketiga kalian, apakah ada kabar dari mata-mata yang kalian suruh untuk mematai-matainya?"tanya Fugaku kepada laki-laki berambut pirang didepannya A.k.a Namikaze Minato perihal kabar tentang Naruto. Keluarga Uchiha memang dekat dengan keluarga Namikaze karena CEO kedua perusahaan tersebut adalah teman seangkatan sekolah dulu, jadi tidak aneh bila terjadi kesulitan di keluarga Namikaze pasti keluarga Uchiha siap membantu begitupun sebaliknya.

"Kami sudah mendapatkan titik terang, bahkan putriku Jeanne sudah bertemu dengannya dan mengajaknya untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun nya dan kakaknya. Walaupun katanya ia belum melihat wajahnya"ucap Minato dengan raut kesedihan yang terpancar dari wajahnya, begitupun Kushina yang juga terlihat menahan air matanya keluar.

"Semoga kalian dapat bertemu dengannya"ucap Fugaku menenangkan teman sekolahnya dulu itu.

"Uhm, semangatlah Kushi-chan. Kalian pasti bertemu dengan anak kalian lagi, kami juga akan membantu sebisa kami"ucap Mikoto menenangkan Kushina yang sedang menangis sesenggukan.

"Semoga saja"ucap Minato

.

.

.

The Curse

.

.

.

Ditaman terlihat empat orang sedang berdiskusi tentang sesuatu hal yang penting, mereka adalah pengusaha rempah-rempah ialah Shimura Danzo dan dua orang bodyguardnya dan yang terakhir adalah tokoh utama kita yaitu Naruto. Mereka terlihat seperti berdiskusi padahal, itu hanyalah alibi Naruto untuk mendekati Danzo.

"Ano Shimura-san, aku ingin membicarakan tentang bisnis yang besar. Bisakah kita bicara empat mata saja?"ucap Naruto dengan merayu Danzo agar memudahkan dirinya untuk beraksi.

'Siapa pemuda ini? Sangat misterius. Aku harus berhati-hati dengannya'batin Danzo sambil mengamati pakaian yang Naruto pakai dan hoodie yang masih terpakai, menambah kesan misterius baginya.

"Baiklah, tolong tinggalkan kami berdua!"perintah Danzo pada kedua bodyguardnya.

Kedua bodyguard tersebut meninggalkan mereka berdua karena perintah dari atasan mereka agar tidak membocorkan rahasia perusahaan pada orang lain.

"Jadi bisa kita mulai bisnis apa yang ingin kita kerjakan?"tanya Danzo dengan raut wajah serius. Bila sudah membicarakan tentang bisnis ia pasti semangat dan lupa daratan.

Siapa yang tidak tau dengan Shimura Corps, sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak pada bidang rempah-rempah. Akan tetapi, tidak ada yang mengetahui dibalik kesuksesan perusahaan tersebut, banyak rahasia dibalik kemajuan dan perkembangan perusahaan tersebut. Danzo terkenal licik untuk mendapatkan hasil penjualan rempah-rempah yang meningkat pesat, ia membunuh,menyogok,menipu dan masih banyak lagi agar rempah-rempah miliknya banyak terjual dipasaran. Bahkan ia bekerja sama dengan Gatou, seorang bos penyelundup ilegal untuk membantunya menjual hasil rempah-rempah miliknya lewat jalur laut. Dosa yang dilakukan Danzo sangatlah besar, apalagi ia tidak ingin bertobat. Maka dari itu, pihak Surga menyuruh Naruto mengambil nyawanya yang sudah ternoda.

"Jadi dirimu yang bernama Shimura Danzo, perkenalkan namaku adalah Naruto. Pasti anda tahu siapa saya kan?"ucap Naruto dengan datar sambil berjalan mendekati Danzo yang masih terdiam karena pernyataan Naruto tadi.

"Kauu! Putra ketiga Namikaze Minato yang dinyatakan menghilang 12 tahun yang lalu!"ucap Danzo setengah berteriak, karena pemuda dihadapannya adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan terkenal.

"Jadi, apa bisnis yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku Namikaze Naruto?"ucapnya sedikit ada nada mengejek, karena Danzo tahu bahwa pemuda dihadapannya adalah anak buangan dari keluarga Namikaze.

"Aku langsung ke intinya saja. Shimura Danzo, waktumu telah habis dan atas kehendak Kami-sama aku ditugaskan untuk mengambil nyawamu yang penuh dosa tersebut ketempat peristirahatan sementara sampai hari penghakiman tiba!"ucap Naruto panjang lebar sambil mengeluarkan sebuah sabit dengan gagang yang berwarna hitam dan mata sabitnya sedikit berwarna merah (lihat senjata milik karakter perempuan yang ada di anime Owari no Serapah)

"Hah, jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin aku percaya dengan anak buangan sepertimu!"ucap Danzo tidak takut, seakan-akan yang Naruto ucapkan hanyalah kebohongan.

"Hoo~~apa kau tau siapa yang membunuh Gatou?"seketika Danzo terdiam dengan pertanyaan Naruto tentang rekan bisnisnya yang dikabarkan tewas beberapa minggu lalu tanpa kabar yang jelas.

"Ti-tidak mungkin, dia mati karena penyakit yang tidak diketahui. Bahkan ditubuhnya tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dirinya telah dibunuh"ucap Danzo dengan bercucuran keringat dingin karena takut, karena ajalnya akan segera tiba.

"Hahahaha... manusia memang bodoh, sampai matahari terbit di malam hari pun kalian tidak akan menemukan apa-apa. Mana ada seorang Shinigami mengambil nyawa seseorang dengan cara menikamnya memakai pisau?"ucap Naruto dengan tawa psikopat, membuat orang dihadapannya semakin takut.

"Pengawal! pengawal! kemana perginya mereka, cih!"teriak Danzo dengan memanggil bodyguardnya yang tak kunjung datang dan membuatnya semakin takut, karena Naruto semakin dekat sambil memainkan sabit ditangannya.

"Apa kau tidak sadar, dari tadi aku memberhentikan waktu disini. Jadi berteriaklah sesukamu, karena tidak ada yang akan mendengarnya disini. Apa ada kata-kata terakhir sebelum aku mengambil nyawamu?"tanya Naruto yang sudah ada di hadapan Danzo yang masih terdiam.

Bruukk

Tanpa diduga, Danzo bersujud dihadapan Naruto dengan memohon untuk nyawanya.

"To-tolong jangan me-membunuhku, a-aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau!"ucap Danzo disela-sela ia bersujud sambil memohon kepada Naruto.

"Hmm...sepertinya tidak buruk juga, tawaranmu. Ne, kau bilang apapun kan?"tanya Naruto sambil menaruh sabit di punggungnya membuat Danzo sedikit lega.

"H-hai"

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin-"

.

"Nyawamu!"

.

Jrassh

.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan tugasnya, Naruto segera pergi untuk menemui Michael dan Gabriel. Ketika ia hendak melewati air mancur di taman, sebuah suara memanggil namanya dan membuatnya terpaksa berhenti untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

"Naruto!"

Dihadapannya, Naruto melihat enam orang yang melihatnya dengan ekspresi kecewa diwajah mereka semua bahkan ada yang menangis sesenggukan ketika melihat dirinya.

"Oh, ishashiburi Minato-sama, Kushina-sama, Menma-sama, Rias-sama, Jeanne-sama, dan Naruko-sama. Gomen, kalau kedatanganku mengganggu acara kalian"ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk memberi hormat dan memberi salam. Mereka tersentak ketika Naruto menyapa mereka dengan formal terkesan mereka orang asing dan baru bertemu.

"Na-naruto kami semua keluargamu, kenapa kau berbicara seformal itu kekeluargamu?"tanya Minato kepada Naruto, yang membuat hatinya sakit adalah anaknya sendiri memanggilnya dengan namanya tidak dengan sebutan anak pada ayahnya sendiri.

"Bukankah aku harus hormat kepada orang kaya seperti kalian dan jangan berkata seperti itu, setelah aku pergi dari rumah ini aku tidak pernah menganggap diriku sebagai bagian dari keluarga ini lagi. Tolong jangan salah paham, derajat kita sudah berbeda Minato-sama. Aku orang biasa dan anda orang kaya, jalan yang kita lewati sudah berbeda"ucap datar Naruto dengan nada dingin membuat semua keluarganya tersentak dengan ucapannya barusan.

Greepp

"Naruto! Apa maksudmu hah! Tou-san dan Kaa-san selama ini selalu mencari-cari dirimu dan sekarang kau dengan mudahnya berbicara seperti itu, apa kau tidak punya hati melihat orang tuamu yang bersedih hah!"bentak Menma sambil menarik jaket Naruto hingga membuat hoodienya terlepas dan memperlihatkan wajah Adiknya.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentangku, lebih baik kau diam saja Menma!"ucap Naruto dengan datar sambil menatap tajam mata kakaknya, membuat yang ditatap bergetar karena takut. Semua keluarga Namikaze terkejut dengan perubahan wajah Naruto yang jauh ketika masih anak-anak.

Terlihat kulit wajahnya berwarna putih atau lebih kepada pucat, rambut jabrik berwarna pirang dengan warna hitam ditengahnya (bayangin rambutnya Haise Sasaki dari anime Tokyo Ghoul re, tapi bedanya rambut luarnya berwarna pirang) guratan tiga seperti kumis kucing sudah tidak terlihat, iris matanya berbeda warna yang kanan berwarna biru saphhire yang dingin sedangkan yang kiri berwarna merah dengan pupil vertikal tajam dan gigi sedikit runcing menambah kesan menakutkan pada dirinya.

"Aku bukan Namikaze Naruto yang lemah dan selalu kalian cemooh. Camkan ini, aku adalah Naruto orang biasa yang hidup dengan bebas tanpa ada ikatan dengan siapapun. Jadi kalian tidak perlu repot-repot mengurus diriku lagi"ucap Naruto sambil mendorong Menma agar tangan yang mencengkram jaketnya terlepas.

"Ma-matte Naru! Kami tahu kami salah, tapi berikan kami kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan kami dan memulai semuanya dari awal"ucap seorang gadis berambut merah yang tidak lain adalah Rias, terlihat air matanya mengalir melewati pipinya.

"Hmm... anda terlalu naif, Rias-sama. Setelah 12 tahun yang aku alami dengan mudahnya anda mengatakan 'memulai semuanya dari awal', berada didekat kalian saja sudah membuatku muak. Tidak ada yang perlu diperdebatkan lagi, lebih baik aku pulang"ucapnya tanpa melihat Rias yang terduduk karena ucapannya tadi dan terlihat tetesan air matanya semakin deras ketika jawaban adiknya sangat dingin padanya. Akan tetapi, langkah Naruto terhenti ketika sebuah tangan mendekapnya dari belakang yang tidak lain adalah tangan ibunya..

"Hiks,hiks Naru, Kaa-san mohon hiks jangan tinggalkan kami lagi. Kaa-san tau kata maaf tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun, tapi hiks berilah kami kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan kami"

Naruto yang mendengar ibunya terisak dan memohon kepadanya pun berbalik untuk melihat wajah ibunya yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat. Tangannya kasarnya terulur kewajah ibunya dan mengusap air mata yang melewati wajah ayu ibunya.

"Anda tidak perlu membuang-buang air mata yang berharga ini hanya untuk orang sepertiku, Kushina-sama. Tapi tenang saja, sebuah ikatan orang tua dan anak tidak akan hilang walaupun kalian ingin menghapus namaku dari keluarga ini aku tetaplah anak kalian"ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju ayahnya.

"Dan Minato-sama, pertemuan kita hari ini adalah awal dari sebuah takdir. Takdir yang akan membawaku kejalan baik atau buruk. Baiklah, saya rasa sampai disini dulu perbincangan kita. Saya pamit pulang Minato-sama. Gabriel, Michael ayo kita pulang!"

Naruto pun berjalan menjauh dari keluarganya diikuti Gabriel dan Michael dibelakangnya. Sebenarnya Michael dan Gabriel dari tadi berada di taman, karena tadi mereka melihat Naruto berjalan menuju taman makanya mereka mengikutinya. Tapi ketika mereka sampai, mereka melihat Naruto sedang berbicara dengan mantan keluarganya, jadilah mereka hanya melihat perdebatan mereka dari jauh dan tidak berani ikut campur.

"Tenang saja, kita akan bertemu lagi. Karena-"

.

.

"Nyawa kalian berada di tanganku sekarang"

.

.

The Curse

Skip 1 jam setelah kedatangan Naruto

Terlihat kediaman keluarga Namikaze yang sudah sepi setelah acara pesta ulang tahun dan hanya menyisakan pembantu yang sedang membereskan sampah dan sedikit kekacauan. Sedangkan keluarga Namikaze terlihat sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu dengan suasana hening menyelimuti mereka semua. Raga mereka memang diruang tamu tapi pikiran mereka menerawang memikirkan satu orang yaitu Naruto.

"Kaa-san jangan bersedih terus, Naru-nii bilang katanya kita pasti bertemu dengannya lagi. Jadi jangan bersedih lagi, nanti aku akan berusaha membujuk Naru-nii untuk pulang kerumahnya"ucap Jeanne kepada ibunya yang sedang bersedih sedangkan Menma terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

'Apa maksud Naruto tetang nyawa kami berada ditangannya, apa mungkin ia akan membunuh kami untuk balas dendam. Tidak,tidak mungkin dia tidak akan membunuh keluarganya sendiri. Walaupun sepertinya ia membenci kami tidak mungkin ia tega melakukan hal yang kejam pada kami. Haah aku jadi bingung sendiri memikirkannya'

Batin Menma bingung dengan jalan pikiran adiknya itu, sedangkan Rias sedih karena masih memikirkan ucapan adiknya tadi. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa lagi agar adiknya itu mau memaafkan dirinya dan keluarganya. Sedangkan Minato yang melihat keluarganya yang sedang sedih hanya menghela nafas karena bingung harus berbuat apalagi.

"Lebih baik kalian tidur, besok kalian sekolah kan? Soal Naruto biar Tou-san yang pikirkan dan Jeanne-chan bawa Kaa-san sekalian kekamar agar ia beristirahat"ucap Minato agar anaknya tenang dan tidak terlalu memikirkan Naruto.

"Hai' Tou-san"

Ucap Menma, Rias, Jeanne, dan Naruko bersamaan sambil Jeanne mengantarkan ibunya kekamar agar dapat beristirahat. Sedangkan Minato membuka ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi"

"..."

"Uhm, besok mata-matai Naruto seperti biasa"

"..."

"Seperti biasa, jangan sampai ketahuan"

"..."

"Baiklah, ja"

.

.

The Curse

.

.

Skip pagi hari

Di sebuah apartemen, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dan hitam ditengahnya sudah berpakaian sekolah rapi sedang sarapan pagi dengan menonton berita di pagi hari.

"Pemirsa, ditemukan lagi sebuah mayat di daerah kediaman keluarga Namikaze. Tidak lain identitas mayat tersebut adalah CEO dari perusahaan Shimura Corp, yaitu Shimura Danzo. Polisi masih menyelidiki kasus ini karena tidak adanya saksi mata dan barang bukti membuat pihak kepolisian kesulitan mengusutnya"

Sedangkan pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Naruto, hanya tersenyum karena aksinya tidak akan terendus oleh pihak kepolisian.

"Dasar bodoh"

Ia pun segera berangkat menuju sekolah barunya, terlihat Naruto memakai dalaman kemeja berwarna putih lalu dibalut blazer merah dengan lambang K.S.H.S didada dan bahu kirinya dan celana panjang berwarna biru muda (kalo bingung, liat aja anime classroom of the elite. Nah kayak begitu modelnya tapi cuman beda warna celananya doang) dan jangan lupakan jaket berwarna putih yang ia pakai dan hoodie yang menutupi wajahnya.

Skip dikelas 2B

Terlihat kelas masih ramai dikarenakan guru yang mengajar belum datang dan adanya gosip bahwa akan ada murid baru dikelas mereka, membuat suasana kelas semakin ramai.

"Ne,ne aku dengar akan ada murid baru dikelas kita. Aku penasaran bagaimana rupa mereka, bagaimana menurutmu Rias-chan?"tanya gadis yang rambutnya berwarna ungu diikat gaya ponytail A.k.a Akeno kepada Rias.

"Entahlah, katanya akan ada 3 orang murid baru yang kekelas ini. Bukankah terlalu banyak?"tanyanya kepada gadis di sampingnya, ketika suara pintu kelas membuat semua murid terdiam dan menampilkan sesosok laki-laki berambut putih melawan gravitasi dan mengenakan masker. Ialah wali kelas 2B sekaligus guru sejarah, Hatake Kakashi.

Sreekk

"Baiklah anak-anak sebelum sensei memulai pelajaran, kita kedatangan murid baru. Masuklah"setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut masuklah 3 orang murid berbeda gender yaitu 2 pemuda dan seorang gadis memasuki ruang kelas, Rias terbelalak melihat salah satu murid baru tersebut adalah adiknya, Naruto.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing"ucap Kakashi kepada tiga murid tersebut.

"Saya duluan Sensei, perkenalkan namaku Michael. Aku baru pindah dari luar negeri, aku harap kita dapat berteman baik selama 2 tahun kedepan. Jadi mohon bantuannya"ucap Michael diakhiri dengan senyum menawan membuat murid perempuan terpesona.

"Selanjutnya saya, perkenalkan namaku Gabriel. Aku adik dari Michael-nii, semoga kita dapat menjalin hubungan pertemanan yang baik sampai lulus"ucap Gabriel diakhiri dengan tersenyum manis membuat murid laki-laki terpana.

"Namaku Naruto, aku tidak suka melakukan hubungan apapun. Anggaplah aku angin lalu, jadi aku tidak akan merugikan kalian"ucap Naruto datar dengan nada sinis membuat ia mendapatkan tatapan tidak suka dari murid lainnya apalagi hoodie yang masih ia pakai.

Sedangkan Rias yang melihat adiknya yang memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa marga Namikaze membuatnya sedih apalagi pernyataan adiknya barusan membuatnya tersenyum miris.

"Apakah kalian tidak memiliki marga dan Naruto bisakah kau buka hoodie jaketmu, aga kami dapat melihat wajahmu"tanya Kakashi sambil menatap ketiga murid barunya itu.

"Gomen Sensei, kami bertiga memang tidak memiliki marga karena kami yatim piatu"bohong Michael sambil memasang wajah sedih, membuat murid yang lain jadi tidak enak karena mengungkit kenangan buruk mereka. Sedangkan Rias yang mendengar pernyataan tersebut hanya menatap tidak percaya bahwa adiknya berbohong bahwa dirinya yatim piatu.

"Dan untukku Sensei, aku memiliki luka sobek dibagian mulut dan daerah sekitar mata yang tidak enak dipandang. Dan juga Sensei, aku paling tidak suka bila selalu diawasi ingat itu"ancam Naruto kepada Kakashi membuat yang diancam diam seketika. Sebenarnya Naruto tahu bahwa dirinya selalu diawasi dan baru sekarang ia tahu bahwa yang memata-matai dirinya adalah Kakashi, yang ia yakini pasti suruhan dari ayahnya.

"U-h ka-kalau begitu kalian boleh duduk dibelakang sana, dan kita mulai pelajarannya"

Skip saat istirahat

"Anoo Michael-kun, maukah kamu pergi ke kantin bersama kami?"tanya seorang fans girl Michael dan diikuti tatapan memohon murid perempuan lainnya.

"Gomen Minna, aku sedang ada urusan. Mungkin lain kali"ucap Michael lalu pergi diikuti Gabriel dan meninggalkan fans girl nya. Sedangkan Rias dari tadi mencari sosok adiknya yang tidak ada dikelas.

'Kemana kau Naru, sebenci itukah kau kepada ku sampai menyapa pun kau tidak mau'batin Rias sedih memikirkan adiknya itu.

Sedangkan ditatap sekolah terlihat dua orang pemuda terlihat sedang berhadap-hadapan agak jauh, yang tidak lain adalah Naruto dan seorang senpai nya

"Jadi apa yang membuat seorang malaikat terbuang sepertimu memanggilku, senpai?"

"Atau lebih tepatnya-"

.

.

.

.

"Sirzech Lucifer"

.

.

.

.

TBC

~Yo minna-san, ketemu lagi hehehe. Maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau gak bisa update cepet soalnya gak dapat ide cerita. Sambil nungguin ffn author favoritku up, jadi ya kalo ada saran ama kritik silakan aja tulis di kolom review. Nanti saya tampung buat referensi chapter depan, kalo gitu sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya...

~Unknownman 18 log out


	3. Pekerjaan

Title : The Curse

Crossover : Naruto x Fate x Hs DxD

Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance (mungkin sedikit atau bahkan tidak ada),Supranatural

Disclaimer :

Chara Naruto,Chara Fate, dan Chara Hs DxD bukan punya saya. Saya tidak mengambil keutungan sedikit pun

Summary : "Dia" yang diabaikan, ditelantarkan,dan tidak dianggap memutuskan untuk berjalan di jalannya sendiri. Dengan takdir yang diberikan dari Tuhan untuknya, mampukah ia mengemban tugas dari-Nya...

Pair : Naruto x ?

Rate : T

Warning : OC,OOC,Typo(s),miss-Typo,Alurnya berantakan,dan banyak kesalahan lain.

"Hai"berbicara

'Hai'membatin

/Hai/ flashback

.

Chapter 3 : Pekerjaan

.

Naruto Pov

Entah mengapa, hari pertamaku sekolah sangatlah merepotkan. Mimpi apa aku semalam hingga membuatku bertemu dengan seorang malaikat sekelas Lucifer dan meminta bantuan pada orang sepertiku. Memikirkannya saja membuatku pusing, apalagi harus bertemu dengan 'mereka' lagi.

Flashback On

"Jadi, ada urusan apa hingga membuat malaikat sekelas Lucifer memanggilku kesini?"tanya Naruto basa-basi kepada sesosok malaikat terbuang didepannya.

"Aku langsung ke intinya saja Naruto no Shinigami, aku ingin kau mengawasi seseorang dari keluarga Namikaze. Apakah kau mau?"ucap pemuda bersurai merah sebahu tersebut membuat ekspresi Naruto mengeras mendengar nama keluarga yang telah membuangnya dulu.

Naruto memikirkan tawaran Sirzech tersebut. Disela-sela berpikir, kilasan masa lalu tentang perbuatan kejam mereka padanya berputar bagaikan kaset rusak dikepalanya.

/Tou-san, Naru ingin dibelikan es krim itu/

/Heh, sadari tempatmu anak bodoh! Orang gagal sepertimu tidak pantas diberi makanan enak/

'Kenapa hanya aku?'

/Kaa-san hari ini Naru ingin makan ramen, tolong buatkan ya?/

/Jangan minta yang aneh-aneh, sudah untung kuberi makan!/

'Kenapa?'

Setelah lama berpikir, akhirnya memilih menerima tawaran tersebut karena tugas dari Michael sudah ia selesaikan tadi malam. Daripada ia tidak melakukan apa-apa, itung-itung menambah pemasukan rekeningnya.

"Jadi, siapa yang harus aku awasi?"

"Dia adalah..."

Flashback Off

"Haah... lebih baik aku membolos pelajaran dan menunggu jam pulang disini. Walau nantinya aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini aku juga tidak peduli"ucapnya acuh dan tak peduli.

Change scene

Didalam kelas 2B Kurenai-sensei sedang mengabsen murid yang tidak mengikuti pelajarannya.

"Gabriel"

"Hai', Sensei"jawab Gabriel sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Michael"

"Hai'"Michael pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Naruto"

Hening tidak ada jawaban, membuat yang lainnya menoleh melihat bangku pemuda berhoodie tersebut.

"Apa ada yang tahu kemana perginya Naruto?"tanya Kurenai kepada semua muridnya dan dijawab dengan gelengan oleh semua muridnya.

"Hah, lebih baik kita mulai pelajaran sejarah. Buka buku catatan kalian!"

'Naru, cepatlah kembali' batin Rias sedih melihat bangku kosong adiknya tersebut.

Skip time

Teng tong teng

Bel sudah berbunyi dan menandakan kegiatan sekolah hari ini telah usai. Sedangkan dikelas 2B masih tersisa tiga orang di sana dan sepertinya mereka sedang menunggu seseorang sambil mengobrol hal yang penting kelihatannya.

"A-ano Michael-san, bo-bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"tanya gadis bersurai crimson yang tidak lain adalah Namikaze Rias. Terdengar nada takut diucapannya, karena orang yang ditanyainya adalah teman dari adiknya.

"Hmm, bertanya tentang apa Namikaze-san"ucap Michael dengan sopan walaupun ia tahu bahwa gadis yang didepannya adalah orang yang tidak disukai temannya.

"I-ini tentang N-naruto, apa kau dan Gabriel-san mengetahui sesuatu hal pribadi tentangnya seperti hobi atau hal lain. Mengingat kalian berdua ikut datang bersama Naruto waktu pesta ulang tahun kami berdua kemarin"

"Yang kutahu tentang Naruto hanyalah kebenciannya terhadap 'kalian' sangatlah besar dan selebihnya aku tidak tahu"ucap Michael dengan nada menyindir didalamnya membuat ekspresi Rias mengeras mendengarnya.

"Dan kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku, Namikaze-san? tidak pada Naruto yang notabenenya adalah ADIKMU sendiri?"ucap Michael dengan sedikit memancing amarah gadis didepannya dengan menekankan kalimat adiknya.

"Aku-"

"Sudah cukup kalian berdua!"terdengar suara berat memotong perkataan Rias dan membuat mereka bertiga menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Terlihatlah pemuda yang dari tadi mereka tunggu sedang berjalan menuju tempat duduknya untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Hei, dari mana saja kau Naruto. Kami mengkhawatirkanmu karena tidak mengikuti pelajaran Kurenai-sensei tadi, apa kau ingin dikeluarkan hah?"tanya Michael sedikit jengkel karena pertanyaannya tidak digubris oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Hoi, paling tidak jawablah pertanyaanku"

"Itu tidak penting Michael dan kalaupun dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini akupun tidak peduli. Hari ini kau pulanglah duluan dengan Gabriel, aku ada urusan penting dengannya"ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Rias yang dari tadi diam melihat percakapannya dengan Michael.

Sedangkan Gabriel hanya diam saja tidak berani ikut campur dengan urusan kakaknya tersebut.

"Haah, baiklah. Kalau begitu kami berdua pamit pulang, Namikaze-san"

Setelah ucapan tersebut, Michael dan Gabriel pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Rias didalam kelas. Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka karena tidak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan, membuat Naruto sedikit jengkel.

"Namikaze-san, bisakah kita berbicara sambil berjalan keluar sekolah?"tanya Naruto dengan formal sambil berjalan keluar kelas diikuti Rias dibelakangnya.

"Naru, kenapa kamu memanggilku dengan formal begitu. Kita berdua bersaudara, panggil aku dengan sebutan adik pada kakaknya"

"Untuk saat ini bukan itu yang ingin aku bahas, Namikaze-san"

Ucapan Naruto tersebut membuat Rias sedih, karena secara tidak langsung Naruto tidak menganggap dirinya sebagai kakaknya. Dan itu membuat hatinya sakit, tanpa sadar sebuah cairan bening menetes melewati pipinya.

"Hiks hiks Naru maafkan kami, aku tau kau membenci kami semua. Tapi berilah kami kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan yang telah kami perbuat padamu"ucap Rias sambil terisak membuatnya jatuh terduduk karena tidak dapat menahan tubuhnya. Untung keadaan sekolah sudah sepi karena sudah jam sekolah telah usai, jadi tidak ada yang melihat kejadian tersebut.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat kakaknya menangis pun mendekatinya.

Sreet

Tanpa diduga, Naruto memeluk kakaknya dan mengelus rambut bersurai crimson tersebut agar membuat kakaknya lebih tenang. Sedangkan Rias yang diperlakukan seperti itu sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba adiknya memeluknya, lama-kelamaan dirinya pun membalas pelukan tersebut.

"Lebih baik tenangkan dirimu dulu, Namikaze-san. Dan jangan pernah menangis didepanku, aku tidak suka melihat air mata tersebut terbuang hanya untuk orang sepertiku"

Ucapan Naruto barusan memang terdengar dingin tapi berisi kekhawatiran terhadap keluarganya. Sebenci apapun dirinya pada keluarganya, ia tetap peduli kepada mereka, hal tersebut membuat dirinya bimbang. Apakah dirinya memang membenci keluarganya atau malah peduli pada mereka.

Lima belas menit posisi mereka masih saling berpelukan dan terlihat bahwa Naruto mulai risih dengan kelakuan kakaknya ini. Ketika ia ingin mengecek kakaknya, terdengar suara dengkuran dari gadis tersebut yang ternyata tertidur diperlukannya.

"Dasar"

Gerutu Naruto lalu mengangkat tubuh kakaknya dan menggendong dipunggungnya. Ia pun membawa kakaknya yang tertidur untuk pulang kekediaman Namikaze dengan berjalan kaki. Memang jarak sekolah dan rumahnya cukup jauh, akan tetapi berbeda bila yang berjalan hanyalah manusia biasa. Bila manusia biasa pasti pingsan apalagi sambil membawa beban sedangkan dirinya adalah malaikat, jadi tidak akan berefek apapun terhadap tubuhnya.

Time skip

Sedangkan dikediaman Namikaze terlihat seluruh keluarga berada di ruang makan bersama keluarga Uchiha, akan tetapi mereka kekurangan dua anggota keluarga lagi yaitu Namikaze Rias dan Namikaze Naruto.

"Jeanne-chan, kemana perginya kakakmu Rias?"tanya Minato kepada putrinya, karena sudah masuk jam makan malam dan Rias masih belum pulang juga.

"Mungkin sedang mengerjakan tugas dengan temannya. Tadi waktu aku dan Naru-chan mengajaknya pulang, ia menyuruh kami pulang duluan"

Jawab Jeanne kepada ayahnya, sedangkan di pintu depan rumah terlihat pemuda memakai jaket dengan hoodie dikepalanya sedang menggendong gadis bersurai crimson.

Teng tong

"Biar aku yang membukanya Tou-san"jawab Naruko kepada ayahnya.

Sedangkan didepan pintu rumah, Naruto menggerakkan bahunya agar gadis dipunggungnya itu terbangun.

"Namikaze-san, bangun. Kita sudah sampai"ucap Naruto masih menggerakkan bahunya dan sukses membuat kakaknya bangun.

"Are Naru, kita ada dimana?"tanya Rias sambil mengedipkan matanya mencoba mengeksplorasi sekitarnya.

"Kita berada dirumahmu"

Krieet

Belum membalas ucapan Naruto, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka menampakkan gadis bersurai pirang diikat twintail dari dalam rumah.

"Are, Nee-chan?"

Time skip

"Jadi, kenapa saya juga dipanggil kesini?"tanya pemuda berhoodie kepada semua orang dimeja makan yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

Ia ingat kenapa ia bisa dipanggil dan disuruh ikut makan malam bersama mereka.

Flashback On

"Are, Nee-chan?"

Naruko kaget karena didepannya, ia melihat kakaknya sedang digendong oleh pemuda berhoodie yang tidak lain adalah kakaknya yang ke-3 yaitu Naruto. Sedangkan Rias yang ditatap seperti itu oleh adiknya pun turun dari gendongan Naruto.

"Kenapa kalian bisa pulang bersama?"tanya Naruko kepada Rias.

"Secara tidak sengaja, saya menemukan Namikaze-san tertidur dikelasnya. Maka dari itu saya mengantarkannya pulang sekalian saya ada perlu dengan Minato-sama"ucap Naruto sedikit berbohong dengan nada formal.

Sedangkan Rias dan Naruko yang mendengar Naruto menyebut nama ayahnya sendiri dengan namanya hanya tersenyum miris karena Naruto masih belum memaafkan mereka.

"Tou-san ada didalam, Onii-chan. Lebih baik Onii-chan juga ikut makan malam bersama kami. Didalam ada keluarga Uchiha juga ikut makan malam bersama"ajak Naruko kepada kakaknya tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu"ucap Naruto lalu masuk kedalam rumah dan ketika sampai diruang makan ia dipaksa untuk ikut makan bersama.

Flashback Off

"Sudahlah Naruto, lebih baik kita makan bersama dengan tenang dan juga lepas hoodie jaketmu itu. Kenapa kau senang sekali memakai pakaian seperti itu?"ucap Menma sambil bertanya guna mencairkan suasana agar tidak canggung.

Sedangkan keluarga Uchiha yang ada disana ( Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Uchiha Satsuki), sedikit kaget karena pemuda berhoodie tersebut adalah anak yang selama ini Minato cari. Sasuke yang mendengar bahkan tidak menduga bahwa pemuda yang duduk di kursi dari tadi adalah sahabat kecilnya dulu.

"Tidak perlu memperdulikan penampilan saya dan juga 'kita'? tidak ada kata kita untukku, lebih baik saya menunggu diluar saja dan maaf atas ketidak sopanan saya Namikaze-san, Uchiha-san"ucap Naruto sedikit menunduk setelah itu ia beranjak dari kursinya.

Ketika ia hendak keluar, sebuah suara menginterupsi dirinya membuat ia berhenti.

"Oi Dobe, mau kemana kau?"tanya pemuda berambut raven A.k.a Sasuke pada sahabatnya itu.

"Bukankah saya sudah bilang, kalau ingin menunggu diluar saja Uchiha-san"jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh kearah sahabatnya sedikitpun dan perkataan tersebut sukses membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke kesal.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Dobe, setelah lama tidak bertemu. Beginikah caramu menyambut sahabatmu sendiri?"tanya Sasuke sedikit geram dengan perilaku Naruto yang mengabaikannya.

"Bukannya saya membenci anda Uchiha-san. Setelah 12 tahun hidup sendiri di dunia yang keras ini, saya tidak mempercayai teman atau sahabat. Bagiku semua orang adalah musuhku, kalau kalian berkata 'sebuah ikatan dapat menyelamatkan dirimu' bagiku itu adalah ancaman. Didunia yang sekarang ini sebuah ikatan tidak akan membantu, yang ada malah merusak diri kita sendiri"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Naruto langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruang makan yang sepi karena ucapannya barusan.

"Ma-ma... lebih baik kita makan dulu, untuk Naruto kita biarkan dia sendiri dulu"ucap Minato mencairkan suasana agar tidak terlalu canggung.

Merekapun makan malam bersama tanpa adanya Naruto disana, canda tawa sesekali terdengar di meja makan sedangkan dilain tempat Naruto sedang berjalan dipinggir kolam sambil memikirkan tugas dari Sirzech padanya.

Flashback On

"Jadi, siapa yang harus aku awasi?"tanya Naruto kepada Sirzech.

"Dia adalah kepala Maid dikeluarga Namikaze, yaitu Grayfia Lucifage"

Ucapan Sirzech tersebut sontak membuat Naruto terdiam, karena Grayfia adalah orang yang baik padanya. Dulu ketika semua keluarganya mengabaikan, mengacuhkan, dan mencemooh dirinya, hanya Grayfia seorang yang datang dan menghiburnya. Maka dari itu, Sirzech pasti salah orang karena orang sebaik Grayfia tidak mungkin memiliki niat jahat pada 'mereka'.

"Tidak mungkin, kau pasti salah orang Sirzech Lucifer!"bentak Naruto kepada malaikat terbuang didepannya itu.

Akan tetapi Sirzech menatap Naruto dengan pandangan maklum kepadanya.

"Sebenarnya, aku memiliki sebuah rahasia tentang Grayfia Lucifage. Apa kau mendengarnya?"

"Baiklah, aku dengarkan"

Sirzech pun menceritakan rahasia antara Minato dan Grayfia pada Naruto.

"Sebenarnya, Minato ayahmu. Ia secara tidak sengaja pernah membunuh kedua orang tua Grayfia. Pada saat itu, Grayfia masih berusia 12 tahun dan kau masih belum lahir Naruto. Karena rasa bersalah, Minato membawanya pulang dan mengasuh Grayfia. Tidak lama kemudian kau lahir dan Grayfia dijadikan kepala Maid dirumahnya, akan tetapi tidak ada yang sadar bahwa selama ini Grayfia menyimpan dendam kepada keluargamu apalagi saat insiden kau dibuang 12 tahun yang lalu menambah rasa dendamnya pada keluargamu"

Jelas Sirzech panjang lebar membuat Naruto sedikit syok karena masa lalu dari orang yang ia anggap sebagai kakaknya itu. Setelah ia dapat meredakan emosinya, Naruto kembali bertanya kepada Sirzech.

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang kejadian itu, Lucifer-san?"

"Hanya karena aku malaikat terbuang, menurutmu aku sangat hina karena gelarku saat ini Shinigami no Naruto"sindir Sirzech kepada pemuda didepannya yang masih terlihat santai dan tenang.

"Karena gelar Lucifer ini, aku dapat merasakan kebencian pada diri seseorang termasuk dirimu dan 12 tahun yang lalu aku merasakan satu aura lagi kebencian yang sangat pekat. Selama ini aku mencarinya dan aku menemukan bahwa Grayfia-lah sumbernya, setelah menyelidiki tentang masa lalunya aku semakin percaya bahwa dirinyalah sumber kebencian tersebut"

"Terus bagaimana dengan bayaran ku?"tanya Naruto membuat Sirzech swetdrop.

"Jadi, sejak tadi kau hanya ingin bertanya dengan bayaranmu?"

"Tentu"jawab Naruto watados.

"Haaahh, tenang saja. Bayaranmu akan aku berikan setiap kau memberikan informasi kepadaku"

"Baiklah"

Flashback Off

Ketika sedang memikirkan tentang Grayfia, Naruto tidak sadar bahwa pinggiran kolam yang ia lewati sangat licin dan membuatnya terpeleset dan tercebur kekolam.

Byurr

"Hah,hah,hah...dasar sial"

Naruto menggerutu sambil naik untuk keluar dari kolam renang. Pakaian yang ia pakai pun jadi basah kuyup, terpaksa ia harus melepas semua pakaiannya agar tidak masuk angin. Ketika ia telah melepas jaket serta seragam bagian atas, sebuah suara memanggil namanya dan membuat dirinya berhenti melepas kemejanya.

"Naruto"

"Ada apa Namikaze-san, oh ada keluarga Uchiha juga. Gomen bila penampilan saya saat ini tidak sopan, tapi seragam sekolah saya basah dan agar tidak masuk angin saya harus melepasnya.

Semua orang terpaku, tidak karena tubuh atletisnya melainkan bekas luka disekujur tubuhnya yang sudah kering. Semua target yang Naruto lenyapkan tidaklah mudah, banyak yang melawan dan bekas luka itulah yang masih membekas. Karena takdirnya yang tidak akan mati bila Kami-sama tidak menghendaki dirinya mati, maka rasa sakit yang ia terima dari luka tersebut.

"Na-naru gomen, karena kami kau menderita seperti ini"

Ucap Kushina sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto, agar ia dapat mendekap anak yang selama ini telah ia buang. Sedangkan keluarga Uchiha hanya terhenyak melihat luka yang terukir ditubuh atletis Naruto, Sasuke yang merupakan sahabat kecilnya hanya menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Menderita?hahahaha... sungguh konyol. Justru ini berkah dari Kami-sama, aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kali-cough"ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika sebuah katana menembus dadanya dari belakang.

Semuanya tersentak melihat darah mengucur deras dari dada Naruto, pelakunya terlihat sedang menyeringai dibalik jubah yang ia pakai. Ketika jubah itu dibuka terlihatlah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dengan kulit pucat.

"Orochimaru!"teriak semua orang disana.

"Khukhukhu, sungguh ironis sekali. Anak yang baru kembali dari perasingan setelah itu mati karena dibunuh, cerita yang bagus bukan?"tanya Orochimaru dengan senyum psycho membuat semua orang disana geram.

"Apa maumu Orochimaru?"tanya Fugaku geram.

"Tentunya kehancuran 2 keluarga besar, khukhukhu"

Semua orang di sana berniat mendekat dan menangkap Orochimaru secara bersamaan, tetapi sebuah perkataan menginstrupsi membuat semua orang di sana diam.

"Kalian diam saja disana! Dan jangan ikut campur denganku!. Dan untukmu Baka-Orochi, tunggu saja ajalmu"ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan katana yang menembus dadanya membuat semua orang yang melihatnya syok.

"Ti-tidak mungkin, kenapa kau tidak ma-mati?"ucap Orochimaru tergagap karena sedang ditatap dua iris berbeda.

"Jangan harap dengan senjata murahan ini dapat membunuhku"

Dengan santainya Naruto berjalan mendekati Orochimaru yang terpaku dengan menenteng katana yang terlumuri darahnya dan perlahan luka tusuk tadi perlahan sembuh meninggalkan bekasnya saja.

"Dan lebih baik kau kembali dan menunggu ajalmu besok, karena kemanapun kau berlari aku tetap mencarimu"

Setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut, Orochimaru kabur karena takut dengan Naruto. Semua orang terpaku melihat bekas tusukan katana tadi yang sudah menutup dan meninggalkan bekas luka dan noda darah.

"Cough, uhuk-uhuk. Kenapa kalian diam saja?"tanya Naruto dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Seketika pandangannya buram dan menjadi hitam.

Brukk

"Naruto!"

TBC

.

.

.

Yo ketemu lagi minna-san, maaf kalo updatenya lama. Ane masih bingung dengan plot ceritanya nanti, soalnya ane dapet amanah buat nerusin ffn Ligue of love v2. Jadi ane sibuk buat nerusin ffn ane dan nge-remake sedikit ffn Ligue of love v2. Kalo ada kritik dan saran silahkan review dan buat permintaan maaf ane lagi ada projek ffn oneshot jadi tunggu aja. Sampai ketemu chapter depan...

Unknownman 18 logout


	4. Kenangan

Title : The Curse

Crossover : Naruto x Fate x Hs DxD

Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance (mungkin sedikit atau bahkan tidak ada),Supranatural

Disclaimer :

Chara Naruto,Chara Fate, dan Chara Hs DxD bukan punya saya. Saya tidak mengambil keutungan sedikit pun

Summary : "Dia" yang diabaikan, ditelantarkan,dan tidak dianggap memutuskan untuk berjalan di jalannya sendiri. Dengan takdir yang diberikan dari Tuhan untuknya, mampukah ia mengemban tugas dari-Nya...

Pair : Naruto x ?

Rate : T

Warning : OC,OOC,Typo(s),miss-Typo,Alurnya berantakan,dan banyak kesalahan lain.

"Hai"berbicara

'Hai'membatin

.

Chapter 4 : Kenangan

.

Disebuah kamar yang cukup besar, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang hitam tertidur dengan nyenyak. Terlihat dari raut damai terpancar dari wajah pemuda tersebut, bagaikan telah lama ia tidak tidur senyaman itu. Tapi itu dari luarnya, dipikiran pemuda tersebut ia sedang bermimpi tentang kehidupannya yang menyedihkan.

Naruto Pov

'Dimana ini?' Sejauh mata memandang hanyalah padang rumput yang membentang. Disaat aku menelusuri padang rumput tersebut, aku melihat seorang bocah pirang sedang menangis seorang diri disana. Ketika aku mendekatinya bocah tersebut malah berlari menjauh dan ketika semakin kukejar semakin jauh bayang-bayang bocah tersebut. Ketika tanganku hampir menjangkaunya, sebuah cahaya menyilaukan pandanganku dan suara-suara berputar di sekelilingku.

"Pergilah kau aib!"

"Jangan ganggu kami lagi!"

"Sadari tempatmu, anak bodoh!"

'Diamlah' teriakku sambil menutup telingaku.

"Matilah dan membusuk disana"

"Hahaha, orang sepertimu pantas diperlakukan seperti itu"

'Kenapa?' tanyaku ambigu.

"Diamlah dan jengan keluar tanpa perintahku!"

"Kenapa!"teriakku terbangun dari mimpi kelam yang menghantuiku selama 12 tahun ini. Hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah kamar yang terbilang mewah dan furniture yang mahal menghiasi kamar ini dan aku teringat bahwa kamar ini adalah kamarku 12 tahun yang lalu.

Krieet

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, membuatku melihat siapa yang membuka pintu kamarku dan terlihatlah seorang gadis bersurai pirang tergerai membawa nampan berisi bubur serta segelas susu coklat.

"Naru-nii sudah bangun"

Naruto POV end

"Naru-nii sudah bangun"ucap gadis tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Jeanne membawa makanan untuk kakaknya itu.

"Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?"tanya Naruto sambil melihat badannya yang sudah diperban rapi, menutupi bekas luka ditubuhnya.

"Mungkin sekitar tiga puluh menit, makanlah dulu Nii-san"ucap Jeanne kepada Naruto sambil menaruh nampan berisi bubur dan segelas susu di meja kecil disamping tempat tidur.

Sedangkan Naruto malah sibuk mencari pakaian serta jaketnya tanpa memperdulikan ajakan adiknya untuk makan.

"Dimana pakaianku?"tanya Naruto sambil melihat kesana kemari mencari pakaiannya.

"Pakaianmu basah Nii-san, jadi kami mengeringkannya dulu. Untuk sekarang pakailah yang ada di lemari saja"

Naruto langsung menuju lemari pakaiannya yang dulu, ketika ia membukanya terlihat banyak sekali pakaian yang terlipat rapi disana. Tapi ia merasakan ada yang aneh disini.

"Seingatku, aku tidak pernah pulang tapi kenapa banyak sekali pakaian yang ukurannya pas denganku? Apa milik Menma-sama?"tanya Naruto masih melihat isi lemarinya.

Benar, selama ini ia tidak pernah pulang tapi kenapa dilamarnya banyak sekali pakaian ukurannya pas dengan badannya.

"Ketika Nii-san pingsan, Kaa-chan menyuruh semua maid disini untuk membelikanmu pakaian"

Mendengar jawaban adiknya membuat Naruto swetdrop sendiri. Karena menurutnya, orang kaya memang mudah bila menghabiskan uang sedangkan ia yang memang mendapat bayaran ketika telah menyelesaikan tugas dari Michael tetapi ia tetap berhemat untuk kebutuhannya.

"Keluarlah dulu, aku ingin memakai baju"

"Uhm"

Setelah Jeanne keluar dari kamarnya, Naruto segera memakai pakaian di lemari tersebut. Dia memilih memakai kaos tipis berwarna biru dengan lambang petir dibelakangnya dan entah kebetulan atau apa, ia menemukan sebuah jaket berwarna putih dengan aksen jilatan api dibagian lengan serta lengkap dengan hoodie dan untuk bawahannya ia memakai celana jeans pendek selutut berwarna abu-abu.

"Sekarang tinggal mencari tuannya, kah"ucapnya ambigu.

Setalah berpakaian, ia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan mencari ayahnya. Tetapi dengan santai ia berjalan dan melewati taman yang ada didepan rumah, karena jam masih menunjukkan angka 19.45 ia pun memilih jalan-jalan sebentar sambil mengelilingi rumah yang telah ia tinggalkan selama 12 tahun. Saat sampai di bawah pohon ditengah taman, ia mencari tanda yang ia ukir dipohon tersebut. Sedikit lama ia mencari-cari ia pun menemukan tanda tersebut.

"Ternyata masih ada"ucapnya sambil melihat ukiran berbentuk wajah manusia di tubuh pohon tersebut.

Flashback On

Diruang perpustakaan keluarga, terlihat seorang bocah bersurai pirang dan lelaki berambut kuning, terlihat bahwa bocah tersebut sedang menarik-narik ujung baju lelaki tersebut untuk mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

"Tou-chan, temenin Nalu main ya"

Terlihat seorang bocah bersurai pirang dengan suara cadel khas anak kecil mengajak lelaki berambut kuning yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya untuk menemaninya bermain. Sedangkan ayahnya yang sedang mengurus data perusahaannya terlihat risih dengan keberadaannya dan membuat sang ayah marah.

"Naruto! Apa kau tidak bisa lihat kalau aku sedang sibuk mengurus pekerjaan, hah!"bentak ayahnya A.k.a Namikaze Minato kepadanya, dengan raut kekesalan Minato meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam dan terlihat tetesan air mata dari bocah berumur 8 tahun itu.

Naruto menangis sesenggukan dengan diam, tetapi ia tidak putus semangat ia pergi mencari ibunya berharap ibunya mau menemaninya bermain.

"Kaa-chan, temenin Nalu main ya. Nalu bosan nggak ada temen main"

"Tidak bisa, apa kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang sibuk. Lebih baik kau main sendiri saja Naruto"ucap ibunya dengan nada sinis, membuat Naruto sakit hati melihatnya.

Yang ia dapatkan hanyalah penolakan dari kedua orang tuanya, ketika ia mendatangi kakaknya Menma, ia malah diperlakukan dengan buruk olehnya. Ia dijadikan bahan percobaan oleh Menma, kaki dan tangannya diikat ditiang dan Menma membidik dirinya dengan petasan berjenis roket. Alhasil, tubuhnya pun terdapat luka bakar ditubuhnya karena petasannya Menma. Luka-luka tersebut selalu ia sembunyikan dengan senyum mentarinya, tetapi senyum itu tidak berguna bila didepan Grayfia. Grayfia tahu bahwa senyum itu adalah senyum penuh kesedihan, kekesongan,dan amarah.

Dan setiap Naruto kesepian dan sedih, Grayfia selalu ada untuk menghibur Naruto. Akan tetapi, Naruto tidak menyerah. Ia bahkan berusaha mengajak adik perempuannya untuk menemaninya bermain, walaupun penolakan yang pahit selalu ia terima.

"Anne-chan Ruko-chan, main sama Nii-chan yuk. Nii-chan gak suka kalo main sendiri"

"Pergilah kau aib dan jangan ganggu kami lagi!"

"Benar kata Nee-chan, lagipula siapa yang mau menjadi adikmu?"

Walaupun begitu, Naruto tetap tegar dan berusaha agar dirinya dapat diakui oleh keluarganya sendiri. Ia melakukan apapun seperti belajar dengan giat, berbuat baik dan menjadi juara dikelasnya, tetapi tetap saja keluarganya tetap tidak mengakuinya. Bahkan bila ada tamu penting kerumahnya, ayahnya selalu menyuruh dirinya untuk berdiam diri di kamarnya.

"Diamlah dan jangan keluar tanpa perintahku!"

Dan Naruto hanya diam dan pasrah menerima nasibnya tersebut. Terkadang, bila ia bosan dirumahnya Naruto akan pergi ke taman didekat rumahnya dan ditaman itulah ia mengenal Uchiha Sasuke. Merekapun menjadi sahabat dan selalu terlihat bermain bersama dan sebagai tanda mereka telah menjadi sahabat, mereka mengukir wajah manusia di tubuh pohon tersebut. Hal tersebut membuat Grayfia senang karena Naruto akhirnya mempunyai teman dan tidak akan sedih lagi.

Tapi ternyata anggapan itu salah, ternyata keluarga Namikaze berencana menyingkirkan Naruto secara diam-diam. Dan itu terjadi ketika ulang tahun Naruto dan Rias dilangsungkan, mereka membujuk Naruto untuk ikut liburan keluarga sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

"Naru-chan ikut kami liburan ke villa kita yang ada digunung ya, sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu dan kakakmu Rias. Serta sebagai permohonan maaf kami karena selalu berkata kasar kepadamu"ucap manis Minato agar Naruto percaya padanya.

Dan karena Naruto yang masih polos, ia mengira mereka benar-benar telah mengakui kesalahan mereka dan berniat meminta maaf padanya.

"Uhm, kalau begitu Naru ikut"ucap Naruto dengan senang.

Walaupun Grayfia menyarankan agar Naruto tidak mengikuti ajakan orang tuanya, karena ia merasakan firasat tidak enak dengan ajakan tersebut. Tetapi Naruto hanya berkata..

"Tidak usah cemas Grayfia-nee, mereka bilang kalau ingin meminta maaf. Jadi kita tidak perlu berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dan selalu berpikir positif dan aku berjanji kalau aku akan kembali dengan selamat"

"Janji ya"ucap Grayfia sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke Naruto dan disambut dengan senyum cerah oleh Naruto.

"Uhm, janji"

Janji Naruto tersebut membuat Grayfia tenang dan tidak khawatir lagi, karena bila Naruto sudah berkata begitu pasti tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Lagi-lagi anggapan tersebut salah dan peristiwa pembuangan Naruto pun terjadi.

Ketika diperjalanan menuju villa keluarga Namikaze, mobil mereka berhenti di hutan dekat dengan jurang. Semua anggota keluarga telah tidur di mobil, tetapi Minato dan Kushina masih terjaga. Mereka berdua pun segera turun dari mobil dan mengangkat Naruto keluar dan melemparkannya ke jurang.

"Matilah dan membusuk disana"teriak Minato.

"Aarrgghhh"

Teriak Naruto kesakitan, karena sebuah kayu lancip menembus perutnya. Dan ketika Naruto melihat dua orang yang melemparnya kedalam jurang, matanya membulat tidak percaya. Karena yang melemparnya ke jurang adalah kedua orang tuanya.

"kenapa Kaa-san,Tou-san?"teriaknya sambil menahan sakit karena kayu yang menembus perutnya tersebut.

"Hahaha, orang sepertimu pantas mati. Ayo Kushina kita pergi"

Merekapun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang sekarat dan diambang kematian tersebut. Disaat sekarat, Naruto teringat dengan janjinya dengan Grayfia untuk kembali dengan selamat.

"Gomen..hiks..gomen..hiks..gomen Grayfia-nee, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu"Ucap Naruto sambil terisak, akan tetapi ia tinggal diam disana. Dengan perlahan ia berdiri agar kayu yang menancap diperutnya terlepas.

"Arghh"

Teriak Naruto sambil menahan sakit diperutnya dan akhirnya kayu itupun terlepas dan membuat darah mengucur dari perutnya yang berlubang.

"Hah,hah,hah...sial kalau begini terus, aku bisa mati karena kehabisan darah"keluh Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya yang mengeluarkan darah tanpa henti. Karena efek kehabisan darah, Naruto mulai lemah dan bersandar dibawah pohon besar.

"Ugh...mungkin, waktuku telah habis. Walaupun begitu, mereka juga sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku. Lebih baik aku mati disini"setelah berucap begitu, pandangan mulai mengabur dan akhirnya ia mati dibawah pohon tersebut.

Tetapi sebuah keajaiban terjadi, tiba-tiba jasad Naruto bercahaya dan Naruto pun bertemu dengan Kami-sama dan diangkat menjadi malaikat maut.

Flashback Off

Ketika Naruto melihat ukiran berbentuk wajah manusia itu, tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan luka yang ada di perutnya dulu. Setelah kejadian 'itu', tekadnya telah bulat dan tidak ingin peduli dengan keluarganya.

Setelah dari taman ia segera mencari Minato untuk membicarakan pekerjaan, ketika ia berjalan di lorong rumahnya ia bertemu dengan seorang perempuan berambut perak memakai pakaian maid.

"Ishashiburi, Grayfia-nee"ucap Naruto sambil membuka hoodie jaketnya, membuat perempuan tersebut A.k.a Grayfia terkejut.

"Na-naru-to"ucap Grayfia terbata dengan air mata menetes melewati pipinya. Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung memeluk Naruto sambil terisak disela-sela pelukannya.

"Okaeirinasai, Naru-kun"ucap Grayfia masih menangis.

"Uhm,Okaeri"

Setelah acara berpelukan selama sepuluh menit itu, Naruto segera pamit pada Grayfia. Walaupun Grayfia masih ingin melepas rindu dengannya, tetapi ia berkata...

"Tenang saja Grayfia-nee, aku pasti akan menemuimu lagi dan aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku padamu lagi seperti waktu itu"

Dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala. Ia pun pergi ke ruang tamu, karena kata Grayfia Minato sedang diruang tamu dengan yang lain. Ketika ia sampai diruang tamu, ia melihat keluarganya lengkap sedang bercengkrama diruang tamu.

"Naruto, kau sudah sadar?"tanya pemuda yang wajahnya mirip dengan ayahnya dan pertanyaan tersebut mengundang tatapan dari anggota keluarga yang lain.

"Hai', Menma-sama dan juga apakah keluarga Uchiha telah pulang?"tanya Naruto sekedar basa-basi.

"Uhm, mereka pulang ketika kau pingsan Onii-chan"jawab Naruko sambil menunduk, tidak berani melihat wajah kakaknya.

"Oh saya hampir lupa, Minato-sama saya ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan anda"ucap Naruto masih dengan formal.

"Naruto, aku ini ayahm-"

"Sudah kubilang saya ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan anda, Minato-sama. Apa kau tuli sehingga aku harus mengulangi kata-kataku ha!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto membentak Minato dengan emosi membuat keluarganya terbelalak karena kata-kata kasarnya barusan.

"Naruto! Kenapa kau membentak Tou-san, ia orang tuamu. Kau harusnya menghormatinya"balas Menma geram pada adiknya.

"Oh, menghormati. Akan aku ajari cara menghormati orang tua dengan benar, Menma-sama"

Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul didepan Minato.

Buagh

"Ohook"

"Ini untuk menghormati orang tua yang membuang Namikaze Naruto kejurang"

"Buagh"

"Ohook"

"Dan ini untuk dendam yang selama ini Namikaze Naruto pendam"

Semua orang yang ada disana kaget dan tidak percaya, kaget karena kecepatan gerakan berpindah Naruto dan tidak percaya bahwa Naruto tega memukul ayahnya hingga jatuh tersungkur dilantai.

"Naruto! Apa-apaan kau hah!"geram Menma, ketika ia ingin mendekati Naruto tiba-tiba saja hawa disekitar mereka terasa berat.

"Menma-sama, apa kau lupa kalau aku pernah bilang kalau nyawa kalian semua berada di tanganku sekarang. Tapi, karena belum saatnya kalian untuk mati akupun membiarkan kalian dan hanya mengawasi dari jauh saja"

Ucap Naruto dengan iris mata berbeda warna bersinar dibalik hoodienya membuat anggota keluarga namikaze yang lain terkejut+takut bahkan Jeanne dan Rias menatap tidak percaya bahwa seorang Naruto yang baik dan penyayang sekarang menjadi dingin dan kasar bahkan berani memukul ayahnya sendiri.

"Naruto..hiks..tolong..maafkan kesalahan kami hiks. Maaf maaf maaf maa-"

"Apa anda hanya bisa meminta maaf saja Kushina-sama, jujur saya sudah bosan mendengar kalian meminta maaf kepadaku. Kalian tenang saja, Namikaze Naruto yang baik,peduli, penyayang,dan sabar telah lama mati karena sebuah kayu yang menembus perutnya karena kalian buang ke jurang 12 tahun yang lalu"

"Dan pemuda yang ada disini adalah sisi gelap dari Namikaze Naruto, kebencian,amarah,dendam,dan kehampaan. Semua itu berkumpul dan membentuk diriku, yaitu Naruto. Dan Minato-sama, pukulan itu untuk apa yang selama ini Namikaze Naruto rasakan"ucap Naruto sambil memandangi Minato yang tersungkur sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Na-naruto, maafkan Tou-"

"Sudahlah, sebenarnya saya tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini. Tapi kalian memaksaku melakukan ini, lebih baik saya pulang. Dan ingat ini karena saya tidak akan mengatakannya dua kali, besok saya akan kembali untuk membicarakan hal penting denganmu Minato-sama. Dan untuk baju ini akan kukembalikan besok, saya mohon pamit"

Semuanya hening, bahkan tidak ada yang berniat menghentikan Naruto untuk pergi lagi. Mereka masih terpaku dengan perubahan Naruto yang sangat jauh ketika masih kecil.

"A-anata, lebih baik kita istirahat dikamar saja dan kalian segera tidur"perintah Kushina sambil membantu suaminya berjalan.

Semuanya pun pergi kekamar masing-masing dengan pikiran kalut sedangkan Naruto sekarang masih berjalan menuju ke apartemennya. Naruto berjalan dengan beban pikiran yang berkecamuk dikepalanya.

'Kami-sama, semoga hamba bisa bertemu lagi denganmu'batin Naruto.

Skip pagi hari dikediaman Namikaze

Pagi ini suasana yang canggung sangat terasa di ruang tamu, karena Naruto datang lagi untuk membicarakan hal penting dengan Minato.

Flashback On

Ting tong

Terdengar suara bel dikediaman Namikaze pada pagi hari, dan tanpa menunggu lama Jeanne membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu pada jam 8 pagi.

Krieet

Terlihatlah pemuda berjaket hitam dengan lambang magatama dibagian leher, memakai celana jeans hitam panjang dan jangan lupa Hoodie yang terpasang dikepalanya membuat wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"N-nii-san, masuklah"ajak Jeanne kepada pemuda tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

"Dimana Minato-sama?"tanya Naruto to the point.

"Tou-dan ada dikamar, Nii-san tunggu saja diruang tamu. Aku akan memanggilnya"

Naruto pun menunggu diruang tamu dan tidak lain kemudian Minato datang diikuti Kushina, Jeanne,Menma,Rias,dan Naruko dibelakangnya.

Flashback Off

"Ja-jadi, hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan Tou-san Naruto?"tanya Minato dengan canggung, karena takut Naruto marah dan memukulnya seperti semelam. Jujur bekas pukulan yang semalam masih terasa sakit.

"Saya kesini karena mendengar kalau keluarga Namikaze membutuhkan seorang supir. Saya ingin mengajukan diri dan bekerja sebagai supir disini"

Seketika ucapan tersebut membuat semua yang ada diruang tamu memandang Naruto tidak percaya. Seorang anak ingin bekerja sebagai supir dikeluarganya sendiri, sungguh miris sekali nasib Naruto.

"Naru, kenapa kau berkata begitu. Ini rumahmu, kenapa kau bekerja dirumahmu sendiri?"ucap Kushina dengan sedikit terisak, karena seorang anak mengajukan dirinya untuk bekerja kepada orang tuanya. Sangat memalukan bagi Kushina karena anaknya seperti orang asing dirumahnya sendiri.

"Kaa-chan benar Onii-chan, kau tidak perlu melamar pekerjaan disi-"

"Jadi Minato-sama, bagaimana jawaban anda?"ucap Naruto menghiraukan perkataan ibunya dan adiknya itu.

Sedangkan Kushina dan Naruko yang diabaikan hanya tersenyum miris, sedangkan Minato yang melihat Naruto to the point pun menatapnya serius.

"Apa alasanmu ingin melamar pekerjaan kesini Naruto?"

"Saya membutuhkan uang untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari dan membayar biaya sekolah saya"

Setelah mendengar alasan dari Naruto, Minato pun mengambil sesuatu disaku celananya.

"Baiklah, kau diterima Naruto dan kau menjadi supir pribadi Menma,Rias,Jeanne,dan Naruko. Kau mulai bekerja besi dan bertugas mengantar dan menjemput mereka, kau mengerti Naruto"ucap Minato sambil melemparkan kunci kearah Naruto.

Sreet

"Baiklah"ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

'Berhasil'batinnya.

Setelah selesai berbicara dengan Minato, Naruto pun ijin untuk pergi ke taman karena ia sudah janji akan menemui Grayfia lagi.

"Rencana pertama sukses, tinggal melakukan tugas berikutnya"gumam Naruto.

.

.

.

.

"Grayfia-nee"

.

.

TBC

Yo minna, huuft... Akhirnya bisa update lagi. Entah kesambet apa, ane tiba-tiba bisa update cepet setelah membaca review yang membuat ane emosi+semangat buat nulis chapter ini. Jadi gak perlu banyak ngomong lagi, lebih baik ane ngejawab pertanyaan reader-san.

Q: kenapa Naruto bisa pingsan cuman karena ketusuk katana? katanya Naruto malaikat, tp kok bisa pingsan ama batuk darah.

A: di chapter 1 saya sudah menjelaskan kalau memang Naruto itu malaikat, tapi tubuhnya tetap tubuh manusia, jadi dia tetep bisa ngerasain sakit sama ngeluarin darah tapi gak akan mati kalo tuhan gak menghendaki dia untuk mati. Terus kenapa ia bisa pingsan karena dia abis gendong Rias dari sekolah kerumahnya dan katana itu tepat nusuk jantungnya sampe tembus makanya dia pinsan

Q: apakah rupanya Naruto itu menakutkan?

A: gak, di chapter 2 saya udah menjelaskan rupa wajahnya Naruto. Rambut pirang dan hitam ditengahnya (kayak rambutnya Haise Sasaki di anime Tokyo Ghoul re), kulit pucat, guratan kumis kucing yang sudah gk keliatan, mata beriris beda warna yang kanan blue sapphire yang dingin sedangkan yang kiri merah vertikal yang tajam, dan gigi agak tajam.

Dan soal ffn ligue of love v2, akan saya lanjutkan klo ffn The curse milik saya sudah chapter 15. Jadi sampai ketemu di chapter depan...

Unknownman 18 logout


	5. Awal sebuah Pekerjaan

Title : The Curse

Crossover : Naruto x Fate x Hs DxD

Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance (mungkin sedikit atau bahkan tidak ada),Supranatural

Disclaimer :

Chara Naruto,Chara Fate, dan Chara Hs DxD bukan punya saya. Saya tidak mengambil keutungan sedikit pun

Summary : "Dia" yang diabaikan, ditelantarkan,dan tidak dianggap memutuskan untuk berjalan di jalannya sendiri. Dengan takdir yang diberikan dari Tuhan untuknya, mampukah ia mengemban tugas dari-Nya...

Pair : Naruto x ?

Rate : T

Warning : OC,OOC,Typo(s),miss-Typo,Alurnya berantakan,dan banyak kesalahan lain.

"Hai"berbicara

'Hai'membatin

.

Chapter 5 : Awal sebuah pekerjaan

.

Di taman dekat kediaman keluarga Namikaze, terlihat dua orang berbeda gender sedang duduk di bangku taman tersebut. Yang satu pemuda bersurai pirang hitam dan yang satunya perempuan bersurai perak memakai pakaian maid, tidak lain mereka adalah Naruto dan Grayfia Lucifage. Saat ini mereka sedang berbincang-bincang melepas rindu karena 12 tahun tidak bertemu.

"Jadi Grayfia-nee, bagaimana keadaanmu selama 12 tahun terakhir?"tanya Naruto sambil melepas hoodie jaketnya, membuat surai pirang-hitamnya melambai-lambai diterpa angin.

"Selama 12 tahun terakhir, aku selalu bermimpi tentang dirimu Naru-kun. Aku selalu berharap kalau bocah yang selama ini bermain sendirian ditaman akan kembali dengan senyuman bahagia. Aku terus dan terus berharap, hiks...sampai akhirnya aku berhenti berharap hiks...karena tim yang dikerahkan untuk mencari dirimu sudah tidak mampu melanjutkan pencarian hiks"ucap Grayfia panjang lebar dengan tetesan air mata yang jatuh melewati pipinya.

Sreet

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto langsung mendekap Grayfia dipelukannya. Hal tersebut membuat Grayfia semakin mengeraskan tangisannya dipelukan pemuda tersebut.

"Keluarkan semuanya Grayfia-nee, selama ini kau pasti menderita karena diriku. Dan gomen karena tidak bisa menepati janjiku waktu itu"ucap Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Grayfia dan dibalas oleh perempuan itu.

Change scene

Sedangkan diruang tamu, terlihat perdebatan sengit sedang terjadi setelah ditinggal Naruto untuk izin ketaman tadi.

"Kenapa kau malah menerimanya bekerja sebagai supir pribadi kita, Anata!"ucap Kushina setengah berteriak kepada Minato, karena keputusannya menerima Naruto untuk bekerja dirumahnya sendiri.

Sedangkan Minato yang melihat istrinya sedang emosi, hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Tenanglah dulu Kushi-chan, aku mempunyai alasan untuk itu"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang bila seorang anak yang selama ini aku sia-siakan meminta pekerjaan kepada orang tuanya sendiri!"

Kushina terlihat sedih karena masih memikirkan ucapan Naruto semalam, apalagi tadi ketika Naruto berbicara dengan Minato dan mengabaikannya membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Tanpa disadari, sebuah cairan bening menetes dari matanya. Lama-kelamaan tetesan tersebut semakin deras mengalir dari pipinya.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks..bagaimana aku bisa tenang Anata, bagaimana ia semalam memukulmu tanpa belas kasih dan sifatnya yang datar dan dingin kepada kita membuatku sangat bersalah kepadanya hiks..hiks"ucap Kushina sambil terisak.

Grep

Minato langsung memeluk istrinya agar tenang sambil mengelus punggung Kushina.

"Tenanglah, alasan mengapa aku menerimanya bekerja adalah agar Naruto semakin dekat dengan kita. Serta agar kita lebih mudah untuk berbicara dengannya nanti"jelas Minato membuat Kushina tenang.

Change scene

Sedangkan ditaman, Grayfia masih menangis dipelukan Naruto sedangkan Naruto hanya diam menunggu wanita dipelukannya itu berhenti dengan sendirinya.

"Hiks..hiks..Arigatou Naru-kun, Arigatou mau menepati janjimu yang dulu"ucap Grayfia sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto dan membuat Naruto bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Grayfia-nee? Aku gagal menemuimu lagi setelah liburan itu, aku.. -"ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika sebuah jari telunjuk menyentuh bibirnya.

"Memang benar kalau kau tidak kembali waktu itu, tapi sekarang kau kembali. Itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia"ucap Grayfia sambil tersenyum manis kepada Naruto.

Naruto pun tersenyum tipis sangat tipis, bahkan Grayfia pun tidak mengetahuinya. Merekapun bercakap-cakap untuk sekedar melepas rindu. Tanpa sepengetahuan Grayfia, Naruto mengawasi gerak tubuhnya ketika membahas keluarga Namikaze. Gerakan mata,tubuh,nada suara,bibir semuanya ia perhatikan dengan sangat teliti dan rapi.

Sedangkang ditempat yang tidak jauh dari taman, terlihat seseorang sedang mengawasi percakapan mereka berdua.

"Menarik"gumam orang itu lalu pergi dari sana.

Sang matahari sudah berdiri tepat di atas, menandakan hari sudah mulai siang. Naruto pun mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Grayfia dan pamit pulang.

"Jadi Grayfia-nee, aku pamit dulu. Aku berjanji akan menemuimu lagi nanti"

"Uhm, apa kau akan tinggal disini lagi Naru-kun?"tanya Grayfia dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Tidak Grayfia-nee, hidup diantara mereka membuatku muak. Aku lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen sendiri dan tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa menjaga diriku, aku pamit pulang Grayfia-nee"

Setelah itu, Naruto mencium pipi Grayfia sekilas seperti ia masih kecil dulu, lalu ia pun beranjak dari taman sambil memakai hoodie jaketnya meninggalkan Grayfia yang terpaku karena perbuatan Naruto tadi.

3

.

2

.

1

"Kyaah!"teriak Grayfia dengan muka memerah karena perbuatan Naruto barusan sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum karena kejahilannya dengan sukses membuat Grayfia kaget.

Naruto berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk berpamitan kepada tuan rumah dan sekalian mengembalikan kunci mobil kepada Minato. Ketika sedang berjalan menuju ruang tamu, sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Naruto"

Ia mencari asal suara tersebut dan hasilnya nihil, tidak ada siapapun disana. Ketika masih berpikir siapa yang memanggil namanya, tiba-tiba ia merasa ngantuk amat sangat. Ia pun mencari tempat duduk agar dapat memejamkan matanya.

Mindscape Naruto

Setelah ia memejamkan matanya, Naruto bangun dan berada di ruangan yang gelap seperti awal ia diangkat menjadi malaikat. Ia berjalan tak tentu arah karena faktor cahaya, langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah suara memanggil namanya lagi.

"Naruto"

"Apakah itu suara anda, Kami-sama?"tanya Naruto sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Benar, ini aku Tuhanmu Namikaze Naruto dan aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"ucap Tuhan kepada Naruto.

"Sesuatu yang penting seperti apa, Kami-sama?"tanya Naruto dengan badan membungkuk hormat, walaupun ia tidak bisa melihat sosok Tuhan.

"Aku ingin mengatakan, tentang takdir sebuah kegelapan yang tidak akan selalu berada dalam kegelapan. Pada saatnya nanti, setitik cahaya akan menyelamatkan kegelapan tersebut dan mengubah kegelapan itu menjadi cahaya. Dan jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu ada pada dirimu Namikaze Naruto, kebencian hanya akan membentuk lingkaran setan yang tidak akan berhenti. Ingatlah itu"

Naruto tersentak karena sang Tuhan tahu pertanyaannya, pertanyaan yang selama ini membuatnya bimbang karena memikirkannya.

"Bagaimana anda tahu, Kami-sama? Dan apa maksud dari perkataan anda barusan?"tanya Naruto beruntun.

"Tentu aku tahu Namikaze Naruto, karena aku Tuhanmu dan untuk pertanyaanmu yang satunya pasti kau akan mengerti nanti. Sampai bertemu lagi Naruto no Shinigami"

"Hai', hamba senang dapat bertemu dengan anda lagi"

Setelah itu, kesadaran Naruto pun kembali dan ia terbangun dari tidur singkatnya.

'Takdir sebuah kegelapan, kah' batin Naruto memikirkan ucapan Tuhannya.

Skip Senin pagi

Diruang makan kediaman Namikaze terlihat sedang sarapan dengan tenang dan dengan percakapan ringan diantara mereka.

"Jadi, dimana Naruto sekarang Anata. Kenapa ia tidak ikut sarapan dengan kita?"tanya Kushina dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi Naruto akan datang dan juga tenangkanlah dirimu Tsuma. Naruto pasti datang dan kudengar, Naruto sekelas denganmu Rias-chan?"ucap Minato sambil mengganti topik pembicaraan. Sedangkan Rias yang ditanya raut wajahnya langsung sedih.

"U-uhm, Naru-kun memang sekelas denganku Tou-san. Tapi.."

Semuanya berhenti melahap makanannya, karena menunggu ucapan Rias yang menggantung.

"Tapi apa, Nee-chan?"tanya Naruko yang penasaran dengan ucapan kakaknya.

"Tapi, kami-"

"Namikaze-san, saya sudah siap dan mobilnya sudah saya cek kelengkapannya"

Ucapan Rias terpotong dengan suara pemuda yang baru datang. Semua orang disana pun refleks melihat arah suara tersebut dan terlihatlah pemuda memakai seragam KSHS dengan menggunakan jaket berwarna biru dengan garis hitam plus hoodie jaketnya yang terpasang yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

"Naruto, kau sudah datang rupanya. Duduklah dulu dan sekalian sarapan dengan kami"ajak Minato terlepas dari keterjutannya.

"Arigatou atas ajakannya tapi Gomen, saya sudah sarapan dirumah. Lebih baik saya menunggu didepan saja, Namikaze-san"ucapnya lalu melenggang pergi dari ruang makan.

Semua orang disana menatap kepergian Naruto dengan tatapan kalut, karena Naruto masih belum bisa memaafkan mereka.

"Kalau begitu kami berangkat ke sekolah dulu Tou-san, Kaa-san"ucap Menma mewakili adik-adiknya dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Mereka berempat berjalan dengan keheningan diantara mereka. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, karena sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Jalan mereka terhenti ketika melihat sosok Naruto sedang berbicara dengan kepala Maid mereka yaitu Grayfia didepan mobil Ferrari model GTC4Lusso berwarna oranye.

"Jadi kamu satu sekolah dengan saudaramu, Naru-kun?"tanya Grayfia sambil menatap seragam yang dipakai Naruto.

"Begitulah, Grayfia-nee. Kebetulan aku diajak temanku untuk mendaftar di KSHS, aku pamit berangkat dulu Grayfia-nee"

Cup

Saudara Naruto yang melihatnya sedikit kaget dengan interaksi Naruto dan Grayfia, dan yang membuat mereka sedikit terheran adalah Naruto tidak memakai hoodie jaketnya ketika berbicara dengan Grayfia.

"Mou, Naru-kun sudah besar tapi kenapa masih mencium pipi Nee-chan"ucap Grayfia dengan wajah memerah karena ulah Naruto yang mencium pipinya.

"Gomen Grayfia-nee, sudah kebiasaan dari dulu dan apa kalian ingin berdiri disana Namikaze-san?"ucap Naruto membuat saudaranya tersadar dan Grayfia sedikit kaget.

Naruto pun langsung memakai hoodie jaketnya dan masuk kedalam mobil diikuti Grayfia yang pergi dari sana. Saudari Naruto melirik Grayfia sekilas dan langsung masuk ke mobil. Urutan tempat duduk dalam mobil sekarang adalah Naruto didepan dikursi supir disampingnya ada Menma dan ketiga saudarinya duduk dibelakang.

"Jadi Naruto, apa hubunganmu dengan Grayfia selalu dekat seperti itu?"tanya Menma, karena kejadian tadi membuatnya penasaran dengan mereka berdua.

"Yah seperti itulah"ucap Naruto datar.

"Dan kenapa kau mencium pipi Grayfia-nee tadi, Onii-chan?"

Kali ini Naruko yang bertanya, selama ini ia tidak pernah dekat dengan kakak ketiganya itu. Bahkan menatap wajah kakaknya itu, ia tidak berani.

"Itu sudah kebiasaanku sejak kecil dan bila kalian melakukan sesuatu pada Grayfia-nee tanpa sepengetahuanku, kalian akan tau akibatnya nanti"ucap Naruto sedikit mengancam.

Dan perjalanan mereka ke sekolah pun diisi dengan keheningan diantara mereka karena tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan.

Skip at KSHS

KSHS atau Konoha Senior High School, sekolah swasta yang bertaraf internasional. Semua remaja pasti bermimpi masuk ke sekolah ini karena pendidikan yang maju dan fasilitas yang tersedia lengkap. Siswa yang sekolah disini pun tidak sembarangan, siswa yang bersekolah disini pasti memiliki kecerdasan yang lumayan dan hanya anak orang kaya yang dapat bersekolah disini. Bahkan ada beberapa murid yang membawa kendaraan pribadi untuk pergi ke sekolah, diparkiran sekolah kini terlihat mobil Ferrari berwarna oranye sedang parkir.

Banyak murid yang melihat penasaran kearah mobil tersebut, ketika pintu mobil terbuka banyak siswa yang bergumam kagum pada orang tersebut yang tidak lain adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan besar Namikaze. Keluar pemuda berambut kuning dengan jambang yang sedikit panjang dan iris mata berwarna violet A.k.a Menma, setelah itu keluar gadis berambut merah Crimson tergerai dengan iris biru A.k.a Rias, lalu seorang gadis berambut kuning dikepang setengah dan setengahnya dibiarkan tergerai dan beriris violet keluar A.k.a Jeanne, dan yang terakhir keluarlah gadis berambut kuning diikat twintail beriris biru A.k.a Naruko.

"Lihatlah, itu Menma-senpai"

"Kyaah, ada Rias-senpai"

"Mereka mengagumkan"

"Ada Naruko-chan dan Jeanne-chan juga"

"Pagi ini hari terbaik dihidupku"

Begitulah ucapan para murid yang melihat rombongan keluarga Namikaze, bahkan ada yang berteriak tidak jelas ketika tidak sengaja bertatap mata dengan mereka. Namun, tiba-tiba semua murid terdiam ketika melihat seorang pemuda memakai jaket lengkap dengan hoodie yang terpasang dikepalanya keluar dari mobil Ferrari tersebut.

"Hoi, bukankah itu murid aneh yang membolos di hari pertama masuk"

"Iya, kenapa ia berangkat dengan keluarga Namikaze?*

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan mereka, dasar murid aneh"

"Kau merusak pemandangan indah kami, pecundang!"

Banyak sekali cemoohan keluar dari mulut para murid KSHS kepada Naruto dan hanya dihiraukan oleh Naruto. Sontak ucapan mereka membuat saudara Naruto geram mendengarnya.

"Hei, ap-"

"Naru-kun~~"ucapan Menma terpotong ketika suara merdu memanggil nama Naruto dan membuat siswa lain melihat siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

Dan terlihatlah gadis bersurai pirang panjang tergerai dengan iris emas tengah berlari kearah Naruto.

Grep

Gabriel berlari kearah Naruto dan langsung memeluk lengan kanan pemuda tersebut, membuat hoodie jaket Naruto terbuka dan memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Blush

Seketika semua wajah murid perempuan yang melihat wajah Naruto, memerah karena wajah Naruto yang bisa dibilang cool membuat murid perempuan terpesona.

"Oh Gabriel, dimana Michael. Biasanya dia selalu bersamamu"tanya Naruto kepada malaikat kesayangan Tuhan tersebut yang sedang memeluk lengan kanannya itu.

"Michael-nii sedang ada tugas di surga, makanya ia izin tidak masuk hari ini"ucap Gabriel agar tidak ada yang mendengar aucapannya.

"Dan bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu ini, sesuatu yang kenyal mengenai tanganku"ucap Naruto blak-blakan dengan ekspresi datar membuat wajah Gabriel memerah.

"Naruto no Ecchi"teriak Gabriel dan sedikit menjauh dari Naruto.

Semua murid yang melihat interaksi mereka berdua hanya swetdrop, bahkan saudara Naruto yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Oh gomennasai, setelah bel pulang saya akan menunggu disini Namikaze-san. Ayo Gabriel, kita kekelas"ucap Naruto lalu melenggang pergi diikuti Gabriel dibelakangnya.

"Hai'"

Menma,Rias,Jeanne,dan Naruko yang melihat perubahan sifat Naruto hanya memasang ekspresi sedih, karena bila sedang berbicara dengan keluarganya sendiri sifat Naruto sangat dingin. Akan tetapi, bila sedang berbicara dengan Grayfia,Michael, dan Gabriel nada ucapannya sedikit berubah walaupun dengan ekspresi dingin tetapi sedikit ada nada bahagia terdengar di ucapannya.

Mereka pun berjalan kekelas masing-masing, Menma berada dikelas 3c sedangkan Jeanne dan Naruko berada dikelas 1b. Sementara Rias sedang berjalan dengan pelan menuju kelasnya, dilorong yang agak sepi pikirannya melayang kemana-mana karena memikirkan Naruto.

Sedangkan dikelas Gabriel yang duduknya bersebelahan dengan bangku Naruto hanya tersenyum sendiri membuat Naruto sedikit risih.

"Kau kenapa Gabriel, tidak biasanya kau tersenyum seperti ini"tanya Naruto sambil melirik gadis disampingnya.

"Hehehe, _nandemonai_ (tidak ada apa-apa)"ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Flashback On

Ketika Gabriel selesai mandi sore, sebuah suara memanggil dirinya.

"Gabriel"

Seketika Gabriel duduk dengan sedikit membungkuk hormat kepada suara tersebut.

"Hai', ada perlu apa Otou-sama sampai menghubungiku?"tanya Gabriel pada suara tersebut uang tidak lain adalah Tuhan.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang takdirmu dengan sang kegelapan"

"Apa maksud perkataanmu, Otou-sama?"tanya Gabriel bingung dengan perkataan Tuhannya.

"Aku telah menuliskan takdirmu sebagai penyelamat sang kegelapan, sebagai cahaya penerang jalannya dan sebagai pendamping hidupnya"

"Apa maksud Otou-sama tentang sang kegelapan adalah-"

"Benar, untuk sekarang 'dia' masih belum menyadarinya. Tapi berusahalah untuk mendapatkan hati sang kegelapan"

"Hai', Otou-sama. Aku akan berusaha mendapatkan hati sang kegelapan"

Flashback Off

Gabriel sangat senang ketika mengingat ucapan Tuhan padanya semalam. Saking senangnya, ia tidak mendengar kalau dari tadi dirinya dipanggil oleh Naruto.

"Gabriel"

"Oi, Gabriel-chan"panggil Naruto sambil menggoyangkan bahu Gabriel.

"E-eh, ada apa Naru-kun?"tanya Gabriel.

"Aku bertanya, bagaimana caramu pulang nanti. Apa kau membawa kendaraan pribadi saat berangkat ke sekolah?"tanya Naruto dengan nada datar sambil membenarkan hoodie jaketnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku naik kendaraan umum. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Lebih baik kau ikut denganku saja, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Sebagai tanda terima kasihku selama ini"

Ucapan Naruto tersebut membuat Gabriel sedikit kaget dan senang.

"Uhm, Arigatou. Naru-kun"

Setelah itu Sensei yang mengajar datang dan memulai pelajaran, sedangkan Naruto masih berpikir tentang perasaan Grayfia kepada keluarga Namikaze. Apakah Grayfia masih memiliki dendam kepada keluarga Namikaze atau tidak. Setelah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya, Naruto menarik sesuatu kesimpulan bahwa Grayfia memiliki niat tersembunyi untuk keluarga Namikaze. Entah apa itu tapi ia hanya akan mengawasi Grayfia dengan rapi.

Skip istirahat

Saat istirahat Naruto segera menemui Sirzech ditatap sekolah, guna memberikan informasi tentang Grayfia selama dua hari ini.

Krieet

Setelah membuka pintu atap, ia mendapati sosok malaikat Lucifer sedang membaca sebuah buku bersampul kuning. Entah apa isi dari buku tersebut, tapi ia tak memperdulikannya.

"Senpai, aku ingin memberikan informasi selama dua hari ini aku mengawasi-'nya'"ucap Naruto to the point.

"Santai saja Naruto, lebih baik kau duduk dulu dan membaca buku milikku ini bersama"ucap Sirzech basa-basi sambil menawarkan buku misteriusnya kepada Naruto.

"Memang apa isi buku tersebut?"tanya Naruto mulai penasaran.

"Lebih baik kau baca sendiri"ucapnya lalu memberikan buku tersebut kepada Naruto.

Setelah Naruto menerima buku tersebut, ia mulai membalik halaman per halaman. Setelah membacanya, ia langsung membakar buku bersampul kuning tersebut menggunakan api yang keluar dari telapak tangannya.

"Oi, kenapa kau membakar koleksi berharga milikku?"ucap Sirzech sambil mencak-mencak kepada Naruto, karena bukunya dibakar tanpa sebab.

"Aku tidak butuh koleksi buku mesum milikmu dan lebih baik kita membicarakan tentang bisnis kita"

"Baiklah, ceritakan serinci-rincinya"

Setelah itu, Naruto menceritakan tentang gerak-gerik Grayfia ketika Naruto membicarakan tentang keluarga Namikaze dan lain-lainnya selama dua hari ini.

"Baiklah, Arigatou atas kerja kerasnya. Nanti bayaranmu akan aku transfer ke rekeningmu dan awasi terus Grayfia Lucifage. Bila ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan langsung eksekusi ditempat"ucap Sirzech lalu pergi dari atap sekolah.

Sedangkan Naruto masih memikirkan perkataan Sirzech kepadanya barusan.

'Grayfia-nee'batin Naruto sambil menatap awan di langit.

Naruto pun segera kembali ke kelasnya, karena jam pelajaran selanjutnya akan segera dimulai. ketika ia sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah, ia tidak sengaja bertemu dua orang gadis. Yang satu adalah adiknya, Jeanne. Dan gadis yang satunya membuat dirinya sedikit kaget karena...

"Naru-niisama!"

Change scene

Terlihat tiga orang sedang duduk dibangku taman belakang sekolah, terlihat dua orang gadis dan satu orang pemuda sedang duduk bercengkrama. Ciri-ciri mereka adalah seorang gadis memiliki surai berwarna kuning dikepang setengah dan sisanya dibiarkan tergerai beriris violet A.k.a Namikaze Jeanne, seorang gadis yang satunya bersurai hitam diikat twintail dan sebagian dibiarkan tergerai beriris merah Ruby A.k.a Tohsaka Rin dan seorang pemuda yang memakai jaket serta hoodie yang masih terpasang hingga menutupi seluruh wajahnya A.k.a Naruto.

Mereka bertiga sedang membolos pelajaran, karena ajakan Rin setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dengan Naruto. Rin dan Naruto adalah saudara tidak kandung, dulu setelah dirinya diangkat menjadi malaikat ia diadopsi oleh keluarga Tohsaka dan hubungan dirinya dan Rin adalah adik kakak.

"Jadi Rin-chan, sudah berapa lama kau sekolah disini?"tanya Naruto pada gadis disebelahnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku baru pindah hari ini Nii-sama dan aku baru mengenal Namikaze-san"terang Rin sedangkan Jeanne dari tadi hanya melihat interaksi kakak dan teman barunya tidak mau ikut campur karena ia takut mengusik kakaknya.

"Jadi, kau dikelas yang sama dengan Namikaze-san?"

"Hai' dan Nii-sama maukah datang kerumah. Otou-san dan Oka-san pasti senang bila melihat dirimu lagi"ajak Rin kepada Naruto.

"Akan aku pikirkan"

"Yeey, _daisuki Nii-sama"_ ucap Rin girang sambil memeluk lengan kiri Naruto.

"Hn"balas Naruto singkat sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Rin sedangkan Jeanne yang melihat kedekatan teman barunya dengan kakaknya sangat iri. Dia juga ingin bisa dekat dengan kakaknya itu, tapi karena keadaan membuat Jeanne pasrah.

"Kalau begitu Nii-san kembali kekelas dulu dan kau jangan sampai merepotkan Namikaze-san"ucap Naruto dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Rin, setelah itu pun ia kembali kekelas ya.

Ketika ia berjalan di koridor sekolah ia bertemu dengan pemuda yang sangat ia kenal dan sepertinya pemuda tersebut menunggu dirinya.

.

.

"Ada perlu apa kau menemui diriku-"

.

.

" **Shirou Emiya** "

And cut

Yo minna, ketemu lagi denganku author yang keren ini (woi sadar diri Napa). Maaf bila ane update chapter ini lumayan lama dan word nya yang masih kurang banyak, jadi ane mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Dan untuk reader dengan Nick name the eraser, ane cuman mau ngomong kalo mau nge-flame lebih baik sadar diri. Bisanya cuman ngebully orang, kalo Lo jelek-jelekin ffn orang coba buktikan kalo Lo bisa buat ffn yang lebih baik. Orang yang bisanya ngehina orang lain gak lebih dari pecundang. Jadi sampai disini dulu dan sampai ketemu di chapter depan...

Unknownman 18 logout


	6. Ikatan

Title : The Curse

Crossover : Naruto x Fate x Hs DxD

Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance (mungkin sedikit atau bahkan tidak ada),Supranatural

Disclaimer :

Chara Naruto,Chara Fate, dan Chara Hs DxD bukan punya saya. Saya tidak mengambil keutungan sedikit pun

Summary : "Dia" yang diabaikan, ditelantarkan,dan tidak dianggap memutuskan untuk berjalan di jalannya sendiri. Dengan takdir yang diberikan dari Tuhan untuknya, mampukah ia mengemban tugas dari-Nya...

Pair : Naruto x ?

Rate : T

Warning : OC,OOC,Typo(s),miss-Typo,Alurnya berantakan,dan banyak kesalahan lain.

"Hai"berbicara

'Hai'membatin

.

Chapter 6 : Ikatan

.

Dikelas 2B sekarang sedang diajar oleh Morino Ibiki, seorang guru matematika yang terkenal sadis saat mengajar plus luka diwajahnya membuat dirinya semakin ditakuti siswanya. Sedangkan tokoh utama kita yaitu Naruto, dirinya sedang melamun dan hoodie jaketnya yang tidak terpakai membuat wajahnya terlihat. Saat ini ia sedang memikirkan perkataan _kouhai-nya_ (adik kelasnya) sewaktu ia ingin kembali kekelas tadi.

Naruto Pov

Setelah bertemu dengan adik angkatku, sekarang aku harus berurusan dengan _kouhai-ku_ (adik kelas) yang berambut oranye itu. Kenapa aku harus terlibat dengan masalah yang merepotkan seperti ini.

Flashback On

"A-ano, apa senpai yang bernama Naruto?"tanya pemuda bersurai orange dengan gagap didepan Naruto, karena penampilan yang cukup misterius membuat pemuda tersebut gugup plus takut.

"Hn, dengan aku sendiri. Ada perlu apa menemuiku?"tanya Naruto to the point.

"E-eto, _Watashi no namae wa_ Emiya Shirou _desu yoroshku_ Senpai. Aku ingin bertanya, apakah senpai me-memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Tohsaka-san?"tanya Shirou ragu.

"Aku sudah tau semua tentang dirimu, Emiya Shirou. Jadi tidak perlu basa-basi lagi dan kenapa kau menanyakan hubunganku dengan Tohsaka Rin?"tanya Naruto penuh selidik kepada pemuda didepannya ini.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Emiya Shirou, seorang murid kelas satu yang selalu membantu klub ekstrakulikuler yang memiliki masalah dengan barang elektronik di klub tersebut. Bahkan dirinya menjadi bahan pembicaraan dikelas Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku seterkenal itu"jawab Shirou sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakang.

"Jadi?"

"E-etoo...se-sebenarnya..."

.

.

.

"Gomen aku tidak tahu dan hubunganku dengan Tohsaka Rin hanya sebatas kakak angkatnya saja"ucap Naruto meminta maaf dengan nada datar membuat Shirou tidak enak.

" _Daijobu_ senpai, jadi apa senpai mau membantuku?"tanyanya dengan penuh harap.

"Aku tidak bisa membantu banyak, tapi akan kuusahakan"ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menjauh dari Shirou.

"Arigatou, senpai"ucap Shirou sambil membungkuk.

"Naruto"

"Eh"

"Panggil aku Naruto saja"

"Baiklah, Naruto-senpai"

Flashback Off

'Aku yang anti dengan masalah sosial seperti ini, malah harus membantu seorang bocah seperti dirinya. Walaupun aku bilang begitu, aku harus membantunya seperti apa?'batin Naruto bingung.

Naruto POV end

Ketika dirinya sedang melamun, ia tidak sadar bahwa dari tadi Rias dan Gabriel melihatnya. Mereka memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

'Naru-kun'batin Gabriel dan Rias bersamaan.

Ketika Naruto masih terlarut dengan pikirannya, sebuah spidol melayang kearahnya dan siap mengenai wajahnya.

Whussh

Stap

Alangkah terkejutnya semua murid ketika Naruto menangkap spidol tersebut menggunakan kedua jarinya. Pelaku pelemparan spidol tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Ibiki, hanya memasang ekspresi kesal karena Naruto mengabaikan pelajarannya dan apalagi spidol yang dilemparnya dapat ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Naruto membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Naruto, berani sekali kau mengabaikan pelajaranku"ucap Ibiki dengan aura gelap dibelakangnya membuat siswa yang lain bergidik ngeri.

Naruto yang ingin membalas ucapan Ibiki disela oleh Gabriel dan membuatnya terdiam.

" _Sumimasen Sensei,_ Naru-kun saat ini sedang tidak enak badan. Apakah kami berdua boleh izin tidak mengikuti pelajaran Sensei untuk pergi ke UKS?"tanya Gabriel dengan puppy eyes-nya membuat pertahanan seorang Ibiki runtuh seketika.

"B-baiklah, aku mengizinkannya. Cepatlah keluar Naruto"ucapan Ibiki tersebut membuat Naruto swetdrop.

'Mudah sekali'batin Gabriel senang.

Skip at UKS

" _Arigatou_ Gabriel, kau telah menyelamatkanku dari amukan guru bodoh itu"ucap Naruto datar.

"Ma ma ma, tidak perlu berterima kasih. Jadi ada masalah apa sampai membuat seorang Naruto melamun seperti itu?"tanya Gabriel sambil duduk dikasur bersebelahan dengan Naruto.

"Jadi begini..."

Naruto pun menceritakan pertemuannya dengan adik angkatnya dan Jeanne ditaman tadi dan pertemuannya dengan seorang pemuda bernama Emiya Shirou serta permintaannya pada Naruto. Sontak saja cerita Naruto membuat Gabriel memasang ekspresi tidak percaya, karena seorang Naruto mau membantu orang lain.

"Haaaaa!"teriak Gabriel ooc membuat Naruto yang disampingnya menutupi telinganya.

"Berisik, Gabriel"ucap Naruto dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Ahahaha...gomen, apa kau perlu baantuan?"tawar Gabriel kepada Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin dibantu, tapi karena aku tidak bisa melakukan permintaan yang seperti ini maka aku terima tawaranmu"ucap Naruto.

Change scene

Sedangkan sepeninggal Naruto dan Gabriel, Rias dari tadi mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya dengan malas. Pikirannya saat ini masih kalut, ia merasa dirinya tidak dibutuhkan oleh adiknya, Naruto. Bahkan menyapa dirinya dikelas pun Naruto tidak pernah, hal tersebut membuat dirinya semakin sedih. Sedangkan disebelahnya, seorang gadis bersurai ungu diikat dengan gaya ponytail A.k.a Akeno yang melihat sahabatnya sedih pun menghiburnya.

"Ne Rias-chan, apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Hening

Seketika ucapan Akeno barusan membuat seluruh murid di dalam kelas terdiam. Tentu saja, karena gadis yang dikagumi murid di KSHS tidak pernah dekat dengan seorang pemuda manapun tiba-tiba dikabarkan jatuh cinta dengan seseorang. Apalagi ia anak dari pengusaha terkenal di Jepang, membuat para pemuda yang ingin mendekatinya harus berpikir dua kali.

"A-apa yang kau katakan, A-akeno-chan. Aku tidak sedang jatuh ci-cinta"ucap Rias dengan gagap dan wajahnya berwarna merah padam.

"Hihihi, habisnya kau sering melamun terus. Makanya aku pikir kau sedang jatuh cinta"ucap Akeno dengan terkikik karena ia berhasil membuat sahabatnya itu tergagap.

'Masih ada kesempatan'batin murid laki-laki bersamaan lega, karena menurut mereka masih ada kesempatan untuk mendekati gadis populer seantero KSHS itu.

Skip saat Istirahat

Di koridor sekolah terlihat Gabriel dan Naruto sedang berjalan bersama untuk kembali kekelas mereka , 2B. Banyak tatapan diberikan pada Naruto oleh murid yang mereka lewati, terutama murid laki-laki karena kejadian tadi pagi diparkiran. Naruto pun hanya mengabaikan tatapan tersebut dan terus berjalan, sedangkan Gabriel dari tadi berjalan dibelakang Naruto pun risih karena pandangan yang diberikan oleh murid perempuan. Acara berjalan mereka berdua terhenti karena sebuah suara memanggil Naruto.

"Naru-niisama!"

Naruto dan Gabriel pun berbalik untuk melihat orang yang memanggil namanya dan terlihatlah gadis bersurai hitam diikat twintail tergerai beriris Hijau agak gelap sedang berlari kearah Naruto. Untungnya koridor saat ini sedang sepi karena murid yang lain sedang pergi kekantin, jadi tidak ada yang melihat mereka.

"Oh Rin-chan, ada perlu apa menemui Nii-san?"tanya Naruto kepada gadis yang sedang berdiri didepannya ini.

" _Nandemonai yo Nii-san_ (tidak ada apa-apa) _,_ aku hanya ingin menyapa Nii-san saja. Oh Gabriel-nee juga bersekolah disini? Lalu dimana Michael-nii? Pasti dia juga bersekolah disini juga kan?"tanya Rin bertubi-tubi.

" _Ishashiburi_ (lama tidak bertemu) Rin-chan, kebetulan kami bertiga mendaftar disini dan Michael-nii sedang ada urusan. Jadi ia izin tidak masuk sekarang"jelas Gabriel.

"Jadi, kalian cuma **BERDUAAN** seharian ini?"tanya Rin dengan nada datar sambil menekankan kata berdua kepada mereka.

"Hai' desu"balas Gabriel dengan aura permusuhan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Sekedar info saja, sebenarnya Rin mmlemiliki perasaan spesial kepada Naruto. Tapi karena Naruto yang kurang peka dan tidak peduli, ia hanya menganggap Rin sebagi adiknya yang harus ia lindungi. Walaupun Rin tidak adik kandungnya, tetapi Naruto tetap menyayanginya seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Rin-chan, apa kau kesini sendiri atau dengan seseorang?"tanya Naruto karena ia merasakan aura familiar selain dari adik angkatnya itu.

"Oh, aku bersama Jeanne-chan dan Naru-chan. Sungguh kebetulan sekali Nii-san, namamu dan Naru-chan bisa sama persis"ucap polos Rin.

Sedangkan Naruko yang mendengar teman barunya itu memanggil Naruto dengan embel-embel _niisama,_ membuatnya tersentak kaget. Ia baru kenal dengan Rin dan tiba-tiba Rin memanggil kakaknya dengan sebutan kakak. Ia bertanya-tanya tentang hubungan mereka berdua.

"A-ano Rin-chan, kalau boleh tahu hubungan kalian berdua itu seperti apa?"tanya Naruko memberanikan diri.

" _Gomennasai_ karena belum menjelaskan apa-apa, sebenarnya-"

" _Chotto matte_ (tunggu sebentar), sebelum itu lebih baik kau yang bersembunyi dibelakang tangga lebih baik keluar dulu"sela Naruto membuat yang lain tersentak kaget

Lalu dari belakang tangga keluarlah gadis bersurai Crimson yaitu Rias, semua yang ada disana kaget minus Naruto karena sedari tadi ia merasakan ada yang mengikutinya ketika ia hendak kembali dari UKS.

"Nee-chan!"teriak Naruko dan Jeanne bersamaan.

Sedangkan Rias yang ketahuan membuntuti adiknya hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"A-ah, h-hallo imouto-chan,Naru-kun, dan Gabriel-san"sapa Rias dengan canggung.

"Jadi, bisakah kau lanjutkan penjelasanmu tadi, Rin-chan"pinta Naruko setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Biar aku saja yang menjelaskannya. Setelah 'kalian' membuang Namikaze Naruto kejurang waktu itu, Namikaze Naruto berjalan tak tentu arah dan tujuan. Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Gabriel dan Michael, mereka bertiga berjalan bersama melewati dunia yang keras ini. Tapi Kami-sama mengabulkan permintaan mereka bertiga dan mempertemukan mereka ke sebuah keluarga kecil. Singkatnya marga kami yang sebenarnya adalah Tohsaka Naruto,Tohsaka Gabriel, dan Tohsaka Michael"jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Rias, Jeanne, dan Naruko yang mendengarnya memasang wajah syok, sedangkan Rin yang mendengar nama Namikaze dibelakang nama Naruto pun sedikit penasaran.

"Anoo Nii-sama, apa kau memiliki hubungan dengan keluarga Naru-chan. Karena aku tadi tidak sengaja mendengar marga Namikaze dibelakang namamu ketika kau menjelaskan kepada Naru-chan?"tanya Rin penasaran sedangkan Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu hanya diam dan hanya melirik Gabriel, Gabriel yang tahu arti lirikan tersebut langsung menjawab pertanyaan Rin.

"Ne Rin-chan, Naru-kun memiliki hubungan yang rumit dengan keluarga Namikaze dan tidak baik bila membicarakan masa lalu apalagi sekarang ini kita masih disekolah. Daripada itu, bagaimana keadaan Tou-san dan Kaa-san? Sudah 2 tahun aku tidak mendengar kabar mereka?"tanya Gabriel sekedar basa-basi dan tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah Rin menjadi sedih karena ditanya Gabriel seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya Kaa-san sudah meninggal sejak setahun lalu dan Tou-san menikah lagi dengan wanita lain Gabriel-nee,Naru-nii"

Gabriel langsung memeluk Rin dan mendekapnya, sedangkan Naruto melihat saudarinya dengan tatapan datar.

"Gomennasai Namikaze-san, bolehkah kami bertiga meminta waktu untuk berbicara bertiga saja? Karena ini masalah pribadi"ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk meminta izin dan yang dimintai izin jadi tidak enak dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga di koridor sekolah. Tidak lama kemudian, Rin sudah menjadi baikan dan mereka berpindah tempat ditaman belakang sekolah dan membolos pelajaran bersama.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan dengan siapa Tou-san menikah?"tanya Naruto sambil membuka hoodie jaketnya.

"Uhm, wanita yang menikah dengan Tou-san adalah..."

.

Skip time

.

Jam pelajaran hampir selesai dan mereka bertiga masih ditaman belakang bercanda tawa untuk meringankan beban kesedihan Rin, ketika asyik-asyiknya bercakap-cakap sebuah suara pemuda menginstrupsi mereka.

"A-anoo senpai!"

Seketika perhatian Naruto, Gabriel, dan Rin terfokus kepada pemuda tersebut. Naruto dan Gabriel yang mengerti pun mendekati pemuda tersebut dan meninggalkan Rin yang kebingungan dengan situasi yang terjadi didepannya saat ini.

"Dengar Emiya, bila kau membuat Rin sampai menangis kau akan tau akibatnya"ancam Naruto sedikit berbisik sambil memegang pundak kanan Shirou dan yang diancam pun bergidik ngeri.

"Naru-kun jangan menakut-nakutinya, _Ganbatte_ Emiya-kun!"ucap Gabriel sambil mengeluarkan tatapan berkilaunya, karena saingannya untuk mendapatkan hati sang kegelapan menjadi sedikit pikirnya.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan berusaha"

Naruto dan Gabriel pun menjauh dari tempat tersebut dan melihat interaksi mereka berdua dari jauh.

"Are, Emiya-kun?"ucap Rin terheran. Sebenarnya Rin dan Shirou adalah teman sedari kecil tapi karena keluarga Rin yang memiliki urusan pekerjaan diluar kota membuatnya terpisah dengan Rin ketika masih SMP. Dan sebelum ditinggal Rin pergi, ia berniat menyatakan perasaannya kepada gadis tersebut.

" _Ishashiburi,_ Rin-chan"

Gabriel dan Naruto yang melihat dari kejauhan sedikit terkaget karena ekspresi kecewa yang terpancar dari wajah Shirou. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat terlihat Shirou akhirnya berbalik hendak meninggalkan tempat tersebut, lalu Gabriel dan Naruto pun mendekatinya.

"Jadi?"tanya Naruto ambigu.

"Eh...etoo..."Shirou jadi tergugup karena tatapan penuh selidik dari senpai-nya itu.

"Naru-kun, kau malah membuatnya gugup karena melihat wajah mu yang seperti itu"ucap Gabriel sambil menyenggol perut Naruto dengan sikutnya.

"Sebenarnya..."

Flashback On

"Anoo Rin-chan, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"ucap Shirou sambil menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah Rin.

"Nani?"tanya Rin sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi polos membuatnya semakin imut di mata Shirou.

" _Jissai ni, watashitachiha tomodachidattanode watashi wa anata no tame ni tokubetsuna kimochi o motte imasu. Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu Rin-chan!_ (Sebenarnya, saat kita berteman aku punya perasaan khusus untukmu. Aku mencintaimu Rin-chan!)"ucap Shirou lantang dengan badan sedikit membungkuk, malu karena pernyataan cintanya tersebut.

"Gomennasai Emiya-kun"

"Eh"Shirou langsung menegakkan badannya sambil melihat ekspresi Rin dengan tatapan cemas.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang menyukai seseorang"ucap Rin sambil memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak bertatap muka dengan Shirou.

'Sebenarnya aku sedang menyukai seseorang'

'Menyukai seseorang'

'Seseorang'

Ucapan tersebut terus berputar dikepala Shirou, wajahnya blank dengan tatapan tidak percaya bahwa dirinya telah ditolak oleh gadis yang selama ini ia Cintai.

 _"Dare?"_

"Ha!"respon Rin kepada pemuda bersurai oranye didepannya ini.

"Siapa orang tersebut?"tanya Shirou kepada gadis didepannya ini.

"Dia adalah..."

Flashback Off

"Jadi Rin-chan sedang jatuh cinta pada orang lain dan kau ditolak, Emiya?"

Jleb

Ucapan tersebut membuat hati Shirou serasa ditusuk pedang tepat dihatinya.

"Hai'"

"Naru-kun, kamu harusnya mengerti dengan keadaan Emiya-kun saat ini. Gomen Emiya-kun, memang orang di sebelahku ini orang yang tidak peka pada perasaan orang lain"kata Gabriel meminta maaf mewakili Naruto kepada Shirou.

"Ie, daijobu yo Senpai. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu karena harus segera pulang"ucap Shirou meminta izin dan diberi anggukan oleh kedua orang tersebut. Ketika sudah agak jauh dari taman, ia berhenti dan menatap langit sore.

'Aku menghormati perasaanmu kepada-'Nya', Rin-chan"

Skip saat pulang sekolah

Naruto pun izin kepada Gabriel dan Rin karena harus mengantar pulang keluarga Namikaze dan membuat Gabriel kecewa karena Naruto membatalkan janjinya dan menyuruhnya pulang bersama Rin. Disinilah dirinya sekarang, diparkiran sekolah sambil menunggu majikannya keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"Dasar, lama sekali"gerutu Naruto sambil bersender di pintu mobil tersebut, ketika ia masih menggerutu tidak jelas sebuah suara tiba-tiba masuk ke kepalanya.

"Naruto"

"Ada apa Michael"tanya Naruto kepada Michael menggunakan telepati, itu adalah kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh setiap malaikat Tuhan.

"Waktu si manusia ular tersebut sudah habis, saatnya mengambil jiwa yang terkutuk"ucap Michael membuat Naruto menyeringai, sudah lama ia menunggu untuk mengambil nyawa pria ular tersebut dan kesempatannya pun tiba.

"Inilah yang kutunggu, Michael"pikirannya pun buyar ketika rombongan saudaranya datang.

"Oh Naruto, sudah lama menunggu kami?"tanya Menma berbasa-basi kepada adiknya.

"Ie, Namikaze-san. Mari kita berangkat"mereka pun segera pulang tanpa ada pembicaraan yang berarti, bahkan Naruto menyetir mobil tersebut lebih cepat daripada tadi pagi ketika mereka berangkat ke sekolah. Setelah memasuki halaman kediaman Namikaze, mobil tersebut melambat dan akhirnya berhenti tepat didepan pintu masuk rumah.

Setelah seluruh saudaranya keluar dari mobil, Naruto langsung pamit pulang karena ada tugas dari Michael dan ia memiliki janji untuk pulang kekeluarga Tohsaka.

"Namikaze-san, saya izin pulang karena tugas saya hari ini sudah selesai"ucap Naruto lewat jendela mobil tanpa keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Tapi, Nii-san-"

Brum brummm

Belum selesai Jeanne berbicara, mobil yang ditumpangi Naruto langsung melesat dengan cepat keluar dari kediaman Namikaze. Mereka yang melihat kepergian Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang sedangkan di dalam rumah terlihat wanita bersurai merah sedang terlihat senang sambil menata makanan di meja makan sambil bersenandung ria.

"Are Kushi-chan, kenapa kau semangat sekali hari ini?"tanya Minato kepada istrinya.

"Tentu saja aku semangat sekali, karena aku memasak makanan ini dengan tanganku sendiri dan aku yakin ketika anak-anak pulang nanti mereka pasti sangat lapar. Apalagi Naruto yang pastinya sangat lelah dan mau tidak mau ia harus makan malam bersama kita, ttbane!"jawab Kushina dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Tadaima!"tidak lama setelah itu terdengar suara remaja-remaja yang baru selesai dari mencari ilmu disekolah, sontak saja hal tersebut membuat Kushina semakin semangat dan menyambut mereka didepan ruang makan bersama Minato.

"Okaeri"jawab Kushina dan Minato bersamaan.

"Kalian pasti lapar kan? Ayo makan malam dulu setelah itu istirahatlah. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong dimana Naruto. Kaa-san tidak melihatnya ikut kalian kesini?"tanya Kushina bertubi-tubi dengan semangatnya, membuat rombongan remaja tersebut tersenyum miris.

"Gomen Kaa-san, Naru-nii langsung pulang. Katanya ia sedang ada keperluan penting"jawab Jeanne membuat semangat Kushina tadi menghilang dan diganti dengan tatapan sedih.

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu kalian ganti baju terlebih dahulu lalu setelah itu mari kita makan bersama"ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum yang terlihat dipaksakan.

"Hai'"ucap para remaja tersebut lalu mereka segera naik ke lantai dua untuk mengganti pakaian. Sedangkan Kushina terlihat meneteskan air matanya, Minato yang melihat istrinya menangis tersebut langsung mendekap tubuh Kushina kepelukannya.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks, kenapa setiap kita ingin mendekati Naruto hiks seperti dirinya membuat jarak diantara kita hiks..hiks.. Minato"tangis Kushina dipelukan suaminya tersebut.

"Sabarlah tsuma, kita harus tetap bersabar. Kesalahan kita kepada Naruto sangatlah banyak, oleh karena itu tidak mungkin bila dirinya dengan mudah memaafkan kesalahan kita"ucap Minato menenangkan istrinya

Sedangkan ditempat lain terlihat mobil Ferrari berwarna oranye melesat dengan cepat dijalan raya, didalamnya terlihat pemuda bersurai pirang-hitam sedang menyeringai sambil terus menyetir mobil sport tersebut.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, _Hebi_ (ular). Sebentar lagi malaikat maut-mu akan segera tiba menjemputmu, kheh"ucapnya diakhiri dengan seringaiannya yang semakin lebar sambil matanya yang melihat sekeliling jalanan Tokyo.

.

.

.

" **Ketemu!"**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC

Yo minna~~ ketemu lagi dengan author yang gak jelas ini. Ane minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian semua yang menuggu Ffn ini up, dan gk perlu banyak omong lagi silahkan baca chapter ini dengan khidmat. Kritik dan saran akan saya terima selama kritik dan saran tersebut membangun dan dapat memberi ane pencerahan. Kalau begitu sampe ketemu di chapter depan~~

Unknownman 18 log out


	7. Bertemu Kembali

Hai~~ ketemu lagi di chapter ini dengan Author kece ini (digebukin reader bareng2 :V). Special thanks untuk reader bernama 'lol' yang telah memberi saran yang menurut ane sangat membangun. Sekarang sesi Tanya jawab :

'Pain Overture : saya orang Jatim'

'Toriq : saya update tiap sabtu ato minggu'

Yah itu untuk pertanyaan di chapter kemarin dan saya ada kabar gembira untuk kalian reader sekalian, yaitu buah manggis ada ekstraknya (woi yang bener ngasih berita!) _gomen_ ,hehehehe…sebenarnya Crezix-sensei akan balik lagi nulis di Ffn. Tapi aku dikasih amanah disuruh tanya kepada kalian, yaitu ingin Ffn yang LoL v2 ingin diteruskan olehku atau Crezix-sensei. Jawabannya bisa kalian tulis dikolom review atau langsung inbox ke saya. Jadi itu saja yang ingin saya katakan, sekarang mari kita baca chapter ini dengan semangat!

Title : The Curse

Crossover : Naruto x Fate x Hs DxD

Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance (mungkin sedikit atau bahkan tidak ada),Supranatural

Disclaimer :

Chara Naruto,Chara Fate, dan Chara Hs DxD bukan punya saya. Saya tidak mengambil keutungan sedikit pun

Summary : "Dia" yang diabaikan, ditelantarkan,dan tidak dianggap memutuskan untuk berjalan di jalannya sendiri. Dengan takdir yang diberikan dari Tuhan untuknya, mampukah ia mengemban tugas dari-Nya...

Pair : Naruto x ?

Rate : T

Warning : OC,OOC,Typo(s),miss-Typo,Alurnya berantakan,dan banyak kesalahan lain.

"Hai"berbicara

'Hai'membatin

.

Chapter 7 : Bertemu Kembali

.

Setelah beberapa menit pemuda pirang tersebut menyetir mobil sport tersebut, ia pun menemukan target yang telah ia cari sejak sore tadi. Saat ini ia sedang berjalan menuju bangunan tua dipinggiran kota Tokyo, terlihat dari sudut mana pun bangunan tersebut hanya tinggal menunggu ambruknya saja. Akan tetapi hal tersebut tidak membuatnya takut dan lari meninggalkan tugas, karena ia tahu hobi mangsanya ini.

Julukan _hebi_ (ular) tidak hanya pajangan semata, dari data yang ia terima dari Michael dijelaskan kalau Orochimaru adalah ilmuwan gila yang suka meneliti tentang keabadian. Dan sejauh ini ia telah melakukan percobaan pada semua makhluk hidup dan ia teliti dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Orochimaru juga adalah buronan polisi karena telah melakukan banyak sekali tindak criminal dan mengatasnamakan tindakannya tersebut dengan penelitian.

Menculik,membunuh,dan menyiksa makhluk hidup hingga manusia yang ia gunakan sebagai penelitian gilanya tersebut dan karena dirinya sulit ditangkap oleh pihak hukum makanya ia mendapat julukan _hebi_ (ular).

ketika dirinya telah masuk kedalam bangunan tersebut, ia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Tapi dirinya tidak menyerah, menggunakan kekuatan indra ke-7 miliknya ia berhasil menemukana tempat bersembunyi Orochimaru. Indra ke-7 atau bisa disebut ' _seventh sense_ ', adalah indra dimana seseorang dapat melakukan hal diluar perkiraan manusia. Normalnya manusia hanya dapat mencapai indra ke-6 saja, akan tetapi itu tidak berlaku bila manusia tersebut adalah malaikat yang dipilih oleh tuhan secara langsung seperti Naruto. Akan tetapi, berbeda dengan Michael dan Gabriel yang dari awal adalah malaikat dan dikaruniai kekuatan oleh Tuhan itu sendiri. Sedangkan Naruto adalah malaikat yang dipilih oleh Tuhan dan karena dari awal Naruto adalah manusia Tuhanpun memberinya indra ke-7 agar kekuatannya menyamai para malaikat asli seperti Michael dan Gabriel.

Setelah menggunakan indra ke-7 miliknya, Naruto pun menemukan sebuah jalan rahasia menuju ruang bawah tanah. Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia segera masuk jalan rahasia tersebut, semakin dalam ia masuk kedalam lorong tersebut semakin minim pula pencahayaan di lorong yang ia lalui. Ia pun berjalan menggunakan penglihatan malam miliknya, itu adalah sebagian kecil dari kemampuan indra ke-7 miliknya. Bahkan kalau ia mau, Naruto dapat mengubah aliran waktu atau biasa disebut mengubah masa lalu. Tapi karena dapat mengubah masa depan dan mengubah takdir berjuta-juta nyawa di bumi, ia pun tidak mau melakukannya karena menurutnya 'yang berlalu biarlah berlalu dan hadapilah apa yang akan datang nantinya'.

Setelah 15 menit berjalan ia menemukan sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi kertas penelitian berserakan dilantai dan juga terlihat tabung air sebesar manusia dewasa di pojok ruangan. Akan tetapi ada yang aneh diruangan tersebut, ya ruangan tersebut sangat sepi dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana.

Ketika hendak ingin masuk lebih dalam untuk melihat isi ruangan tersebut, tanpa sengaja ia menginjak tali jebakan diruangan itu dan menyebabkan dirinya terjatuh kedalam ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan hewan berbisa seperti ular,kalajengking,kelabang, dll. Setelah Naruto terjatuh kedalam ruangan yang dipenuhi hewan berbisa tadi, dari belakang pintu keluarlah sesosok lelaki berpupil vertikal seperti ular menyeringai senang karena jebakannya berhasil.

" _Satte,_ apa kau bisa bertahan dari hewan pelihraanku itu. Naruto-kun?khukhukhu…."ucap lelaki tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Orochimaru.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, _Baka-Orochi._ Kita masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang"ucap sebuah suara mengintrupsi, membuat lelaki ular tersebut berbalik melihat pintu masuk ruangannya dan alangkah terkejutnya Orochimaru, ketika melihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang-hitam sedang berdsandar didepan pintu sambil membawa sabit ditangan kirinya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa se-selamat dari s-s-sana?" gagap Orochimaru sambil berkeringt dingin.

'Berpindah tempat' atau 'teleport' adalah salah satu kemampuan dari indra ke-7 atau ' _seventh sense'_ yang membuat penggunanya berpindah tempat sesuka hatinya dan 'Realita' adalah kemampuan dimana penggunanya melakukan kejadian yang dipikirkan oleh korbannya kepada si pengguna. Disini Orochimaru melihat Naruto jatuh kedalam lubang perangkapnya dan ia berpikiran bahwa Naruto pasti mati, dan Naruto melakukan 'Realita' kepada Orochimaru dan mengelabuinya itu juga termasuk kemampuan _seventh sense_.

"Jangankan mainanmu yang kemarin, peliharaanmu yang ini tidak mengefek apapun kepada tubuhku ini. Atau yang selama ini kau cari, yaitu **KEABADIAN** " ucap Naruto sambil menekankan kata abadi yang membuat Orochimaru iri dan marah seketika.

"Diam kau! Jangan membuatku tertawa bocah, abadi? Kau hanya beruntung saja!" teriak lantang Orochimaru sambil menyangkal ucapan Naruto dengan keringat dingin membasahi wajah pucat miliknya.

"Kau bilang begitu tapi ekspresimu berbanding terbalik dengan ucapanmu tadi, kheh manusia benar-benar membuatku tertarik"ucapnya dengan seringai iblis terpasang diwajahnya membuat Orochimaru semakin berkeringat dingin sambil berjalan kebalang.

Sreet

Langkah Orochimaru terhenti karena pijakannya sudah mepet dengan lubang jebakannya tadi yang dipenuhi dengan hewan peliharanya sedangkan Naruto semakin berjalan mendekat dengan sabit hitamnya berputar disamping kiri tubuhnya. Semakin lama jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja dan seringai Naruto semakin lama semakin lebar karena buruannya sudah terpojok.

" _Ma-matte_ Naruto-kun, bagaimana kalau kita membuat sebuah perjanjian terlebih dulu"tawar Orochimaru sambil memikirkan rencana untuk dapat kabur dari Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto memasang ekspresi heran karena semua targetnya sama saja, mereka bertingkah sombong dan angkuh ketika mereka menganggap dirinya lemah dan takut serta memohon atas nyawa mereka ketika dirinya telah menunjukkan kemampuannya. "Mari kita dengarkan apa perjanjiannya, bila tidak membuat diriku tertarik maka aku akan langsung mencabut nyawamu"ucapnya diakhiri dengan tatapan sinis.

'Kena kau, khukhukhu ternyata kau mudah sekali tertipu Naruto-kun'batin Orochimaru senang karena dirinya berpikir Naruto termakan omongannya

"Tapi karena aku sedang terburu-buru-"gantung Naruto dengan tatapan tajam sedangkan Orochimaru masih diam sambil menunggu ucapan Naruto selanjutnya.

Jrasshh

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung menebas tubuh lelaki ular tersebut dan membuat roh Orochimaru terbelah menjadi dua sedangkan tubuhnya tetap utuh tanpa ada luka sedikitpun

"Aku tidak jadi mendengar perjanjian yang kau tawarkan"ucapnya sambil menendang jasad Orochimaru hingga jatuh kelubang jebakan tadi.

Secara visual Naruto memang terlihat seperti membelah tubuh Orochimaru menjadi dua akan tetapi jasadnya tetap utuh bahkan tidak ada bekas luka sedikitpun. Jawabannya ada pada sabit yang selalu digunakan oleh Naruto, sabit itu adalah sabit yang digunakan oleh Shinigami untuk mencabut nyawa dan memiliki kelebihan tersendiri. Yaitu bila digunakan untuk mencabut nyawa targetnya hanya rohnya saja yang berefek pada tebasannya sedangkan bila digunakan untuk membunuh orang biasa efeknya seperti benda tajam lainnya.

Setelah selesai menendang jasad Orochimaru, Naruto segera keluar dari bangunan tersebut dan pergi kekediaman Tohsaka untuk memenuhi janjinya kepada Rin. Ketika hendak memasuki mobilnya, ia mendapat telepati dari Michael.

"Naruto"

"Ada apa? Aku baru saja selesai melakukan tugas yang kau berikan tadi sore"tanyanya sambil memasuki mobil bermerk Ferrari tersebut.

"Aku sudah tau tentang itu, aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah Gabriel sekarang bersamamu? Daritadi aku mencari di apartemennya, tapi dia tidak ada"

"Aku sungguh kasihan dengan Gabriel karena memiliki kakak pengidap _siscon_ sepertimu, dan untuk pertanyaanmu tadi Gabriel sekarang berada dikediaman Tohsaka karena ajakan Rin-chan di sekolah tadi. Sekalian kau ikutlah, aku akan menjemputmu di tempat biasa kita bertemu"ucap Naruto watados tanpa memperdulikan Michael yang sedang menahan kesal karena ucapannya.

"Tunggu tunggu, kenapa kalian bisa betemu dengan Rin-chan?"Tanya Michael.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti"ucap Naruto sambil menginjak gas mobil tersebut membuatnya keluar dari daerah bangunan tua tersebut. Dengan skill mengemudi yang mumpuni, Naruto menembus jalanan Tokyo yang ramai dengan kecepatan sedang.

Memakan waktu 15 menit, Naruto akhirnya sampai di Café yang biasa ia dan Michael jadikan tempat berdiskusi. Ketika sampai disana, ia yang keluar dari mobil sport berwarna orange tersebut menjadi sorotan pengunjung café tersebut. Karena merk mobil tersebut yang bisa dibilang mahal serta warna orange yang nyentrik membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan pengunjung café kepadanya, Naruto segera masuk kedalam dan mencari Michael. Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namanya, "Naruto!" teriak seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang tidak lain adalah Michael.

"Ayo, kita segera berangkat. Gabriel pasti sedang menunggu kita"ajak Naruto lansung tanpa melihat Michael dan hal tersebut sukses sang Utusan Surga berteriak kesal "Narutoooo awas kauuu!" begitulah teriakan gaje Michael.

Change scene

Sedangkan disebuah rumah mewah terlihat dua orang gadis sedang berbeda surai menatap kaca dari kamarnya yang tembus ke taman depan rumah tersebut. Akan tetapi, gadis bersurai hitam memecah keheningan "A-anoo Gabriel-nee, ap-apa Naru-niisama sudah memiliki pa-pa-pacar?" Tanya gadis tersebut sambil tergagap dengan wajah memerah.

Sedangkan Gabriel yang ditanya oleh adik angkatnya seperti itu lantas tersenyum jail. "Ada apa _Imouto-chan_? Apa kau mau mendahului _Nee-chanmu_ , hmm? Dan lagipula bukankah kau baru saja ditembak oleh Emiya-kun?"Tanya Gabriel sambil tersenyum jail, senyumannya semakin mengembang ketika melihat wajah adik angkatnya yang semakin memerah.

"B-bagaimana _Nee-chan_ tau?"Tanya gadis bersurai hitam A.k.a Tohsaka Rin dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah karena kakak angkatnya itu tau kalau dirinya baru saja mendapat pengakuan cinta oleh teman masa kecilnya.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan jarak jangkauan pengamatanku dan Naru-kun juga sudah tau"seketika ucapan Gabriel barusan membuat Rin menatapnya tidak percaya dan lansung jatuh terduduk dengan ekspresi wajah blank.

" _U-uso daro_ "ucap Rin.

Brumm brumm

Namun perbincangan mereka terhenti ketika sebuah mobil bermerk Ferrari berwarna orange masuk keparkiran depan rumah, yang tidak lain adalah mobil yang dinaiki Naruto dan Michael. Ketika pintu mobil terbuka, terlihat dua pemuda bersurai pirang keluar dengan posisi yang aneh, terlihat pemuda ber-hoodie sedang merangkul atau lebih tepanya mencekik leher pemuda yang satunya. Terlihat pemuda yang dicekik lehernya A.k.a Michael berteriak kesakitan ketika dirinya dicekik sambil diseret masuk kedalam rumah oleh pemuda ber-hoodie A.k.a Naruto.

"Hei-hei-hei Naruto pelan-pelan, _ittai…ittai….ittai_ "

"Aku tidak peduli, lagipula ini salahmu karena berteriak ditempat umum"ucapnya watados dan terus menarik Michael sampai dipintu depan rumah.

"A-anoo Naruto-san?"terdengar suara berat lelaki berumur 25-an memanggil Naruto. Ciri-ciri lelaki tersebut adalah bersurai coklat dan memakai kalung berbentuk salip terbuat dari perak yang dari tadi memandangi interaksi Michael dan Naruto.

" _Hai' Naruto desu_ "jawab Naruto dengan polos sambil melepas hoodie jaketnya.

" _Are_ Kotomine-san?"

Time skip

Saat ini terlihat 4 orang remaja sedang berkumpul diruang makan, mereka berempat adalah Naruto,Michael,Gabriel,dan Rin. Saat ini mereka berkumpul diruang makan karena permintaan ayah Rin sekalian untuk mengenalkan istri serta saudara baru mereka kepada Naruto,Michael, dan Gabriel karena mereka bertiga izin pergi sebelum ibu kandung Rin meninggal. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, diruang makan sedang menunggu ayah Rin sedang memanggil anggota keluarga barunya.

"Oi, kenapa situasinya malah jadi seperti ini?"Tanya Naruto memecah keheningan diantara mereka dengan ekspresi datar serta nada yang dingin.

"Jangan mengeluh Naruto, bukannya kau yang ingin tau saudara baru Rin-chan?"kali ini Michael yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan yang bertanya malah melirik Michael dengan lirikan yang berisi 'Jangan banyak omong, semua ini salahmu!' dan tentu saja hal tersebut membuat sang 'Utusan Surga' berkeringat dingin.

"Ini semua salahmu Michael, bila kau tadi tidak banyak bicara mungkin kita tidak perlu menunggu _Otou-sama_ disini sekarang!"ucap Naruto dengan wajah stoicnya.

Flashback On

" _Are_ Kotomine-san?"

Yap, lelaki tersebut adalah Kotomine Kirei. Dia dulunya bekerja sebagai pengasuh Naruto,Michael,Gabriel,dan Rin ketika masih kecil hingga SMP. Akan tetapi, karena Naruto,Michael, dan Gabriel yang izin pergi dari keluarga Tohsaka untuk hidup mandiri setelah kelulusan mereka ketika SMP membuat pekerjaan Kirei berubah menjadi supir pribadi Rin.

"Ternyata benar kalau itu kalian berdua, tadi aku juga pulang bersama Gabriel _oujo-sama_ da Rin _ojou-sama_. Tidak terasa sudah 2 tahun saya tidak melihat kalian bertiga dan sekarang kalian terlihat dewasa, terutama anda Naruto-sama dan Michael-sama selalu bersemangat seperti biasa"ucap Kirei sekedar basa-basi sekedar melepas rindu.

"Hn, _arigatou_ "jawab Naruto singkat,padat, dan tidak jelas membuat Michael yang masih dipiting ternganga karena jawabannya dan Kirei hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Anooo Kotomine-san, anda bilang tadi 'Gabriel pulang dengan Rin-chan'. Bagaimana caranya Gabriel bisa pulang dengannya?"Tanya Michael masih diposisi yang sama, yaitu dipiting Naruto.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya, kami bertemu Rin-chan disekolah dan katanya ia baru pindah hari ini. Lalu blablablalbla dan begitulah ceritanya"bukan Kirei yang menjawab melainkan Naruto, tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Michael sewot.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi _baka_ Naruto!"teriaknya.

"Ano Kotomine-san, apa _Otou-sama_ ada dirumah?"tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Michael, Naruto malah mengacuhkannya dan bertanya pada Kirei.

"Kalau Tokiomi-sama ada dirumah, apa kedatangan kalian bertiga ini ada hubungannya dengan istri baru Tokiomi-sama?"Tanya Kirei kepada Naruto dan hanya mendapat balasan "Hn" dari Naruto. "Kalau begitu, kalian berdua berdua tunggu diruang makan saja. Biar nanti saya yang memanggil yang lain" jawabnya dan langsung mengantarkan Naruto dan Michael ke ruang makan.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Gabriel serta Rin turun dari kamar atas dilantai dua dan mereka berempat menunggu bersama disana selagi Kirei memanggil ayahnya Rin.

Flashback Off

Setelah lima belas menit menunggu, terlihat lelaki berusia 30-an memakai jas berwarna merah maroon bersurai hitam agak coklat sedang menuruni tangga, diikuti empat orang yang salah satunya Naruto pernah lihat di sekolahnya.

Terlihat empat orang sama-sama bersurai pirang tetapi berbeda gender, yang satu pemuda dan yang tiga adalah dua orang gadis dan seorang wanita berumur 28 tahun dengan dada yang terbilang lumayan besar. Mereka berempat pun mendatangi tempat Naruto dan yang lain berkumpul, tiba-tiba sebuah ucapan mengintrupsi mereka berempat.

"Oh _ishashiburi_ Naruto, Michael, dan Gabriel. Sudah 2 tahun tidak bertemu, ternyata kalian sudah tambah dewasa ya"ucap lelaki tersebut yang tidak lain adalah ayah dari Rin, Tohsaka Tokiomi. Naruto serta yang lain langsung mendekati Tokiomi dan berpelukan seperti keluarga bahagia.

" _Otou-sama Ishashiburi_ , kami bertiga pulang kesini karena mendengar kabar duka dari Rin-chan"ucap Gabriel dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kami turut bersedih dan juga meminta maaf karena tidak ada disaat terakhir Oka-sama meninggal dan juga kami mendengr kabar kalau Otou-sama telah menemukan pengganti dari Oka-sama"kali ini Naruto yang menjawab sambil melirik ibu dan sudara tiri barunya yang dilirik pun menatap Naruto dengan intens, terutama pemuda bersurai pirang dengan raut wajah seperti yankee.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan diri kalian, mereka adalah ibu serta saudara baru kalian"ucap Tokiomi sambil melirik wanita yang ada dibelakangnya agar mengerti situasi saat ini. Wanita yang dilirik Tokiomi langsung maju dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Jadi kalian bertiga yang bernama Naruto-kun,Michael-kun, dan Gabriel-chan ya, kami berempat selalu mendengar tentang kalian bertiga dari Tokiomi-kun. Ngomong-ngomong namaku adalah Tohsaka Tsunade, ibu baru kalian. Jadi, mulai sekarang panggil aku Kaa-san"ucap wanita yang bernama Tohsaka Tsunade, yap wanita tersebut namannya dulu adalah Senju Tsunade. Dulunya Tsunade bekerja sebagai asisten pribadi Tokiomi, memang Tsunade dulunya memiliki perasaan kepada pemimpin perusahaan tersebut. Tapi karena Tokiomi sudah memiliki istri jadi dia memendam perasannya tersebut, tapi setelah mendengar kabar bahwa istri Tokiomi telah meninggal, dia pun berusaha menghibur atasannya yang sedang berduka dan setahun kemudian ia dilamar oleh Tokiomi menjadi istrinya karena Tokiomi menyadari perasaannya. Tsunade adalah seorang janda beranak tiga, walaupun begitu wajahnya selalu terlihat awet muda seperti remaja.

"Namaku adalah Tohsaka Gilgamesh, Anak pertama dari tiga bersaudara dan juga Senpai kalian di K.S.H.S. Sebenarnya aku sedikit penasaran dengan identitasmu yang sebenarnya Naruto, karena aku pernah melihatmu mengantarkan anak dari CEO terkenal Namikaze"ucapan Gilgamesh barusan membuat yang lain kaget minus Michael dan Gabriel karena mereka tahu masalah yang sebenarnya, sedangkan Gilgamesh menyeringai sambil menatap Naruto dari atas kebawah.

Tokiomi yang mendengar perkataan Gilgamesh mengernyit bingung, karena anak angkatnya yang berurusan dengan keluarga terkenal Namikaze. Sedangkan Michael dan Gabriel yang mendengarnya hanya satu kata yang ada dipikiran mereka berdua saat ini 'Jangan pernah mengungkit masa lalu Naruto, bila tidak ingin terkena masalah'.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau inginkan Senpai, tapi bila kau ingin mengusik hidupku kupastikan kau akan **Menyesal** "ucap Naruto dengan menekankan akhir kalimatnya sambil mengeluarkan sedikit aura membunuh untuk mengancam kakak angkatnya itu dan yang diancam berkeringat dingin karena tatapan menusuk dari Naruto.

" _Gomen_ Naru-kun, maafkan kakakku yang tidak sopan itu"ucap gadis bersurai pirang pucat dengan gaya rambutnya yang diikat ponytail juga memiliki iris mata berwarna aqua marine.

"Hn"jawab Naruto singkat sedangkan yang lain melihat interaksi Naruto dengan gadis tersebut sedikit penasaran apalagi gadis tadi memanggil Naruto dengan suffix '-kun' membuat mereka semakin penasaran.

"Ne Naru-kun, apakah kamu mengenal gadis itu. Kalau tidak salah, aku mendengarnya memanggilmu dengan suffix '-kun'. Apa kamu memiliki hubungan dengannya?"Tanya Gabriel mewakili yang lain dengan jari telunjuk menunjuk gadis tersebut.

"Hai', perkenalkan namaku adalah Tohsaka Ino dan juga aku teman Naruto dari kelas 2A. salam kenal saudara baruku!"ucap gadis yang bernama Ino dengan bersemangat sedangkan Michael dan Gabriel yang mendengarnya sedikit kaget. "Naruto, ternyata kau punya teman selain aku dan Gabriel ya. Ternyata kau sudah dewasa sekarang"ucap Michael sambil menangis bombai sedangkan Gabriel sedang membatin 'Sainganku bertambah satu lagi, tapi aku akan tetap semangat'batinnya menyemangati.

" _Urusai_ Michael, soal bagaimana aku mengenalnya akan aku ceritakan lain kali"ucap Naruto ketus sedangkan Tokiomi dan Tsunade yang melihat percakapan anak-anaknya hanya tersenyum lega karena mereka dapat akur satu sama lain.

"A-anoo, perkenalkan na-namaku Tohsaka Samui . Aku anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara dan aku sekelas dengan Rin-chan disekolah, salam kenal Naruto-nii,Michael-nii dan Gabriel-nee"ucap gadis berambut pirang sebahu yang bernama Samui diakhiri dengan membungkuk. Kini anggota keluarga Tohsaka menjadi lebih ramai, urutan keluarga saat ini adalah :

Tohsaka Tokiomi (kepala keluarga)

Tohsaka-Senju Tsunade (Ibu rumah tangga)

Tohsaka-Senju Gilgamesh (anak pertama)

Tohsaka Naruto (anak kedua)

Tohsaka Michael (anak ketiga)

Tohsaka Gabriel (anak keempat)

Tohsaka-Senju Ino (anak kelima)

Tohsaka Rin (anak keenam)

Tohsaka-Senju Samui (anak ketujuh)

Setelah perkenalan tersebut, keluarga Tohsaka pun melakukan acara makan bersama dengan perasaan senang karena keluarga mereka telah berkumpul. Terlihat wajah Tokiomi yang tersenyum bahagia melihat keluarga barunya, terdengar canda tawa mereka diruang makan. Walupun keadaan sekarang menjadi bahagia, tetap saja Naruto tidak bisa tersenyum atau ikut tertawa seperti yang lain. Dia hanya menanggapi pembicaraan yang lain dengan 3 kata yaitu 'Hn', 'Ya', 'Tidak', sifat datarnya tersebut dimaklumi oleh yang lain terlebih Tokiomi yang sudah tau sifat pemuda yang berstatus sebagai anak angkatnya itu.

Tanpa sengaja pandangan Naruto menangkap ekspresi Rin yang terlihat antara sedih dan bahagia, namun ia mengacuhkannya dan memilih melanjutkan acara makan malamnya. setelah acara makan malam tersebut selesai, mereka langsung pergi kekamar masing-masing karena jam menunjukkan pukul 23.35. Setelah memasuki kamarnya, terlihat Naruto sedang berdiri didepan kaca kamarnya dan membuka mata Blue sapphire dan merah vertical miliknya. Terlihat Naruto sedang berkonsentrasi mengalirkan kekuatan malaikatnya ke mata blue sapphire miliknya, seketika mata birunya berubah menjadi berbentuk jam berwarna emas (bayangin matanya Tokisaki Kurumi dari anime Date a live) dan mata merahnya menyala semakin terang.

"Sekali-kali menggunakan kekuatan ini tidak apakan?"ucap Naruto dengan mata yang berbentuk jam miliknya berputar lebih cepat. Saat ini Naruto sedang menggunakan ' _Seventh Sense_ ' miliknya, yaitu 'melihat masa depan'. Mata yang berbentuk jam tadi berguna sebagai melihat masa depan atau masa lalu, bila dentingan jam dimatanya berputar searah jarum jam dengan cepat berarti Naruto sedang melihat masa depan sedangkan bila dentingan jam dimatanya berputar tidak searah jarum jam maka Naruto sedang melihat masa lalu. Sedangkan mata merahnya berguna seperti kamera video yang merekam kejadian masa depan atau masa lalu. Dan yang ia lihat masa depannya saat ini adalah masa depan yang akan dilakukan Grayfia nantinya.

Setelah selesai, terlihat matanya kembali seperti semula menjadi blue sapphire dan mata merahnya tidak menyala seperti tadi. "Jadi begitu ya"ucap Naruto, lalu ia segara pergi tidur karena besok ia harus bangun pagi-pagi.

.

Skip time

.

Pagi yang cerah nan damai terlihat dikediaman Tohsaka, saat ini seluruh anggota keluarga telah berkumpul diruang makan untuk sarapan pagi. Tapi bila lebih teliti lagi ada yang kurang diruangan tersebut "Tou-san, Naru-nii kemana? kok tidak ikut sarapan?"Tanya Rin kepada ayahnya. Yap, pemuda bersurai pirang-hitam tidak terlihat disana.

"Naruto izin berangkat duluan karena memiliki urusan katanya"jawab Tokiomi kepada putrinya. Michael dan Gabriel hanya mengangguk-angguk saja sedangkan Ino dan Rin terlihat berpikir.

"Urusan?"beo Rin.

"Tou-san tidak tahu urusan apa itu, tapi kata Naruto hanya urusan pribadi. Oh dan satu lagi yang ingin Tou-san katakan, kalau kalian berenam nanti akan diantarkan oleh Kirei"

"Hai'"ucap mereka berenam bersamaan.

Sedangkan dilain tempat, terlihat pemuda bersurai pirang-hitam sedang berdiri sambil menyender mobil Ferrari miliknya, saat ini ia sedang menunggu anak dari majikannya. Ketika sedang menunggu, terlihat seorang wanita berpakaian maid datang menghampirinya.

"Naru-kun, ada apa memanggil Nee-chan?"ucap maid tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Grayfia.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu, Nee-chan" jawab Naruto sambil berdiri didepan Grayfia.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Grayfia bingung karena tiba-tiba berdiri didepannya.

"Sebenarnya….

.

.

.

.

"Bgaimana bisa kau tau, Naru-kun?"Tanya Grayfia sambil membulatkan matanya sedangkan Naruto masih menatapnya datar.

"Nee-chan mau percaya atau tidak terserah, tapi aku bisa melihat semuanya"ucap Naruto sambil berbalik ketika dirinya melihat rombongan remaja berjalan kearahnya.

"Lalu, kau akan memilih yang mana Naru-kun?"Tanya Grayfia dengan menatap punggung pemuda yang sudah dianggap adik olehnya dan sebuah ucapan membuat sebuah senyum terukir diwajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan memilih pilihan tadi dan aku tidak akan melarang Nee-chan untuk melakukannya, karena Nee-chan adalah orang yang berharga bagiku. Tapi akan kuberi saran untukmu Nee-chan, 'Dendam tidak akan pernah berakhir walaupun orang yang menjadi penyebab dendam tersebut tumbuh telah mati'"ucap Naruto lalu masuk kemobil miliknya.

"Nee-chan akan mengikuti saranmu, Naru-kun"ucap Grayfia sambil berbalik menghiraukan tatapan bingung dari rombongan remaja yang baru sampai disana.

.

Skip time

.

Ditempat parkir K.S.H.S saat ini terlihat sedang ramai bersitegang, terlihat kedua kubu saling berhadapan dan terlihat pemuda berhoodie ditengah-tengahnya.

"Kau gadis merah, kenapa kau dan saudaramu keluar dari mobil milik Naru-kun?"Tanya Gadis bersurai pirang pucat gaya ponytail sambil menunjuk gadis bersurai crimson didepannya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa hubunganmu dengan Naru-kun?"balas gadis bersurai merah crimson A.k.a Rias tak kalah sengit.

.

Flashback On

.

Terlihat mobil Ferrari berwarna orange masuk ke area parkir K.S.H.S diikuti mobil berwarna hitam MPV dibelakangnya. Ketika mobil Ferrari tersebut berhenti mobil MPV tersebut juga berhenti disebelahnya, ketika penumpang mobil hitam keluar tampak penumpang tersebut menatap tidak percaya ketika melihat pemuda berhoodie keluar dari mobil Ferrari tersebut diikuti rombongan anak dari CEO terkenal.

Sontak hal tersebut mengundang tanda tanya bagi rombongan yang keluar dari mobil MPV tadi, langsung saja gadis bersurai pirang pucat diikat ponytail bertanya dengan nada tinggi sambil mencak-mencak ke gadis bersurai merah crimson tersebut yang baru keluar dari mobil Ferrari berwarna orange tadi. Kejadian tersebut pun menjadi tontonan siswa lain.

.

Flashback Off

.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut sedikit tersentak 'Tunggu dulu, bila arah pembicaranya kesini maka…'batin Naruto sedikit cemas. Ketika Naruto ingin menengahi pertengkaran mereka berdua, tiba-tiba terdengar suara mengintrupsi mereka.

"Kalian berdua, tolong hentikan pertengkaran kalian!"kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulut pemuda pirang dengan jambang yang sedikit panjang A.k.a Menma, tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Ino dan Rias yang sedang adu mulut berhenti. Rias yang melihat kakaknya bicara pun menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, " _Imouto-chan_ , bila kalian teruskan dapat menjadi masalah juga untuk kita nanti. Benarkan Gilgamesh?"ucap Menma dengan santai sambil melihat Gilgamesh yang hanya bersedekap dada. Sebenarnya hubungan Menma dan Gilgamesh adalah teman setim basket dulu dan karena mereka sudah kelas tiga mereka pun berhenti, walaupun tidak melakukan klub bersama lagi mereka berdua tetap menjadi sahabat.

"Kau benar Menma, lebih baik kita segera masuk kekelas masing-masing dan untuk semua yang menonton disini silakan bubar!"ucap Gilgamesh sambil berteriak membuat siswa yang menonton langsung bubar. Setelah itu rombongan keluarga Namikaze pun meninggalkan tempat parkir diikuti rombongan keluarga Tohsaka setelahnya, menyisahkan Naruto yang dari tadi berdiam diri disana.

'Sepertinya Miss Direction milikku berhasil, sekarang lebih baik aku pergi keatap dan membolos pelajaran disana'batin Naruto sambil menyeringai kemenangan (ckckckck,jangan meniru sifat Naruto yang suka membolos pelajaran ya teman-teman. Tunggu dulu, bukannya saya yang buat sifat Naruto begitu hehehe #Author digebuk massal), yap 'Miss Direction/Hawa keberadaan yang tipis' adalah kemampuan dimana sang pengguna mengalihkan objek perhatian yang seharusnya kearahnya dan dialihkan ke orang lain. Seperti kejadian tadi, ketika Naruto ingin menghentikan pertengkaran Ino dan Rias tiba-tiba Menma menyela dirinya dan Naruto pun mengalihkan perhatian yang seharusnya terarah kepadanya menjadi kearah Menma. Kalau yang ini tidak termasuk 'Seventh Sense' karena 'Miss Direction' adalah keahlian Naruto sejak kecil, bahkan Michael dan Gabriel tidak dapat menyadarinya. Naruto pun berjalan kearah atap dengan santai tanpa ada rasa bersalah, ketika dirinya hendak memegang knop pintu atap sekolah tangannya terhenti ketika sebuah suara feminim terdengar mengucapkan sesuatu kepadanya.

" _Chotto matte_ , bukankah saat ini jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung?"Tanya gadis yang posisinya dibelakang Naruto. Naruto pun berbalik agar dapat melihat gadis yang berada dibelakangnya saat ini, ketika selesai berbalik Naruto dapat melihat rambut sebahu bersurai ungu kehitaman dengan mata beriris amythyst dibalut kacamata ungu yang memberi nilai plus tersendiri untuk kecantikan gadis tersebut. Naruto dapat melihat tanda ketua OSIS yang berada dibahu gadis tersebut dan tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung menanyakan keperluan gadis tersebut.

"Jadi ada perlu apa _Kaichou-san_ menemui orang sepertiku?"Tanya Naruto watados yang tentu saja membuat gadis didepannya saat ini kesal. "Kau bertanya seperti itu dengan entengnya? Seharusnya kau tau kalau saat ini adalah waktunya pelajaran dimulai dan kenapa kau malah masih disini, pemuda-san?"ucap gadis tersebut berkacak pinggang.

"Naruto"

"He?"

"Naruto, panggil aku Naruto dan kenapa aku sedang ada disini bukanlah urursanmu"ucap Naruto sedikit dingin lalu membuka pintu atap sekolah setelah itu menutupnya lagi tanpa menunggu respon dari gadis tadi.

Cklek

"Apa-apaan ucapannya tadi"ucap gadis tersebut lalu mengikuti Naruto dan alangkah terkejutnya gadis itu ketika melihat atap sekolah yang kosong dan ketika dirinya melihat sekelilingnya tidak ada tanda-tanda pemuda tadi. 'Aneh sekali, jelas sekali kalau tadi dia masuk kesini?' batin gadis itu bingung dan karena tidak perduli gadis tersebut pergi dari sana.

Cklek

"Sona Sitri, gadis yang selalu menjadi peringkat pertama ketika ujian dan menjabat sebagai _Fuku Kaichou_. Merepotkan bila harus berhadapan dengan gadis seperti itu"ucap seorang pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Naruto yang sedang bersender ditembok sebelah pintu yang menuju atap, sebenarnya ketika dirinya masuk keatap tadi dirinya hanya menyender pada tembok tersebut sambil menurunkan hawa keberadaannya agar gadis tadi menyadari keberadaanya dan Naruto berhasil mengelabui gadis bermarga Sitri tersebut. Naruto pun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya disana dan memejamkan matanya, sedangkan dikelas 2B terlihat dua orang gadis berbeda surai yaitu Gabriel dan Rias yang merasa ada yang kurang dan ketika mereka mengingatnya ekspresi mereka sontak langsung berubah.

"Naru-kun dimana!"ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

.

.Skip time

.

.

Saat ini jam istirahat sedang berlangsung dan terlihat juga para murid K.S.H.S sedang menyerbu kantin sekolah, ada juga yang membawa _bento_ dan memakannya di taman bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Sedangkan terlihat tokoh utama kita Naruto masih berbaring di atap sekolah, padahal sejak pagi tadi dirinya membolos pelajaran dan sampai jam istirahat dirinya masih tertidur.

Tap tap tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearah Naruto, namun ketika sampai disamping Naruto orang tersebut berhenti dan duduk disamping Naruto. "Akhirnya kau kesini Senpai"ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidur siangnya.

"Jadi informasi apa yang kau dapatkan, _Naruto no Shinigami_?"Tanya malikat bergelar Lucifer tersebut.

"Jujur saja kemarin aku tidak mengawasinya, tapi aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik. Nanti…."

.

..

And cut

.

.

Yey akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini dan selamat untuk diriku sendiri, soalnya ini chapter yang paling panjang daripada chapter The Curse yang pernah ane tulis (ketauan klo Author yang satu ini no life).

*Jleb (Woi sakit tau)

Dan juga, hari ini kami segenap Author Fanfiction Indonesia yang berisikan:

Shiba Tatsuya

Red Saber-Mordered

Jok'ztheblackdevil

Chic White

Unknownman 18

Dwight's

Azainagamasa dan PembawaCeritaIsekai

.weed, Azumamaro, dan RFI collection.

Afly /

RayNaruKushi/Neon-Blue Sapphire

sedang memberikan kejutan untuk reader yang setia membaca Fanfiction, hari ini tanggal 27 para Author mengadakan event update serentak. Apa itu update serentak? Yaitu kami para Author Ffn membuat sebuah kesepakatan dan menjadikannya sebuah event berupa update bersama-sama yang ditentukan pada tanggal 27 Oktober hari ini. Tujuannya untuk menarik minat para reader lagi di Ffn dan memancing adanya Author-author baru. Eit, belum selesai karena pada awal November nanti aka nada event update serentak gelombang kedua yang kan diisi oleh :

Hyuugadevit-cherry

Jangkryx

Kuroyukki

Rain no Lancelot/Uzumaki Naruto'chii

Da cinvi

RyukaRa

Arubatarion

Apocalypse of Yami

Shooting Quasar

Author-Gorilla

Phantom no Emperor/Cronos rose

Brengzeck-id

Kaze Riku

# **Publish &UpdateSerentak2018**

 **-Ayo majukan dunia perfanfiksian Indonesia-**

Dan juga saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada Author **4kagiSetsu** , **Dwight's** ,dan **Fahrul742** yang mau mampir membaca Ffn saya ini (T T).

(Dasar Penjilat :v)

Dan jangan lupa pilih Author mana yang menurut kalian pantes nerusin LoL v2, aku atau Crezix-sensei sendiri. Dan sampai ketemu lagi dichapter berikutnya~~~~

Unknownman 18 Logout


	8. Rencana

Yo, ketemu lagi dengan Author yang tergolong kece ini (Thor, lu kalo ngarep ketinggian). Dan bagaimana event minggu lalu? Apa kalian terhibur? Bahagia? Terangsang? (Pikiran lu mesum terus Thor, mau digebukin massal ama reader lu) hehehehe…yang penting semoga kalian senang dan terhibur dengan event yang kami adakan kemarin dan jangan lupa baca Ffn-ku yang berjudul ' _Kawatta_ ' yang akan update setiap 2 minggu sekali yeeeeey!. Dan terima kasih atas voting kalian yang memilih Ffn LoL v2 dilanjutkan oleh pemiliknya sendiri yaitu Crezix-sensei dan berbahagialah kalian kaumku karena Crezix-sensei akan balik kedunia per-Fanfiksian. Sampai disini saja basa-basinya dan mari kita baca chapter ini dengan semangat muda! (ketularan Guy-sensei nih Author)

Title : The Curse

Crossover : Naruto x Fate x Hs DxD

Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance (mungkin sedikit atau bahkan tidak ada),Supranatural

Disclaimer :

Chara Naruto,Chara Fate, dan Chara Hs DxD bukan punya saya. Saya tidak mengambil keutungan sedikit pun

Summary : "Dia" yang diabaikan, ditelantarkan,dan tidak dianggap memutuskan untuk berjalan di jalannya sendiri. Dengan takdir yang diberikan dari Tuhan untuknya, mampukah ia mengemban tugas dari-Nya...

Pair : Naruto x ?

Rate : T

Warning : OC,OOC,Typo(s),miss-Typo,Alurnya berantakan,dan banyak kesalahan lain.

"Hai"berbicara

'Hai'membatin

.

Chapter 8 : Rencana

.

Saat ini terlihat 2 orang pemuda berbeda surai saling bercengkrama diatap sekolah tanpa memperdulikan jam istirahat yang sudah berakhir 10 menit yang lalu, terlihat pemuda bersurai pirang-hitam sedang memakan stik yang terbuat dari tepung dan dengan coklat yang sudah mongering dan menutupi setengah badan stik tersebut. Sedangkan pemuda bersurai merah yang berada disebelah pemuda tadi sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di Smartphone miliknya, "Baiklah Naruto, aku sudah mengirimnya ke nomor ATM milikmu dan mungkin ini akan menjadi tugas terakhirmu karena perjanjian kita telah selesai"ucap pemuda bersurai merah A.k.a Sirzech kepada Naruto yang sedang asik memakan pocky miliknya.

"Baiklah, senang bekerja sama denganmu Lucifer- _san_ "ucap Naruto watados karena yang terpenting menurutnya adalah bayarannya sudah masuk ke rekening miliknya.

" _Baka_ , aku tidak bilang kalau tugasmu selesai. Masih ada tugas terakhir untukmu dan tugas terakhir ini adalah hasil dari penjelasanmu tadi"ucapnya sambil memandang Naruto dengan tatapan serius.

Flashback On

"Sebenarnya nanti Grayfia-nee berniat membunuh seluruh anggota keluarga Namikaze kecuali diriku dengan cara meracuni mereka dan rencana ini telah ia siapkan bertahun-tahun yang lalu ketika kejadian pembuanganku 12 tahun yang lalu"ucap Naruto dengan nada datar yang terkesan tak peduli dangan nasib 'mantan' keluarganya nanti sedangkn lawan bicaranya hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala saja.

"Lalu?"

"Ha? Apa maksudmu dari pertanyaan ambigu-mu itu _Senpai_?"Tanya Naruto kepada pemuda didepannya ini dengan ekspresi dinginnya, surai pirang-hitamnya berkibar karena tertiup angina yang cukup kencang karena tempat mereka yang diatap sekolah.

"Lalu, apa kau berniat membiarkan Grayfia membunuh 'mereka'? akan kuberitahu sesuatu kepadamu, Naruto"ucap Sirzech dan hanya dibalas dengan "Hn" oleh Naruto.

"Jawablah Naruto, apa menurutmu setelah kematian ada kehidupan lagi?"Tanya Sirzech sambil berjalan mendekati pagar yang menjadi pembatas atap sekolah dan tanah dibawahnya sedangkan Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu oleh sang 'bintang fajar' pun menjawabnya.

"Tentu ada, bukannya di kitab sudah tertulis'Bahwa setelah kematian masih ada kehidupan lagi dan jiwa yang telah mati akan dihidupkan lagi tetapi dengan raga yang berbeda dan begitupun seterusnya'"jelas Naruto dengan jelas sambil mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang ada disana.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi bila salah satu dari jiwa orang yang mati tersebut telah melakukan salah satu '7 Dosa besar'?"Tanya Serzech sambil berbalik dan menatap Naruto dengan serius membuat yang ditatap tersentak karena mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja mereka akan masuk ke Neraka dan hak mereka untuk hidup lagi tidak akan diberikan"jawabnya dengan ekspresi seperti menyadari sesuatu. "Mungkinkah-"

"Benar, dan sejauh ini aku mewakili 2 dari '7 Dosa besar'. Yaitu 'Kesombongan' dan 'Kemarahan' dan aku selalu melihat jiwa-jiwa yang ditenggelamkan,dicabik-cabik,dimakan hidup-hidup, dan berbagai penyiksaan lain di Neraka karena jiwa tersebut telah melakukan '7 Dosa besar'" jawab Sirzech sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto sedangkan pemuda disampingnya terlihat menatap dirinya tidak percaya.

" _U-uso daro_ , lagipula mewakili dosa apa bila membunuh manusia?"Tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit tinggi seakan tidak percaya dengan ucapan _Senpai_ -nya itu, sedangkan Sirzech yang ditanya hanya bersikap santai.

"Membunuh makhluk hidup mewakili dosa 'Kemarahan' dan dosa itu masuk 3 dosa paling berat diantara '7 Dosa mematikan' dan 3 lainnya adalah yang kuwakili saat ini, yaitu 'Kesombongan','Kemarahan',dan 'Iri hati'. Jadi bagaimana pendapatmu setelah aku menjelaskannya, apa kau mau merubah keputusanmu?"tanyannya sambil memegang sekotak pocky dari kantong celananya.

" _Matte_ , bila tadi kau bilang kau mewakili 2 dari '7 Dosa Besar' lalu siapa yang mewakili sisanya?"Tanya Naruto sambil mengambil pocky yang berada ditangan Sirzech, membuat pemiliknya sewot.

"Oi _baka_ , kenapa kau mengambilnya itu milikku! Yasudahlah, untuk pertanyaangmu tadi yang mewakili sisanya adalah raja iblis yang menempati Nereka paling dalam. Tapi tenang saja, mereka telah lama dikurung didasar Neraka karena telah dikalahkan oleh para archangel dari surga"Jawabnya lalu mengambil smartphone disakunya sedangkan Naruto masih melamun karena memikirkan ucapan Sirzech tadi sambil memakan pocky ditangannya.

"Sejujurnya aku ingin membuat Grayfia- _nee_ membunuh 'mereka', tapi aku telah memberi kebebasan padanya. Jadi pilihan apa yang akan dipilih oleh Grayfia- _nee_ nantinya aku hanya akan mendukungnya dari belakang"ucapnya panjang lebar sambil menatap langit biru.

Flasback Off

"Kalau aku menerimanya apa yang akan kau lakukan dan sebaliknya, apa yang akan kau lakukan bila aku menolaknya?"tanyanya sambil asik memakan pocky yang dia ambil dari Sirzech tadi.

"Bila kau menerimanya aku tidak perlu turun tangan untuk mengeksekusi Grayfia bila dirinya memilih membunuh seluruh anggota keluarga Namikaze dan kemungkinan kau bisa merubah jalan pikirannya. Sedangkan sebaliknya, bila kau menolak aku akan turun tangan dan langsung membunuhnya ditempat bila gerak-geriknya ingin membunuh keluarga Namikaze. Lagipula, bukannya tugasmu bila ingin mengambil jiwa-jiwa manusia yang waktunya telah habis?"ucap Sirzech sambil sedikit membujuk Naruto agar mau menerima tugas terakhirnya.

Terjadi keheningan beberapa menit karena Naruto sedang memikirkan ucapan sang 'Bintang fajar' barusan. Ketika dirinya ingin mengambil pocky lagi, ia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Dirinya merogoh kotak pocky tadi dan karena tak kunjung dapat dirinya pun melihat kotak tersebut. Ternyata pocky miliknya telah habis dan dengan terpaksa dirinya menerima tawaran Sirzech tadi.

"Baiklah, aku menerimanya"

Sirzech pun tersenyum kemenangan, karena sebenarnya pocky Naruto dari tadi ia ambil tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto dan menyembunyikannya. Dan karena Naruto menyetujuinya, ia pun mengembalikan pocky yang ia sembunyikan tadi.

"Tapi sepertinya kau akan mendapat masalah, Naruto"ucap Sirzech sambil berjalan kearah Naruto, ucapannya tadi membuat lawan bicaranya mengernyit bingung.

"Maksudmu ap-hei dari tadi kau menyembunyikan pocky milikku daritadi"ucap Naruto sewot dan hanya dibalas dengan juluran lidah oleh Sirzech, ketika ingin membalas Sirzech ucapannya terhenti karena sebuah suara menghentikannya.

Cklek

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok gadis cantik bersurai pirang panjang bermanik emas, tidak lain adalah Gabriel.

"Ternyata kamu disini Naru-kun dan dengan siap-"ucapan Gabriel terhenti ketika melihat rupa seorang pemuda disebelah Naruto. Teringat kejadian dimasa lalu melintas dikepalanya, teringat seorang pria bersurai merah mengamuk dan membumi hancurkan Surga beserta isinya dan setelah itu menantang Tuhan untuk bertarung menentukan siapa yang terkuat. Setelah kejadian tersebut, pria bersurai merah itu diusir dari Surga dan menjadi malaikat jatuh dan mendapat julukan Lucifer.

"Yo _ishashiburi_ , Gabriel-chan"sapa pemuda tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Sirzech dengan senyuman lima jari sedangkan yang diam disapa menundukkan kepalanya, membuat ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup poni rambutnya.

"Kenapa?"terdengar suara keluar dari gadis bersurai pirang tersebut sedangkan kedua pemuda yang mendengarnya mengernyit kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau kembali lagi? Kenapa kau melakukan 'itu' kalau kau kembali menampakkan diri lagi?"Tanya Gabriel dengan nada tinggi sambil bercucuran air mata.

Sirzech yang melihat Gabriel menangis pun berjalan mendekatinya untuk menenangkannya, ketika kurang beberapa langkah lagi sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsi dirinya dan membuatnya berhenti.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang takdirmu, Lucifer- _san_ "ucap Naruto sambil memfokuskan mata bermanik sapphire miliknya hingga berubah menjadi bentuk jam. Sirzech yang mendengarnya pun tersentak, karena Naruto memandangnya dengan ekspresi serius.

"Na-naruto, _masaka omae_ …"

"Hn _daijobu dayo ne, Kami-sama_?" ucap Naruto entah kepada siapa, tiba-tiba waktu diantara mereka terasa berhenti dan terdengar suara berat nan tegas dari langit.

" **Sebenarnya aku ingin memberi tahunya sendiri, tapi mumpung ada Gabriel jadi sekalian saja agar kalian tau** "ucap tidak lain adalah Tuhan itu sendiri.

" _O-otou-sama_ , _nande koko ni_?"Tanya Gabriel terlepas dari acara menangisnya.

Sedangkan Sirzech yang mendengar suara Tuhannya pun terkaget dan langsung duduk membungkuk memberi hormat, tiba-tiba terlihat setitik cahaya yang bersinar dengan terang turun dari langit dan berhenti dihadapan Sirzech yang masih memberi hormat.

" **Bangunlah, wahai 'Putra Fajar'. Aku sungguh salut dengan kesetianmu padaku walaupun telah kuusir dari surga dan kusamakan derajatmu dengan iblis-iblis terkutuk di Neraka, kau tetap menunjukkan rasa hormatmu padaku dan malah membantu** _ **shinigami**_ **baru yang telah kupilih ini** "ucap cahaya tersebut kepada malaikat Lucifer sedangan Gabriel yang melihat kejadian didepan matanya saat ini terlihat bingung.

" _Chotto matte_ , sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat ini Naru- _kun_ , _Otou-sama_?"tanyanya dengan ekspresi bingung tapi malah membuatnya terlihat imut dimata Sirzech dan Naruto. Karena risih melihat gadis yang memiliki julukan 'Malaikat kesayangan Tuhan' tersebut semakin bingung, Naruto pun meminta izin untuk menjelaskan situasi saat ini.

" _Kami-sama_ , hamba izin untuk menjelaskan situasi saat ini kepada Gabriel. Jujur saja, hamba risih melihat tatapan tidak tahu-nya itu"ucap Naruto dengan nada datar yang membuat Tuhan tertawa sendiri dengan kejujuran Naruto.

" **Hahahahaha…perkataanmu yang selalu jujur ketika menggambarkan suasana hati yang sedang kau rasakan tersebut, membuatku tertawa Naruto-** _ **kun**_ **. Baiklah, aku izinkan** "ucap Tuhan yang membuat Gabriel sweatdrop sendiri, karena tidak biasanya ayahnya tertawa apalagi sampai terbahak-bahak seperti itu.

"Hn, _arigatou_ atas pujiannya dan untukmu Gabriel dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tidak mau bila disuruh menjelaskannya dua kali"ucap Naruto dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Gabriel.

"Jadi, sebenarnya _Kami-sama_ pernah mengajakku berdiskusi tentang pendapatnya tentang menata ulang tatanan dunia ini. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuatku tersanjung karena 'Dia' yang notabennya seorang Tuhan mengajakku berdiskusi tentang tujuannya untuk dunia ini, akan tetapi aku tidak menjawabnya dan hanya berkata bahwa 'Aku akan mengikuti apapun rencana-' **Nya** ' meskipun itu mengorbankan nyawaku sekalipun'"ucap Naruto panjang lebar dan tentu saja membuat ekspresi Gabriel terbelalak tidak percaya, karena dirinya yang dikenal dengan malaikat yang paling dekat dan disayangi oleh Tuhan tidak pernah diajak bicara tentang rencananya untuk alam semesta ini.

" _Matte_ , maksud dari 'menata ulang dunia ini' jangan-jangan maksudmu-"

"Benar, yaitu memulai kiamat dengan aku sebagai tokoh utamanya sambil menggunakan senjata terkutuk yang tersimpan didalam jurang Neraka yang ditempati oleh Hades dengan hewan peliharaanya Cerberus. Yaitu Ascalon"ucapnya tanpa mengubah ekpresi datarnya sedangkan Gabriel sudah kaget setengah mati mendengar ucapannya barusan.

Ascalon, adalah senjata berbentuk pedang yang dikatakan dapat membunuh kaum Naga bahkan dapat membunuh Tuhan itu sendiri. Senjata tersebut sangat kuat dan tidak dapat dipatahkan walaupun lawannya pedang Excalibur sekalipun, Ascalon terbuat dari batuan dari Neraka yang dikumpulkan oleh Hades lalu diberikan oleh Hephaestus untuk ditempa menjadi pedang. Hephaestus terkenal sebagai Dewa yang pandai menempa dan membuat berbagai senjata, tentu saja kekuatan,ketahanan,serta kerusakan yang disebabkan oleh senjata tersebut sangatlah fatal. Oleh karena itu Dewa dari Mitologi dari Yunani tersebut tidak senbarangan menerima permintaan membuat senjata oleh siapapun.

Setelah jadi, pedang Ascalon dipakai oleh Hades untuk berperang dengan bangsa titan dan hasilnya perang tersebut dimenangkan oleh Hades dengan Ascalon. Setelah perang melawan bangsa Titan, Hades pun menaruh Ascalon dirumahnya yaitu dasar jurang Neraka yang ditancapkannya diatas batu yang dijaga oleh hewan peliharaanya Cerberus. Setelah bertahun-tahun ditaruh di dasar jurang Neraka, Ascalon semakin kuat karena panas dari Neraka serta keburukan yang masuk kedalamnya, membuat Ascalon sangat cocok sebagai senjata untuk mengawali Kiamat.

" _Fukano desu_ , sama saja bunuh diri bila harus mengambilnya dari sana. Bahkan mustahil walaupun yang mengambilnya malaikat tertinggi sepertiku dan Michael- _nii_ "ucap Gabriel dengan khawatir, takut jika ucapan pemuda tersebut yang berniat mengambil senjata tersebut terjadi sungguhan. Karena tempat tinggal Hades yaitu Tartarus, tidak akan membiarkan Malaikat sekalipun keluar dari sana. Karena Tartarus merupakan tempat para jiwa orang yang mati bersinggah sementara lalu melanjutkan kemana tujuan akhir yaitu Neraka atau Surga.

"Aku tau itu, maka dari itu aku tadi megatakan kalau itu adalah 'pendapat _Kami-sama_ ' dan tentu masih lama akan berlangsung. Setelah mebambahas itu, _Kami-sama_ mengatakan padaku bahwa dirinya telah lelah mengurus dan mengawasi tingkah laku manusia yang tidak pernah mau berubah dan mengatakan bahwa diri-' **Nya** ' akan meninggalkan singgasana miliknya dan bersembunyi untuk beberapa waktu untuk mengistirahatkan diri sambil memberi beberapa pengetahuan-' **Nya** ' kepada seseorang" ucapnya sambil diakhiri dengan helaan nafas panjang karena kelelahan.

Gabriel yang mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto pun membulatkan matanya karena mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh pemuda pirang tersebut. "Apa maksud dari penjelasan dari Naru- _kun_ barusan, _Otou-sama_? Kau berniat pergi meninggalkan singgasanamu di surga dan bersembunyi di tempat yang tidak dapat kami semua raih dan meninggalkan alam semesta tanpa ada yang mengawasinya? Dan siapa 'seseorang' yang akan kau bawa itu?"Tanya Gabriel beruntun sambil bercucuran air mata karena dia tidak siap bila harus ditinggal oleh Tuhannya itu.

" **Tenanglah Gabriel, aku tetap akan mengawasi kalian dari tempatku berada nanti dan tentu saja aku meminta Naruto-kun untuk menjaga keseimbangan alam semesta selama aku pergi nanti. Dan untuk sesorang yang akan kuajak bersamaku adalah anakku ini sang 'Bintang Fajar', selama ini aku mengawasimu anakku dan kau menunjukkan kesetian penuh padaku walaupun kau telah dianggap raja iblis dari Neraka oleh seluruh makhluk hidup sekalipun. Bangkitlah anakku, kita harus segera pergi ke tempat persembunyianku. Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin pergi lebih cepat, tapi ketika melihat kaum mnusia yang tidak ingin berubah membuatku berpikir dengan tidak adanya diriku nanti semoga seluruh umat manusia berubah** "ucap Tuhan lalu segera bersiap pergi, Lucifer yang dari tadi mendengar percakapan antara mereka bertiga pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Anoo _Otou-sama_ , aku merasa tersanjung dengan pujian serta ajakanmu barusan. Tapi apakah hambamu yang penuh dosa ini pantas mendapat pengampunan darimu lagi?"ucap Sirzech sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" **Angkatlah kepalamu** ' **Putra Fajar** ' **, semua makhluk hidup pantas diberi kesempatan kedua dan jangan berkata begitu. Lihat pemuda pirang itu, dia adalah symbol dari dosa itu sendiri. Perubahan fisik yang ia alami,tubuh yang tidak dapat hancur/rusak, serta ekspresi seperti raga tanpa jiwa itu adalah bentuk dari dosa yang ia pilih serta pengorbanan yang ia berikan untuk menjadi salah satu malaikat setiaku. Baiklah, sudah saatnya kita pergi dan untukmu Naruto** _ **-kun**_ **semoga takdir yang kutulis untukmu dapat membuatmu bahagia"** ucap Tuhan lalu menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Gabriel,Naruto semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi nanti. Serta sampaikan salamku kepada Michael, _jaa ne_ "ucap salam perpisahan Sirzech lalu menghilang diikuti kembali berjalannya waktu dengan normal.

Setelah kepergian Tuhan dan Lucifer, terdengar suara yang menyampaikan pesan kepada seluruh alam semesta namun tidak dapat didengar oleh manusia. " **Mulai saat ini,** _ **Shinigami no**_ **Naruto akan mewakili 3 dari 7 dosa besar. Yaitu Kesombongan,kemarahan, dan kemalasan untuk menggantikan Lucifer. Tunduk dan takutlah kalian dengan lahirnya pendosa baru, berharaplah pengampunan padanya apabila kalian masih ingin hidup** " ucap suara tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Tuhan itu sendiri.

Jderr wushh

Setelah selesai mengucapkan kalimat tadi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemuruh angin serta petir yang menggelegar seolah mengekspresikan ketakutannya. Awan gelap menutupi cahaya matahari dan terlihat beberapa cahaya menerobos melewati awan gelap itu dan membuat Naruto bermandikan sinar matahari dan membuatnya seperti terlahir kembali.

'Entah apa yang direncanakan _Kami-sama_ , tapi aku akan menjalaninya dengan sekuat tenaga walaupun hancurnya ragaku sebagai taruhannya'batin Naruto mantap.

Manik Naruto pun kembali menjadi blue sapphire lagi dan Gabriel mengusap kembali air mata yang tadi menetes dari kelopak matanya, keheningan pun terjadi beberapa saat karena mereka berdua larut dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Teng tong teng

Suara bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi dan membuyarkan pemikiran mereka berdua, mereka pun berjalan berdua melewati koridor sekolah yang terlihat sepi karena para murid yang sudah masuk kekelas masing-masing.

"Oh iya Naru- _kun_ , aku ingin memberi tau sesuatu kepadamu"ucap Gabriel membuak pembicaraan.

"Apa?"Tanya Naruto sambil fokus melihat kedepan.

"Karena kamu sering membolos pelajaran, kamu akan diawasi oleh dewan siswa sekolah ini mulai semester depan setelah liburan musim panas dan itu sudah disutujui oleh Kakashi- _sensei_ selaku wali kelas kita"ucap Gabriel dan hanya dibalas Naruto dengan "Oh" saja.

Skip time

Bel pulang berbunyi dan terlihat ramai siswa-siswi berbondong-bondong untuk segera pulang kerumahnya masing-masing, ada juga yang masih disekolahan untuk melakukan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Tetapi suasana berbeda terlihat di parkiran siswa saat ini, terlihat 2 orang gadis berbeda kubu sedang saling menatap satu sama lain.

Mereka berdua yang tidak lain adalah Ino dan Rias yang masih berselisih karena kejadian tadi pagi di tempat yang sama. Saat ini keluarga Tohsaka sedang menunggu mobil jemputan mereka serta Gilgamesh yang belum keluar dari kelasnya dan yang satunya yaitu keluarga Namikaze sedang menunggu Menma yang masih belum keluar dari kelasnya.

Naruto yang saat ini sedang memikirkan tugas baru yang diberikan oleh Tuhan pun tidak menggrubis kedua gadis yang sedang berselisih tersebut.

"Oi pucat, kenapa kau masih disini hah?"bentak Rias dengan tatapan nyalang kepada Ino yang sedang didepannya sedangkan Ino yang diperlakukan seperti itu pun tidak mau kalah dan membalasnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, dasar merah!" meraka berdua pun saling tatap-menatap dengan nyalang satu sama lain, sedangkan Samui dan Naruko yang melihat kakak mereka bertengkar pun melerainya.

" _N-nee-chan ochitsuku_ , Naru- _nii_ saja tidak mempermasalahkannya. Jadi kita harus juga menjaga sopan santun"ucap Samui berbisik agar tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

"Rias- _nee ochitsuku,_ kalau _Nee-chan_ berteriak terus nanti malah membuat Naru- _nii_ semakin membenci kita"ucap Naruko juga berbisik kepada Rias dan dibalas dengan anggukan lemah oleh kakaknya.

Sedangkan Michael,Gabriel,Rin,dan Jeanne hanya diam tanpa mengikuti kelakuan mereka bersua yang kekanak-kanakan.

Setelah 15 menit menunggu, kedua kelompok tersebut melihat dua orang pemuda yang sama-sama pirang berjalan bersama menuju arah mereka berdua. Mereka berdua adalah Gilgames dan Menma, mereka terlihat tersenyum kearah kedua kelompok tersebut, " _Gomen_ bila membuat kalian lama menunggu, tadi aku dan Gilgamesh sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu bersama"ucap Menma sambil melirik Gilgamesh yang berada disampingnya.

"Urusan apa Menma- _nii_? Sampai harus mendiskusikannya bersama Gilgamesh- _senpai_?"Tanya Jeanne yang ganti berbicara.

"Kami berdua merencanakan liburan musim panas yang akan berlangsung bulan depan untuk mengadakan liburan bersama antara kedua keluarga, antara keluarga Namikaze dan Tohsaka dan akan dilakukan di pantai dekat villa milik keluarga Tohsaka"Ganti gilgamesh yang menjawab pertnyaan dari Jeanne dan membuat semua orang yang ada di parkiran terbelalak tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak ikut"ucap pemuda yang dari tadi diam, yaitu Naruto membuat semua pandangan terarah kepadanya. "Apa?"Tanya Naruto kepada yang lain, jujur saja menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini membuat dirinya risih.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau ikut rencana liburan bersama ini? Kedengarannya menarik bila kita nanti beramai-ramai bermain bersama di pantai"ucap Gabriel dengan berbinar.

"Bersenang-senang bukanlah hal yang cocok untukku, aku lebih baik melakukan hal yang lain dari pada ikut kalian berlibur. Aku hanya akan menganggu acara kalian saja nanti dan aku tau kalau ini pasti rencanamu, Menma- _sama_ " ucap Naruto sambil membuka hoodie jaketnya, terlihat wajah Naruto saat ini semakin berubah setelah menjadi perwakilan 7 dosa besar tadi.

Kini gigi taring miliknya terlihat semakin runcing dan sedikit mencuat kebawah (seperti Drakula), kulitnya terlihat semakin pucat, dan surai rambutnya ada sedikit warna merah disetiap ujung rambutnya. Membuat dirinya terlihat keren dan menyeramkan secara bersamaan.

'Kyaaa….Naru- _kun_ terlihat lebih tampan'batin Gabriel girang.

'Naru- _nii_ terlihat lebih gagah dan ampan dari sebelumnya, andai saja Naru- _nii_ mau jadi kekasihku'batin Rin sambil wajahnya yang memerah, sedangkan yang lain terlihat blushing ketika melihat wajah Naruto.

"Kau tentu harus ikut, _Otouto_. Karena hal ini sudah disetujui oleh _Otou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ , jadi kau harus ikut karena ini ucapan mutlak darinya"ucapan tersebut membuat Naruto terdiam dan tidak mau membalas perkataan kakaknya, karena bila ayahnya yang menyuruhnya maka tidak ada alasan dirinya untuk menolak.

"Baiklah aku ikut"ucapnya datar lalu berlalu dan masuk kedalam mobilnya sedangkan seluruh anggota keluarga Namikaze yang mendengar panggilan yang diberikan oleh Gilgamesh barusan terlihat terkejut.

"Ne Gilgamesh, apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto?"Tanya Menma kepada sahabatnya itu.

" _Are_ , apa Naruto tidak bilang kepadamu. Biar kuperkenalkan lagi nama Naruto yang sebenarnya, Tohsaka Naruto,anak kelima dari tujuh bersaudara di keluarga Tohsaka, dan dia adalah adikku"jelas Gilgamesh panjang lebar dan tentu saja membuat anggota keluarga Namikaze terkejut.

" _Matte_ , berarti Naruto adalah-"

"Namikaze- _san_ , kalian ingin pulang atau aku tinggal disini"potong Naruto dan membuat anggota keluarga Namikaze langsung masuk kemobil yang dinaiki Naruto. Sedangkan keluarga Tohsaka juga pergi pulang karena mobil yang disupir oleh Kirei sudah datang.

Skip tima ama Change scane

Saat ini terlihat mobil Ferrari berwarna orange terparkir rapi di halaman depan Mansion Namikaze, terlihat juga pemuda bersurai merah-pirang-hitam sedang berbicara dengan wanita berpakaian maid.

"Jadi Grayfia- _nee_ , apa pilihan yang kau buat?"Tanya Naruto dengan senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya yang pasti dapat membuat para gadis merona bila melihatnya.

" _Nee-chan_ akan mengikuti ucapanmu yang kemarin Naru- _kun_ , lagipula kamu juga sudah pulang jadi tidak ada alasan lagi aku melakukannya.

Flashback On

" _Nee-chan_ , aku tau kau mau meracuni seluruh keluarga Namikaze untuk membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuamu yang entah sengaja atau tidak terbunuh karena Minato"jawab Naruto dengan wajah datar.

"Bagaimana kamu tau tentang kejadian 'itu', Naru- _kun_?"Tanya Grayfia dengan dengan rasa takut+penasaran menyelimuti dirinya, takut kalau nantinya Naruto membenci dirinya dan penasaran bagaimana Naruto bisa tau tentang masa lalunya.

"Entah _Nee-chan_ mau percaya padaku atau tidak, tapi aku dapat melihat semuanya. Dan _Nee-chan_ , aku diberi 2 opsi oleh seseorang untuk rencanamu itu"ucap Naruto sambil menatap Grayfia yang berisikan 'apa kau mau mendengarnya?' dan diberi anggukan oleh Grayfia.

"Opsi pertama yaitu membunuhmu ditempat, dan opsi kedua yaitu mencegahmu melakukannya. Untuk orang itu tidak perlu kuberi tau siapa, karena itu tidak penting"

"Lalu, kamu akan memilih opsi yang mana Naru- _kun_?"Tanya Grayfia sambil menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Aku tidak akan memilih 2 opsi tadi dan aku tidak akan melarang _Nee-chan_ untuk melakukannya, karena _Nee-chan_ adalah orang yang berharga bagiku. Tapi akan kuberi saran untukmu _Nee-chan_ , 'Dendam tidak akan pernah berakhir walaupun orang yang menjadi penyebab dendam tersebut tumbuh telah mati'"ucap Naruto lalu masuk kemobil miliknya.

" _Nee-chan_ akan mengikuti saranmu, Naru- _kun_ "

Flashback Off

"Baguslah kalau begitu, oh iya. Aku mau mengajak _Nee-_ chan untuk ikut liburan musim panas sebulan lagi bersama kami"ajak Naruto kepada Grayfia.

"Apa aku boleh ikut Naru- _kun_? Dan kalian akan berlibur kemana?"Tanya Grayfia sambil duduk di kursi diikuti Naruto disebelahnya.

"Kita akan ke pantai _Enoshima_ yang berada di dekat stasiun _Katase_ , disana ada villa pribadi milik keluarga angkatku dan tentu _Nee-chan_ boleh ikut"

"Oh kamu sudah memiliki keluarga baru Naru- _kun_ , _Nee-chan_ berharap mereka semua orang yang baik dan baiklah _Nee-chan_ akan ikut liburan kalian nanti"ucap Grayfia sambil tersenyum manis kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mau izin pamit kepada mereka dan pulang"ucap Naruto lalu berdiri untuk beranjak dari tempat tersebut untuk izin pulang, namun ketika dirinya hendak beranjak dari sana sebuah tangan menarik ujung belakang bajunya membuat dirinya berhenti.

Sreet

"Naru- _kun_ kamu melupakan sesuatu"ucap Grayfia sambil wajah memerah dan Naruto yang mengetahui maksud dari Grayfia hanya tersenyum tipis.

" _Nee-chan_ , bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku sudah besar untuk melakukan 'itu'"ucap Naruto sedikit menggoda gadis yang lebih tua didepannya ini dan tentu saja perkataanya tadi membuat Grayfia semakin memerah.

"Eeh... _demo_ …"belum selesai mengatakan ucapannya tadi, sebuah ciuaman mendarat dipipi putih Grayfia.

Cup

Grayfia pun terdiam beberapa saat dan Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut pun izin untuk menemui majikannya "Baiklah _Nee-chan_ , aku izin pulang dulu. _Jaa ne_ "ucap Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Grayfia yang masih duduk disana. Grayfia yang ditinggal pergi pun hanya menatap punggung Naruto dari belakang dan tersenyum lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi.

Tanpa sadar, dari tadi interaksi antara Naruto dan Grayfia sedang dilihat oleh beberapa orang yang tidak jauh dari sana. " _Kaa-san_ sudah kubilang kan kalau Grayfia itu dekat dengan Naru- _nii_ "ucap gadis bersurai pirang diikat twintail kepada wanita bersurai merah. "Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Grayfia, Naruto"gumam wanita tersebut.

Skip time

Saat ini Naruto sedang duduk diruang tamu bersama kedua orang tuanya dan saudaranya juga, disana juga terlihat Kakashi wali serta guru Naruto disekolah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya pamit pulang dulu Namikaze- _san_ "ucapnya yang hendak pergi tapi sebuah pertanyaan menghentikan lankahnya. "Naruto, apa benar kalau saat ini dirimu adalah anak angkat dari CEO Tohsaka Group. Tohsaka Tokiomi?"Tanya Minato kepada anaknya itu, Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu pun melepas hoodie jaketnya dan beebalik untuk bertetep muka lansung.

"Hn, sekarang aku adalah anak angkat mereka. Apa saat ini penting kalau aku menjadi anak seseorang?"Tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin serta eksprei datar kepada Minato.

"Tentu saja penting, karena kau masih anak-"

"Minato- _sama_ , apa anda mau merasakan pukulanku lagi dan juga bukannya aku sudah mengatakan kalau jangan mengungkit masa lalu yang telah kulupakan. Lagipula aku sudah mengatakan kalau diriku ini sudah tidak menjadi bagian keluarga ini lagi, jadi mengatakan seolah-olah kau itu ayahku!"ucap Naruto dengan nada tinggi serta menunjuk wajah Minato. Semua orang yang berada disana terbelalak karena ucapan Naruto barusan bahkan Kakashi selaku wali kelasnya.

"Dan untuk anda Kushina- _sama_ , jangan coba-coba mengorek informasi tentang diriku kepada Grayfia- _nee_. Karena aku tidak suka kalau ada orang yang masuk zona pribadiku"ucap Naruto seraya berbalik tanpa melihat wajah Kushina. Tatapan matanya saling beradu dengan Kakashi ketika dirinya hendak keluar dari ruang tamu.

Tap

"Oh dan untukmu _**Sensei**_ , ini juga peringatan untukmu bila masih menguntit setiap kegiatanku dan juga apa kau mau taruhan denganku?"Tanya Naruto dengan senyum miring terpasang diwajahnya.

"A-aku akan mengingatnya dan juga ta-taruhan apa yang kau maksud, Naruto- _kun_?"Tanya Kakashi dengan keringat dingin menetes membanjiri wajahnya.

"Aku akan bertaruh, bila nanti di Ujian akhir semester aku bisa berada diperingkat 2. Aku ingin kau membatalkan soal pengawasanku dengan dewan siswa dan bila aku tidak dapat mendapatkan peringkat 2 aku tidak akan membolos pelajaran sampai lulus sekolah, bagaimana?"ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai diakhir katanya.

"Ta-tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena itu sudah disetujui oleh semua gur-"ucapan Kakashi terhenti ketika tatapan Naruto beradu dengan matanya, tatapan membunuh yang diberikan Naruto membuat Kakashi terdiam tidak mampu melawannya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan _Sen-sei_ "ucap Naruto lalu meninggalkan ruang tamu dan pulan ke kediaman keluarga Tohsaka.

Skip time 1 bulan kemudian

Satu bulan terlewati dan Ujian akhir semester telah berakhir, banyak kejadian terjadi dalam waktu sebulan ini Konoha Senior High School atau biasa disebut K.S.H.S. kejadian pertama adalah identitas asli 3 murid baru dikelas 2B, yaitu Naruto,Michael, dan Gabriel. Lalu kejadian kedua adalah, murid yang selalu membolos dan tidak mengikuti pelajaran/Naruto mampu mendapatkan peringkat 2 di Ujian akhir semester diikuti Michael peringkat ke-3 dan Gabriel ke-4. Sontak saja hal tersebut membuat seantero murid K.S.H.S terbelalak tidak percaya. Murid yang selalu membolos dapat mendapat peringkat 2 dan hampir mengejar 'Ratu Peringkat Pertama' bertahan yaitu Sona Sitri si gadis jenius seangkatan kelas 2 di K.S.H.S.

Banyak rumor beredar bahwa Naruto mencuri kunci jawaban,menyogok pengawas Ujian,dll. Tapi hal tersebut hanya dianggap angina lalu oleh Naruto, karena dari awal Naruto adalah murid jenius tapi dirinya malas menunjukan kejeniusannya. Dan setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Wali kelas 2B yaitu Kakashi, rumor tersebut berakhir dan Naruto pun terbebas dari pengwasan oleh dewan siswa karena dirinya menang taruhan dengan Kakashi. Naruto membuat Kakashi mengajukan surat pembatalan pengawasan dirinya ke kepala sekolah.

Tidak itu saja, sang 'Ratu Peringkat Pertama' yaitu Sona Sitri yang mengajak Naruto tanding permainan catur setelah Ujian berakhir yang disaksikan oleh seluruh anggota OSIS. Dan hasilnya membuat penonton dan Sona membulatkan mata tidak percaya, karena berakhir imbang. Raja milik Sona dibuat tidak dapat bergerak oleh bidak Naruto dan ketika giliran Naruto bergerak tidak ada bidak catur yang dapat digerakkan karena pergerakannya sudah dikunci oleh bidak catur milik Sona.

Dan setelah kejadian itu, tiba-tiba Naruto memiliki Fans Girl dadakan dan tentu saja membuat Gabriel dan Rin memasang ekspresi garang ketika berjalan bersama Naruto.

Dan disinilah karakter utama kita atau Naruto berada, sedang berdiri menghadap villa yang tergolong megah milik keluarga Tohsaka yang berada di _Kamakura_. Saat ini Naruto dan yang lain sudah berada di _Kamakura_ satu jam lalu menaiki mobil pribadi. Bahkan keluarga Uchiha juga ikut dalam liburan keluarga ini karena ajakan keluarga Namikaze dan keluarga Tohsaka mengajak Shirou Emiya karena usulan Gabriel.

Naruto berangkat menggunakan mobil Ferrari miliknya dengan mantan saudaranya sedangkan saudara angkatnya naik mobil MPV hitam dengan Gilgamesh yang menyetir dan juga Shirou didalamnya. Untuk Minato dan Kushina, mereka berdua naik mobil sedan berwarna biru yang disetir oleh Kakashi dengan Grayfia didalamnya sedangkan Tokiomi dan Tsunade naik mobil Jaguar berwarna merah yang disetir oleh Kirei. Dan untuk keluarga Uchiha, mereka naik mobil bermerk Honda Civic type R berwarna biru-kehitaman.

Mobil pribadi mereka diparkir di ruang bawah tanah atau basement dan barang-barang mereka ditaruh diruang tamu. Karena faktor kelelahan, mereka semua pun berkumpul di ruang keluarga untuk mengisi tenaga.

"Haahh, lelahnya"ucap Gabriel sambil menyender dibahu kiri Naruto.

"Hn"ucap ambigu Naruto entah kepada siapa, sedangkan Rin yang melihat Gabriel menyender di bahu Naruto pun ikut-ikutan.

"Gabriel- _nee_ memang benar, duduk di mobil selama 1 jam memang melelahkan"ucap Rin yang juga menyender di bahu kanan Naruto.

"Ano…Lebih baik kita mencari kamar masing-masing untuk istirahat hari ini"ucap Michael memberi saran.

"Aku setuju dengan Michael _-nii_ , disini ada 11 kamar. Jadi masing-masing kamar berisi 2 orang dan 2 kamar terakhir diisi 3 orang"ucap Rin menjelaskan.

"Hn, baiklah kau bersamaku Emiya"ucap Naruto langsung menyeret Shirou dan barang bawaannya " _Chotto matte Senpai_ , ke-kenapa harus aku?"tanya Shirou dengan ekspresi memelas membuat yang lain menahan tawanya. "Diamlah, atau kau mau aib-mu kusebarkan disini"ancam Naruto sambil menyeret Shirou dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Shirou.

"Kalau begitu Gilgamesh dan Itachi, kalian berdua sekamar denganku"ucap Menma sambil membawa barang bawaannya dan dibalas "Oke/Hn"oleh Gilgamesh dan Itachi yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Rin- _chan_ dan Satsu- _chan_ , kalian denganku"ucap Naruko dengan gembira.

" _Hai'_ "ucap Rind an Satsuki bersamaan, lalu pergi kelantai atas bersama.

"Samui- _san_ , kita sekamar. Apa kau mau?"tawar Jeanne kepada Samui.

"Uhm, aku mau"ucapnya sambil mengangguk lalu meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Gabriel, tinggal kita berdua. Jadi mari kekamar!"teriak Ino sambil menyeret Gabriel dan yang diseret pun hanya pasrah.

"Kalau begitu, kau denganku Uchiha- _san_ "ucap Michael sambil tersenyum dan hanya dibalas Sasuke "Hn". Jawaban Sasuke tersebut membuat Michael sweatdrop ditempat dengan ternganga 'Sifatnya sama saja dengan Naruto, dasar para _Ikemen_ "gerutu Michael, sampai dirinya tidak sadar bila ia ditinggal oleh Sasuke.

"Oi, tunggu aku pantat ayam!"teriak Michael sambil berlari mengejar Sasuke.

Diruang tamu hanya tersisa para orang tua dari 3 keluarga, yaitu Tohsaka,Namikaze, dan Uchiha. Mereka tersenyum melihat tingkah anak-anak mereka, sedangkan Minato yang dari tadi ingin bertanya pun akhirnya bersuara.

"Ano…Tohsaka-san, sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya apa anda tidak keberatan?"Tanya Minato dengan sopan.

"Oh, silahkan Namikaze- _san_ "balas Tokiomi

"Sebenarnya ini tentang-"

.

.

.

.

And cut

Yo ketemu lagi _Minna_ - _san_ , denganku author yang biasa-biasa aja ini (woi thor lu-eh udah nyadar toh lanjutkan-lanjutkan) aku mengucapkan maaf sebesar-besarnya karena baru bisa update. Sabtu dan Minggu ane sibuk dengan RL, jadi gak sempat ngelanjutin ngetik Ffn ini. Dan Ane minta maaf sekali lagi soalnya Ffn Ane yang berjudul " _Kawatta_?" mungkin akan telat up, jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya dan sampai ketemu di chapter depan. _Jaa nee_ ~~

Unknownman 18 out


	9. Masalah?

Yo _minna-san_ , ketemu lagi denganku dichapter ini. Sungguh ane jujur klo chapter ini ane ngetiknya dengan ngebut karena _dedline_ Ffn 'The Curse' ini hampir mepet, jadi nanti kalo pas kalian baca chapter ini dan gak memuaskan ane minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Dah sampe sini aja ane curhat, lebih baik kita baca aja chapter ini dengan khidmat dan juga Rate dichapter ini berubah jadi M karena beberapa adegan di scene ini yang berubah jadi adegan *******. _Ja nee_ ~~

Title : The Curse

Crossover : Naruto x Fate x Hs DxD

Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance (mungkin sedikit atau bahkan tidak ada),Supranatural

Disclaimer :

Chara Naruto,Chara Fate, dan Chara Hs DxD bukan punya saya. Saya tidak mengambil keutungan sedikit pun

Summary : "Dia" yang diabaikan, ditelantarkan,dan tidak dianggap memutuskan untuk berjalan di jalannya sendiri. Dengan takdir yang diberikan dari Tuhan untuknya, mampukah ia mengemban tugas dari-Nya...

Pair : Naruto x ?

Rate : T

Warning : OC,OOC,Typo(s),miss-Typo,Alurnya berantakan,dan banyak kesalahan lain.

"Hai"berbicara

'Hai'membatin

.

Chapter 9 : Masalah?

.

Saat ini diruang tamu villa milik keluaraga Tohsaka hanya tersisa Minato,Kushina,Fugaku,Mikoto,Tokiomi, dan Tsunade. Mereka sedang ber-6 terlihat sedang membicarakan hal serius, terlihat dari ekspresi meeka saat ini yang menunjukkan keseriusan.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin anda tanyakan. Namikaze- _san_?"Tanya Tokiomi dengan sopan, karena orangyang didepannya adalah satu dari dua CEO terkenal diseluruh Jepang yaitu Namikaze.

"Sebenarnya ini tentang anak anda, Naruto "Tanya Minato yang tentu saja membuat Tokiomi terkejutt dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan anak saya, Namikaze- _san_? Apa Naruto membuat kesalahan dengan keluarga anda?"Tanya Tokiomi dengan ekspresi khawatir.

" _Ie_ , bukan ituyang ingin saya katakana. saya hanya ingin bertanya apakah Naruto itu anak kandung anda? Dan "Tanya Minato dengan ekspresi serius.

"Oh, sebenarnya Naruto itu hanya angkat saya. Kalau saya boleh bercerita, sekitar 12 tahun lalu saya bertemu dengan 3 orang anak kecil didekat hutan _Aokigahara_ didekat gunung _Fuji_. Mereka bertiga berjalan tak tentu arah dan berakhir di apartemen pribadi milik keluarga Tohsaka yang berada didekat gunung _Fuji_ -"

" _Chotto matte_ , mereka keluar dari hutan _Aokigahara_ yang terkenal angker itu? Bukankah itu terdengar mencurigakan bila ada anak kecil yang keluar dari sana?"potong Tsunade dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Karena itu jangan memotong ceritaku _Tsuma_ , salah satu dari mereka yaitu Naruto mengatakan kalau dirinya dibuang dihutan itu dan dua anak kecil kakak beradik yaitu Michael dan Gabriel mengatakan kalau mereka berdua tersesat didalam hutan dan bertemu satu sama lain. Mereka berjalan tak tentu arah dan akhirnya dapat keluar dari hutan yang terkenal menyeramkan itu. Setelah itu mereka berjalan dan terus berjalan, mereka bertiga seperti gelandangan dan mereka pun mengetuk pintu apartemen kami untuk meminta sedikit makanan. Karena kasihan, aku dan mendiang istriku menyuruh mereka bertiga untuk menginap beberapa hari dan ketika mereka bertiga menginap di apartemen kami mereka sangat akrab dengan putriku Rin. Terutama Naruto, Rin selalu menempel dengannya kemanapun Naruto pergi dan sebab itulah aku mengangkat mereka bertiga untuk menjadi anak angkatku. Aku bahkan masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi putriku, Rin saat pertama kali bertemu dengan mereka bertiga. Keluarga kami serasa hidup lagi setelah kedatangan mereka bertiga"ucap Tokiomi diakhiri senyuman ketika dirinya mengingat awal keluarganya bertemu dengan Naruto, Michael, dan Gabriel.

Minato yang mendengar cerita dari Tokiomi pun tersenyum bahagia, karena paling tidak anak ke-3nya itu dapat merasakan kebahagian walaupun keluarga aslinya telah membuangnya dan mencoret namanya dari daftar keluarga. " _Arigatou_ Tohsaka- _san_ , karena telah menerima Naruto kekeluarga anda. Paling tidak Naruto telah menemukan keluarga yang lebih baik"ucap Minato dengan senyum bahagia yang tentu saja membuat keluarga Tohsaka kebingungan.

"Anoo...bukannya saya lancang, tapi hubungan Namikaze- _san_ dengan Naruto sebenarnya apa ya?"tanya Tokiomi dengan ekspresi bingung.

Sedangkan Kushina yang dari tadi mendengarka cerita dari Tokiomi sudah berlinang air mata karena kesalahan mereka dulu, yaitu membuang Naruto ke jurang dekat hutan _Aokigahara_.

"Sebenarnya, Naruto adalah-"

Brakk

Ucapan Minato terhenti karena suara pintu yang didobrak paksa dari luar, setelah pintu terbuka terlihatlah 11 orang berpakaian serba hitam dengan memaka masker dan hanya memperlihatkan matanya saja. Mereka juga membawa senjata api dan senjata tajam.

"Bila masih ingin hidup, serahkan harta kalian cepat!"Ucap salah satu penjahat itu sambil menodongkan senjata tajam kepada 3 kepala keluarga yang ada di ruang tamu itu, sedangkan Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto, Tokiomi, dan Tsunade yang diancam pun berkeringat dingin.

Change scene

Sedangkan dilantai atas, tokoh utama kita Naruto sedang tiduran dikasurnya. Tapi Naruto menyadari aura diruang tamu villa, dirinya pun memanggil Michael dan Gabriel lewat telepati.

"Michael, Gabriel. Apa kalian mendengarku? "tanya Naruto lewat telepati.

"Aku juga merasakannya, apa kau punya rencana Naruto? "tanya Michael dari kamarnya.

" _Matte_ , apa yang kalian rencanakan? "tanya Gabriel yang baru mengikuti pembicaraan kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Begini, aku memiliki rencana..."

Skip time

Setelah menyekap para orang tua di ruang tamu tadi, para penjahat itu langsung naik kelantai dua untuk mengecek lagi apa ada anggota keluarga yang lainnya. Mereka pun menggeledah setiap kamar yang ada, dan hasilnya mereka menemukan 14 orang remaja dan 2 orang pria dan 1 perempuan. Menma yang diseret ke lantai bawah untuk diikat dengan yang lain pun ingin melawan para penjahat tersebut, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena dirinya ditodong dengan pistol tepat mengarah ke kepalanya.

Saat ini terlihat seluruh anggota keluarga yang ikut liburan di villa milik keluarga Tohsaka, sudah terikat ditangan dan kaki lengkap dengan lkain yang menyumpal mulut mereka. Terlihat mereka semua tidak dapat bergerak dan hanya pasrah menerima nasib mereka.

"Bos, setelah misi kita selesai apa kita bisa mencicipi wanita yang ada disini?"Tanya salah satu anak buah penjahat itu dengan ekspresi mesum terpasang diwajahnya. Para wanita yang mendengarnya pun terkejut dan takut ketika mendengar ucapan salah satu anak buah penjahat tadi, terlihat juga cairan bening menetes diwajah para wanita disana.

"Terserah padamu saja, yang penting bila selesai kita harus membunuh mereka untuk menghilangkan jejak"ucap bos penjahat tersebut yang membuat semua sandera disana menatapnya tidak percaya, bahkan beberapa dari mereka ada yang menangis.

"Hei, kau kenapa manis. Jangan takut, nanti kau akan merasakan layaknya terbang kelangit….hahahahaha"ucap salah satu penjahat kepada Rias sambil tatapan matanya yang fokus melihat buah dada milik Rias yang termasuk besar itu.

"Puahh, hei kau BRENGSEK, bila kau berani menyentuh adikku kupastikan dirimu akan menyesal dasar sialan!"teriak Menma kepada penjahat tadi yang mendekati Rias. Namun tidak ada ekspresi takut pada wajah penjahat tadi dan malah ekspresi mengejek yang ditunjukkannya kepada Menma.

"Hooo…..coba lihat bocah ini, ingin sok menjadi pahlawan ha!"ucap penjahat tadi sambil berjalan kearah Menma, terlihat juga penjahat tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari jaket yang ia kenakan. Semua yang melihatnya pun ketakutan, tetapi tidak untuk Menma. Dirinya sudah bertekad untuk melindungi adik-adiknya dari bahaya, walaupun nyawanya yang menjadi taruhannya. Sedangkan para penjahat yang lain hanya melihat saja, tanpa ada niatan untuk ikut campur karena menurut mereka hanya akan membuang-buang tenaga bila harus melakukan hal tersebut.

"Bos, apa aku boleh membunuh bocah sok kuat ini?"Tanya penjahat tersebut kepada bosnya.

"Terserah, yang penting jangan membunuh para direktur perusahaan itu"balasnya sambil menunjuk orang tua dari remaja jawaban dari bosnya tadi, membuat penjahat tersebut tersenyum senang dan melangkah menuju arah Menma. Minato yang melihat anaknya dalam masalah pun memberontak agar tali yang mengikat kaki dan tangannya.

Penjahat tersebut semakin mendekat kearah Menma sambil mengarahkan pisau miliknya lurus kedepan dengan nafsu membunuh yang terlihat dari tatapan matanya.. Kushina semakin berderai air mata saat melihat anak sulungnya dalam bahaya , Gilgamesh mengeratkan kepalan tangannya ketika melihat sahabatnya dalam bahaya 'Sialan, kenapa pada saat seperti ini aku jadi tidak berguna' batin Gilgamesh kesal. Mereka semua yang menjadi sandera dirung tamu pun tidak kuat melihat keadaan Menma yang sedang diujung tanduk itu, bahkan Rias menggigil ketakutan ketika melihat pisau yang dipegang penjahat itu .

Jarak penjahat itu tinggal beberapa centi lagi, terlihat seringai kemenangan diwajahnya.

Tap

"Oi _matte_ , sepertinya ada yang janggal disini"ucap bos dari penjahat tersebut ketika melihat anak buahnya sudah didepan Menma, sedangkan Michael dan Gabriel terlihat tersenyum ketika bos dari penjahat itu menyadarinya.

"Apanya yang janggal bos-"ucapan penjahat itu terhenti ketika ada seorang pemuda telah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kejutan"

Jleb

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

Scene break On

Author : Surprisee! nggak jadi selesai weekkk. Hahahaha…..kalian tertipu :3

Penjahat 1 : oi Author bego, lu mau gua bunuh beneran hah! Ini scene-nya udah mau klimaks begoo!

Menma : lu mau gua tendang Thor! Ini gua udah nahan malu tau, lu gak tau rasanya ketika seorang kakak ngomong gitu ke _imouto_ -nya (ucap Menma sambil nangis anime)

Rias : Menma- _nii_ , tidak kusangka ternyata kau pengidap _siscon_ (ucap Rias sambil memeluk bagian dadanya, ucapannya barusan membuat Menma serasa tertusuk pedang di jantungnya)

Menma : _matte imouto-chan_ , bukan seperti itu. Kau salah paham-

Minato : Menma, disini aku sebagai ayahmu melarangmu memiliki hubungan seperti 'itu' dengan adikmu (ucap Minato sambil tersenyum manis, tetapi berbanding terbalik dengan aura yang dikeluarkannya)

Glekk (Menma menelan ludahnya dengan kasar ketika melihat ayahnya itu)

Author : Nyahahahaha _gomen minna-san_ , ane cuman bercanda tadi. Biar yang baca deg-deg'an gitu-

Naruto : Thor, lu belum pernah ngerasain kepala lu copot dari tempatnya ya (ucap Naruto dengan aura membunuh yang pekat membuat Authornya bergidik ngeri)

Author : _Ma-matte Na-naruto-kun_ , a-aku bisa menjelaskannya (ucapnya dengan keringat dingin ketika melihat Naruto mendekat dengan katana miliknya). TIDAKKKKKK!

Unknownman 18 : Ok, kita tinggalkan author itu yang mau dikuliti sama Naruto. Lebih baik kita terusin baca chapter ini, tapi tunggu dulu. Disini kan Authornya gua, jadi siapa yang digebukin Naruto? Ah terserah lah, mari kita lanjut baca!

.

.

.

Scene break Off

"Kejutan"

Jleb

Semua orang yang ada disana membulat tidak percaya ketika melihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang-hitam-merah yang datangnya entah dari mana, yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang penjahat yang ingin membunuh Menma tadi dan yang membuat mereka semua terkejut adalah sebuah _katana_ yang dibawa pemuda tersebut yang telah menembus dada atau lebih tepatnya jantung penjahat tersebut dari belakang, membuat Menma yang berada dihadapan penjahat itu terkena sedikit darah tersebut.

Penjahat yang sedang tertusuk dari belakang tersebut pun membulat tidak percaya ketika sebuah _katana_ telah menembus dadanya, sedangkan teman dari penjahat tadi pun sadar dari terkejutnya dan langsung menembak pemuda yang berada dibelakang temannya itu.

Dor dor dor dor dor dor

Ajang baku tembak pun terjadi dengan pemuda tersebut sebagai targetnya, dengan gerakan cepat pemuda tersebut segera memutar dan menjadikan penjahat yang ia tikam tadi sebagai tameng.

Sret

"Bodoh, hentikan tembakan kalian!"teriak sang bos dari penjahat tadi, namun ucapannya tidak dapat didengar anak buahnya karena bisingnya suara tembakan. Sedangkan para sandera yang berada diruang tamu pun menutup mata masing-masing karena takut tertembak. Namun hal tersebut tidak terjadi, karena para sandera tidak menyadari bahwa ada _barrier_ tidak terlihat telah melindungi mereka semua dan pelaku pembuat _barrier_ tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Gabriel pun hanya tersenyum.

Pemuda yang sedang berlindung dari peluru yang berterbangan menuju arahnya pun melihat ada dua orang penjahat dibelakangnya yang berniat menembak dirinya dari belakang. Namun dengan cepat, tercipta dua buah pisau di tangan kirinya dari ketiadaan dan dengan cepat ia melemparkannya kearah dua penjahat tersebut dan tepat menancap dikepala mereka berdua.

Syutt

Jleb jleb

Bruk bruk

Terdengar suara tubuh yang terjatuh diruang tamu villa tersebut ketika tembakan brutal tadi berhenti, terlihat wajah para penjahat tersebut sangat murka ketika melihat tubuh temannya sudah jatuh tidak bernyawa dengan pisau yang menancap dikepala mereka dan pelaku pelemparan pisau tersebut adalah pemuda bersurai pirang-hitam-merah atau Naruto.

'3 orang telah tumbang, jadi tinggal 8 dan ditambah bos-nya saja'batin Naruto sambil melihat para penjahat itu yang sedang mengisi pelurunya. Namun dengan cepat Naruto berlari menuju kearah ketua dari penjahat tersebut.

Tap tap tap tap

"Kalian semua hentikan, kalian Cuma buang buang peluru saja. Bodoh!"teriak sang ketua dari penjahat tadi, namun lagi-lagi ucapannya tidak didengar oleh semua anak buahnya. Dirinya pun dikejutkan dengan kedatangan pemuda yang tadi membunuh 3 anak buahnya dengan mudah dan pemuda tersebut telah berdiri didepannya. Keringat dingin pun membanjiri wajah ketua penjahat tadi, karena didepannya telah berdiri seorang pemuda bak _shinigami_ yang dengan mudahnya mengalahkan 3 anak buahnya tanpa terluka.

"Kau-"ucap Naruto menggantung membuat ketua penjahat tersebut penasaran+takut

.

 **Mati** "

.

.

.

The Curse

.

.

.

 **Mati** "sambung Naruto dengan efek kepala 8 penjahat tadi terlepas dari tubuhnya dan _background_ darah menyembur bagaikan hujan diruangan itu. Kalian pasti bertanya bagaimana 8 penjahat tadi mati dengan cepat, jawabannya adalah ketika Naruto berlari kearah ketua para penjahat tadi dirinya menyabetkan _katana_ miliknya kearah 8 penjahat tadi dan menghentikan waktu pada 8 penjahat tadi agar _timing_ -nya pas ketika dirinya melepas waktunya dirinya telah sampai didepan ketua penjahat tersebut.

Cras cras cras cras

Bruk bruk bruk bruk

Terdengar suara tubuh terjatuh diruangan itu, hal tersebut membuat para sandera yang menutup mata tadi pun membuk mata mereka. Namun mereka semua disuguhi pemandangan yang mengerikan dihadapan mereka, yaitu mayat penjahat yang menyekap mereka telah mati dengan mengenaskan. Terlihat 2 orang mati dengan pisau menancap tepat dikepala mereka, seorang penjahat mati dengan luka tusukan didadanya dan bekas tembakan disekujur tubuhnya, dan 8 orang mati dengan tubuh tanpa kepala. Mereka yang melihatnya ada yang muntah karena tidak kuat melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan ini dan ada yang membulat tidak tidak percaya dan membatin 'Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?' minus Michael dan Gabriel. Pandangan mereka semua tertuju pada seorang pemuda bersurai pirang-hitam-merah atau Naruto sedang berdiri didepan ketua penjahat itu sambil membawa sebuah _katana_ yang terasa pernah dilihat oleh keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha.

Mereka baru menyadari bahwa dari tadi Naruto tidak berada bersama mereka ketika disandera, pandangan mereka tertuju pada _katana_ yang penuh darah yang saat ini dipegang Naruto. Mata mereka membulat tidak percaya bahwa yang telah membunuh para penjahat tadi adalah Naruto seorang diri, mereka tidak ada yang menyadari karena kejadian tadi terlalu cepat.

Flashback On

"Begini, aku memiliki rencana. Kalian berdua buat _barrier_ tak kasat mata kepada semua sandera nantinya dan aku akan menggunakan _Miss Direction_ milikku untuk bersembunyi dan nantinya aku akan menyergap mereka semua dan ketika semuanya selesai kalian tinggal ikuti saja drama yang kubuat nanti. Bagaimana?"Tanya Naruto kepada Michael dan Gabriel.

"Baiklah, kami setuju"balas Michael mewakili adiknya, setelah itu telepati mereka bertiga terputus dan Naruto merebahkan dirinya dikasur kamarnya.

"Oi Emiya, mulai detik ini jangan panggil namaku. Kau mengerti"ucap Naruto kepada _kouhai_ -nya itu.

"Memangnya ada apa _Senpai_?"Tanya Shirou dengan penasaran.

"Sudahlah patuhi perintahku!"balas Naruto cepat dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Shirou.

Cklek

Setelah itu pintu terbuka dan terlihat dua orang berpakaian serba hitam dengan masker diwajahnya menodongkan pistol kearah Shirou.

"Diam dan patuhi perintah kami bila kau masih ingin hidup!"perintah dua orang tersebut, sedangkan ketika Shirou melihat tempat tidur Naruto sudah tidak ada ditempatnya. Dengan terpaksa Shirou pun mengikuti perintah kedua orang itudan pergi keluar.

Cklek

Ketika pintu tertutup, terlihat seorang pemuda sedang merebahkan dirinya dikasur sambil menyeringai 'Rencana dimulai!'batin pemuda tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Naruto sambil membawa _katana_ yang pernah digunakan oleh Orochimaru untuk membunuhnya.

Flashback Off

Jleb

Mereka semua terkejut lagi ketika didada Naruto menancap sebuah pisau membuat kaos putih yang Naruto pakai terdapat darah yang mengalir dari luka pisau tersebut, sedangkan pelaku penikaman tersebut menyeringai kemenangan.

"Hahahahaha…..mati katamu, kau pikir aku bodoh seperti anak buahku yang telah kau bunuh tadi. Jangan meremehkanku, bocah"ucap pria bersurai putih yang disisir kebelakang tersebut pada Naruto, sedangkan ekspresi Naruto saat ini tidak kelihatan karena tertutup dengan poni rambutnya.

"Narutooo!"teriak Menma ketika melihat adiknya yang sedang tertikam itu, sedangkan yang lain melihatnya pun meneteskan air mata mereka.

"Dan menurutmu aku bisa mati dengan senjata mainan ini?"ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan pisau yang menikam dadanya dan tentu saja hal tersebut membuat pelaku penikaman tadi dan para sandera menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Ba-bagaimana b-b-bisa kau tidak mati"ucap pria tersebut tidak percaya sambil berjalan kebelakang dengan perasaan takut menggerogoti tubuhnya saat ini, sedangkan pemuda didepannya ini sedang tersenyum _psycho_ kepadanya.

"Hidan, salah satu anggota Akatsuki. Kalau tidak salah aku telah membunuh semua teman-temanmu yang lain dan menyisakan ketuamu. Nagato dan Yahiko, jadi siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini. Mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu untuk hidup bila kau mau memberitahuku dalang penyekapan ini"ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin, sedangkan yang lain mendengar ucapan Naruto pun terbelalak tidak percaya karena Naruto sudah pernah membunuh orang sebelumnya.

" _Kisamma_! Kau sedang mengasihani diriku hah, aku lebih baik disiksa dari pada memberitahu siapa yang menyuruhu melkukan ini!"teriak Hidan dengan dengan geram, karena pemuda didepanya ini meremehkan dirinya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu"ucap Naruto lalu menodongkan pistol yang ia ambil dari saku jaketnya.

Dor dor dor dor

Dengan tanpa belas kasih Naruto menembak Hidan di kedua betis dan kedua telapak tangannya membuat korban penembakan tersebut jatuh terduduk sambil menahan sakit karena tertembak.

"AAARRGGHHHHH"teriak kesakitan Hidan sedangkan Naruto hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan datar. Semua orang yang melihatnya pun hanya diam karena Naruto yang mereka lihat saat ini bukanlah Naruto yang mereka kenal.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau mau memberi tahuku atau kau ingin kutembak kepalamu?"Tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin dan membuat Hidan menatap dirinya ketakutan.

"B-baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu. Yang menyuruhku melakukan ini adalah orang tua bernama Zouken Matou dan seseorang yang bernama A"ucap Hidan dengan ketakutan.

"Baiklah, _arigatou_ -"gantung Naruto, membuat Hidan penasaran.

.

.

.

"Atas nyawamu"

Jrashh

Seketika kepala Hidan terlepas dari tubuhnya dan semburan darah terjadi dan mengenai Naruto.

" _Gomen_ _minna_ , karena membuat kalian melihat kejadian ini"ucap Naruto sambil berbalik untuk melihat wajah yang lain, namun hal tersebut membuat yang lain menatapnya tidak percaya. Karena Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut dengan senyum _psycho_ terpasang diwajahnya dengan noda darah diwajahnya membuat kesan dirinya seperti _psikopat_.

"Michael, Gabriel lepas ikatan mereka semua dan bantu aku membersihkan kekacauan ini. Dan untuk yang lain, lebih baik kalian pergi tidur karena sekarang telah larut malam"ucapan Naruto tersebut dipatuhi yang lain tanpa ada yang membantah sama sekali, hal tersebut membuat dirinya menyeringai karena rencananya berjalan lancar.

Skip time pagi hari diruang makan

Suasana canggung pun terlihat diruang makan villa milik keluarga Tohsaka, karena kejadian semalam membuat mereka sedikit terguncang minus Naruto,Michael,dan Gabriel.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau dengan mudah membunuh penjahat tadi malam tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun?. Naruto"Tanya Gilgamesh membuka suara.

Naruto yang mendengar pertnyaan kakaknya itu pun menghentikan acara makannya "Dua tahun lalu ketika kami bertiga ijin keluar rumah dan hidup mandiri didunia luar, kami bertahan hidup dengan menjadi mata-mata kepolisian. Hidup kami penuh dengan bahaya saat itu, jadi bagiku membunuh orang bukanlah hal aneh lagi"bohong Naruto , namun semua orang disitu dengan mudah menerima penjelasan darinya.

"Lalu, dari mana kau mendapatkan _katana_ yang kau gunakan semalam? Aku merasa pernah melihat _katana_ itu sebelumnya"gantian Menma yang bertanya sekarang.

"Itu milik Orochimaru"balasnya santai, sedangkan keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha terkejut karena teringat _katana_ tersebut pernah digunakan untuk membunuh Naruto.

"Oh dan juga Namikaze- _san_ , bukankah aku pernah bilang kalau jangan pernah mengusik zona pribadiku kan?"ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin membuat yang ditanya bergidik ngeri dan teringat kejadian pembantaian tadi malam.

"Zona pribadi?"beo Tokiomi karena tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Oh, itu bukan apa _Otou-sama_ , hanya masalah pribadi"ucap Naruto dengan tenang, sedangkan Gabriel yang melihat suasana semakin canggung pun mengubah topic pembicaran.

"Ne,ne, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pergi ke pantai? Kita dating kesini untuk berlibur, bukan untuk mengintrogsi Naru- _kun_ " ucap Gabriel membuat yang lain pun tersenyum kembali.

'Bagus Gabriel'batin Naruto senang, mereka pun melanjutkan acara makan dengan tenang. Setelah selesai makan, mereka semua pergi kekamar masing-masing untuk bersiap kepantai dan menyisakan Naruto dan Michael.

"Ne, Michael. Aku tau siapa dalang kejadian tadi malam, bisakah kau mencari info tentang orang yang bernama Matou Zouken dan A di surge?"ucap Naruto kepada pemuda disampingnya ini.

"Baiklah"balas Michael.

.

.

.

.

And cut

Yah bagaimana menurut kalian tentang chapter ini? Seru? Membosankan? Jujur ane membuat chapter ini dengan tergesa-gesa, jadi maaf bila hasilnya kurang memuaskan dan maaf atas keterlambatan update-nya. Jadi saya menerima kritikan kalian semua, oh dan juga bila igin ribut lebih baik cari tempat lain jangan di kolom review ane. Segitu aja dan sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya, _jaa nee_ ~~

Unknownman 18 logout


	10. Liburan?

Yo, ketemu lagi dengan ane _minna-san_. Dan gak perlu basa-basi lagi, soalnya gak ada yang mau ane jelasin. Kalo kalian bertanya tentang ' **Fict LoL diterusin siapa, thor?** ' ' **Minta kepastian fict LoL thor** ' ' **LoL kapan diterusin?** ' saya akan memberi informasi kalau kemarin Fict loL v2 udah balik ke pemilik aslinya yaitu Crezix-sensei. Setelah itu, ane dapat kabar dari Crezix-sensei kalo Fict LoL v2 gak akan dilanjut. Tapi, tahun depan Crezix-sensei akan balik ke Fanficton dengan cerita baru. Dan untuk chapter ini, Ratingnya akan naik ke **M** karena disalah satu scene ada adegan ******. Jadi mari kita baca dengan khidmat, _jaa ne~~_

Title : The Curse

Crossover : Naruto x Fate x Hs DxD

Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance (mungkin sedikit atau bahkan tidak ada),Supranatural

Disclaimer :

Chara Naruto,Chara Fate, dan Chara Hs DxD bukan punya saya. Saya tidak mengambil keutungan sedikit pun

Summary : "Dia" yang diabaikan, ditelantarkan,dan tidak dianggap memutuskan untuk berjalan di jalannya sendiri. Dengan takdir yang diberikan dari Tuhan untuknya, mampukah ia mengemban tugas dari-Nya...

Pair : Naruto x ?

Rate : T – M (buat jaga-jaga chapter ini dan seterusnya)

Warning : OC,OOC,Typo(s),miss-Typo,Alurnya berantakan,dan banyak kesalahan lain.

"Hai"berbicara

'Hai'membatin

.

Chapter 10 : Liburan?

.

Saat ini terlihat pemuda memakai jaket dengan hoodie terpasang dikepalanya sehingga menutupi seluruh wajahnya, sedang berjalan dengan santai ke pantai. Setelah berbicara dengan Michael tadi pagi, Naruto keluar dari villa milik keluarga angkatnya dan berjalan dibibir pantai seorang diri. Naruto adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka berkelompok, dirinya lebih suka melakukan semuanya sendiri. Karena menurutnya, pekerjaan yang dia lakukan seorang diri hasilnya lebih cepat dan efisien.

Sekilas terlihat dirinya terkesan keren dan cool, tapi didalam otaknya sedang bekerja dengan keras. Ia masih berpikir tentang dalang penyekapan kemarin malam yang menyewa salah satu anggota mafia yang pernah ia bantai anggotanya dan hanya menyisakan 2 orang, 'Sebenarnya apa tujuan mereka melakukan tindakan gegabah tadi malam, tapi dugaanku saa ini adalah dalang penyekapan tadi malam memiliki masalah dengan 2 keluarga besar'batin Naruto berpikir. Karena terlalu fokus dengan masalah yang ia hadapi, dirinya tidak sadar bahwa didepannya ada seoarang gadis bersurai putih sedang berdiri dihadapannya sambil tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Anoo, _Shinigami no Naruto-san_?"Tanya gadis tersebut tanpa melepas senyum manisnya, sedangkan Naruto yang dipanggil seperti itu membeku. Dia terdiam, karena identitas dirinya yang sebenarnya sangatlah rahasia dan _tabu_ bila dietahui manusia. Dengan santai ia mencari arah suara yang menyapanya barusan yang ternyata sedang berdiri seorang gasis bersurai putih sambil tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Hn, siapa dirimu dan bagaimana kau tau identitas asliku?"Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik yang ia tujukan kepada gadis bersirai putih didepannya ini, sedangkan yang ditatap seperti itu hanya tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan namaku-"

.

Change scane

.

Sedangkan di villa milik keluarga Tohsaka, terlihat semuanya telah berkumpul dan bersiap pergi ke pantai bersama-sama. Para gadis dan wanita terlihat memakai bikini yang menurut Author sendiri cukup sexy ditubuh indah mereka, sedangkan para pemuda dan lelaki terlihat memakai celana renang dan bertelanjang dada yang memamerkan otot mereka. Mereka telah siap sambil membawa tas dan barang-barang yang akan mereka gunakan untuk acara _barbeqiu_ nanti di pantai, mereka semua sangat bersemangat hingga tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda bersurai pirang-hitam-merah itu tidak ada bersama mereka. Namun Shirou dan Sasuke menyadarinya, mereka berdua mereka berdua menoleh kesegala arah untuk mencari keberadaan pemuda misteriu tersebut dan hasilnya tetap nihil. Mereka tidak menemukan Naruto, pilihan mereka sekarang adalah bertanya kepada orang terdekat dari Naruto.

"Anoo Michael- _senpai_ , kemana perginya Naruto- _senpai_. Daritadi aku tidak menemukan keberadaannya dimanapun?"Tanya Shirou dan diikuti Sasuke setelahnya.

"Hn, aku setuju dengan bocah Orange ini. Kemana perginya si Dobe itu, Michael?"Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar namun membuat Shiro kesal karena julukan yang diberikan oleh pemuda raven itu.

"Namaku Shirou, Shirou Emiya senpai. Ingat itu"ucap Shirou sewot dan tentunya membuat yang lain tertawa dan hanya dibalas "Hn"oleh Sasuke.

"Ohh…..kalau Naruto, ia sudah berangkat daritadi. Katanya ia akan mencarikan tempat untuk kita nanti. Jadi kita tidak perlu buru-buru katanya"jelas Michael dan diterima anggukan kepala oleh yang lain, tapi beda dengan keluarga Namikaze. Mereka menyadari bahwa anaknya itu seolah menghindar atau membuat dindin pembatas untuk keluarganya, seolah 'Jangan coba-coba mengganguku atau jangan mendekatiku'.

Naruko yang mendengarnya, menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Entah kenapa kakak ketiganya itu tidak memberi keluarganya kesempatan untuk meminta maaf kepadanya, malahan kakaknya itusemakin menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dan tidak mau menoleh kekeluarganya.

Puk

Karena terlalu larut dalam kesedihan, Naruko tidak menyadari bahwa sahabatnya Satsuki dari tadi dan memegang pundaknya. Naruko pun tersadar dan melihat Satsuki tersenyum padanya, sambil berkata " _Daijobu yo_ Naru- _chan_ , nanti pasditi ada saat dimana Naruto- _nii_ akan menyadari permintaan maaf kalian yang tulus"hibur Satsuki sedikit membuat Naruko tenang.

"Uhm, _arigatou_ Satsu- _chan_ "ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum dan dibalas senyuman juga oleh Satsuki.

Mereka pun pergi bersama-sama ke pantai, diperjalanan diiringi canda tawa oleh mereka. Terlihat raut senang dan bahagia terpancar di wajah mereka, bhkan sedikitterjadi kejadian konyol yang dilakukan Menma dan Gilgamesh sedangkan Itachi hanya bersikap datar menghadapi Menma yang cerewet itu. Minato dan Kushina tersenyum melihat keceriaan ini, namun dipikirannya masih memikirkan Naruto yang tidak ada disini. Minato juga tersenyum yang sedikit ia paksakan karena anak ketiganya itu tidak ada disini.

Beberapa menit mereka berjalan dan dibantu dengan sensor Michael yang mencari keberadaan Naruto, akhirnya mereka dapat melihat sebuah tenda dan beberapa paying dan tikar yang sudah tertata rapi disana. Tempatnya juga sedikit sepi dan nyaman, membuat suasana lebih tentram. Namun ada yang kurang disana, yap keberadaan pemuda pirang-hitam-merah itu yang tidak terlihat disana.

Mereka mengedarkan pandangan disana untuk mencari keberadaan pemuda tersebut, pencarian mereka terhenti ketika melihat dua pasang kaki yang terlihat saling menindih. Dengan perlahan mereka berjalan dibalik tenda, mata mereka terbelalak kaget ketika melihat pemuda yang diketahui Naruto sedang ditindih gadis bersurai putih dan mereka saling bercumbu. Terdengar erangan lolos dari bibir gadis itu.

"Ehmmm"

"Ahnn"

"Puah"

Ciuman mereka terhenti ketika gadis bersurai putih terlihat terengah-engah karena kehabisan oksigen.

"Apa kau sudah puas?"Tanya Naruto dengan nada datar, akan tetapi dirinya tidak terlihat kuwalahan seperti gadis yang sedang menindihnya itu.

"Hah….hah…hah, mungkin untuk saat ini. Tapi tidak untuk besok dan seterusnya"balas gadis itu dengan tersenyum sexy kearah Naruto, berniat menggoda remaja dibawahnya ini.

"Naru"pandangan mereka berdua teralihkan ketika melihat rombongan keluarga Namikaze,Uchiha, dan Tohsaka yang telah sampai, semua pandangan tertuju kearah Naruto dan gadis bersurai putih tersebut. Seakan bertanya-tanya tentag kejadian barusan.

.

Flashback On (beberapa menit sebelum mereka datang menemui Naruto)

.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Rossweisse. Seorang iblis yang mewakili salah satu '7 Dosa Besar', yaitu hawa nafsu. Dan aku mengenal dirimu, Naruto _no Shinigami_. Kau seorang pendosa baru yang mewakili 3 dosa dari '7 Dosa Besar' dan menggantikan Lucifer, yaitu kebanggaan,kemarahan,dan kemalasan"ucap panjang lebar dari gadis yang bernama Rossweise itu, sedangkan Naruto yang identitasnya sudah diketahui pun bersiaga.

"Dari mana kau tau informasi tentang diriku dan menurut informasi dari Lucifer, iblis-iblis yang mewakili '7 Dosa Besar' yang lain telah terkurung di Neraka. Tapi kenapa dirimu masih berada di dunia manusia, Asmodeus- _san_?"Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi dengan mengeluarkan sedikit hawa membunuh untuk mengintimidasi iblis didepannya ini, namun hal tersebut tidak sedikitpun membuat iblis bernama asli Asmodeus itu ketakutan. Malah hal tersebut membuat gadis iblis didepannya ini semakin tertarik dengan dirinya.

"Apa kamu tidak dengar pengumuman dari Tuhan sebulan yang lalu Naru- _kun_? Bahkan seluruh alam semesta telah mengetahuinya dan bahkan tunduk dibawah kekuasaanmu sekarang ini karena posisimu yang menggantikan Tuhan. Para iblis termasuk diriku, sangat tertarik dengan dirimu. Karena baru pertama kali ada seorang malaikat pilihan Tuhan menyandang gelar sebagai pendosa dan mewakili salah satu atau lebih tepatnya tiga dari '7 Dosa Besar'. Dan yang dikatakan Lucifer memang benar, iblis yang mewakili '7 Dosa Besar' saat ini masih dikurung di Neraka paling dalam dan karena 4 dari '7 Dosa Besar' masih didunia ini maka menyisakan 3 iblis yang mewakili dosa tersebut masih terkurung di Neraka"jelas panjang lebar Rossweisse dan hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala oleh Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah mengerti identitas dan tujuan dari Rossweisse pun melanjutkan jalan kakinya untuk mencari spot untuk mendirikan tenda nanti.

"Lalu, bagaimana?"Tanya ambigu Naruto kepada Rossweisse sebelum melanjutkan jalan kakinnya dan yang ditanya pun menatapnya bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, setelah ini kau mau kemana? apa kau punya tempat tinggal / kau mau ikut denganku ke pantai"Tanya serta tawar Naruto kepada gadis bersurai putih sepunggung itu, Rossweisse memikirkan ajakan Naruto ke pantai. Beberapa menit memikirkannya, Rossweise pun menerima ajakan itu dan berjalan bersama ke pantai.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama kearah pantai yang sedikit sepi agar tenda yang akan didirikan nanti tidak mengganggu wisatawan lain yang sedang berlibur, dengan santai Naruto berjalan beriringan dengan Rossweisse dengan keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka karena tidak ada yang mau memulai mengobrol.

"Kau merasakannya?"Tanya Rossweisse ambigu kepada pemuda disampingnya.

"Hn, sepertinya lebih dari lima orang, apa kau mau melawan mereka?"ucap Naruto yang ternyata menyadari kalau sejak tadi mereka sedang diawasi oleh seseorang.

"Bukankah lelaki yang seharusnya melindungi gadis dari bahaya? Dimana harga dirimu, Naru- _kun_?"ucap Rossweisse sambil mengembungkan pipinya tanda dirinya sedang ngambek.

"Itu tidak berlaku untuk gadis iblis yang menyandang dosa 'Hawa Nafsu' sepertimu. Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita buat mereka mengikuti drama kita"ucap Naruto datar, tidak lama kemudian mereka berdua menemukan spot yang bagus untuk mendirikan tenda.

Naruto segera menurunkan barang bawaannya yang tidak lain adalah, sebuah tenda untuk ganti pakaian, payung, tikar, dan kursi lipat. Dengan dibantu Rossweisse, pekerjaan mereka berdua lebih cepat selesai dan mereka dapat bersantai sejenak untuk duduk dipasir pantai.

"Ne Naru- _kun_ , apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu padamu?"Tanya Rossweisse dengan tatapan malu-malu kucing kepada Naruto, namun hanya mendapat tatapan datar dari Naruto.

"Hn, kalau tidak aneh-aneh dan jelaskan alasannya"balasnya cepat.

Dengan agak ragu Rossweisse hendak mengatakan permintaannya kepada Naruto dengan wajah dipenuhi rona merah diwajahnya. Sedangkan Naruto terheran dengan gadis yang baru ia kenal tadi, 'Apa semua iblis bisa mengeluarkan sifat malu-malu seperti itu?'batinnya heran.

" _Wa-watashi wa anata kara no ki-ki-kisu o motometa_!(aku minta sebuah ciuman darimu!). _Ri-riyu wa_ -(alasannya adalah)"belum selesai mengucapkan alasannya, ucupannya disela oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah, kau tidak perlu menjelaskan alasannya. Kurang lebih aku sudah mengerti alasanmu, kalau begitu silahkan"ucap Naruto santai, lalu tanpa berpikir panjang Rossweise langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung duduk diatas pemuda minim ekspresi tersebut.

" _Moshi sonara_ (kalau begitu), _itadakimasu_ "

Dengan cepat, Rossweisse melahap dan melumat bibir Naruto yang agak dingin tersebut, mereka yang tadinya duduk sekarang ganti Naruto yang ditindih oleh Rossweisse.

"Emmm"terdengar erangan lolos dari bibir Rossweise karena kedua tangan Naruto yang sekarang berada dipinggangnya dan sedang mengelus dengan pelan, membuat dirinya agak terangsang. Tidak sampai disitu, Rossweisse melepas ciuman mereka sebentar lalu menempelkannya lagi dengan lidah yang menerobos rongga mulut Naruto untuk mengabsen gigi pemuda bergelar _Shinigami_ tersebut.

Dengan sensual, Rossweisse melepas ciumannya sebentar lalu menjilat bibir atas Naruto dan menciumnya lagi dengan agresif. Kedua tangan Rossweisse langsung dikalungkan dileher Naruto, terjadi pergelutan antara lidah Naruto dan Rossweisse . Terlihat juga lelehan air liur disudut bibir Rossweisse karena pergelutan mereka berdua, namun Naruto tidak terlihat kuwalahan dengan ciuman yang dilakukan oleh Rossweisse saat ini.

Berbeda dengan Rossweisse yang sudah terengah-engah karena kehabisan oksigen, Naruto malah terlihat seperti seorang professional. Terdengar erangan lolos dari bibir Rossweisse.

"Ehmmm"

"Ahnn"

"Puah"

Ciuman mereka terhenti ketika gadis bersurai putih terlihat terengah-engah karena kehabisan oksigen.

"Apa kau sudah puas?"Tanya Naruto dengan nada datar, akan tetapi dirinya tidak terlihat kuwalahan seperti gadis yang sedang menindihnya itu.

"Hah….hah…hah, mungkin untuk saat ini. Tapi tidak untuk besok dan seterusnya"balas gadis itu dengan tersenyum sexy kearah Naruto, berniat menggoda remaja dibawahnya ini.

"Naru"

.

End Flashback

.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"Tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin tersdengar di telinga mereka, Tokiomi yang melihat putra angkatnya melakukan hal intim tersebut pun angkat suara dahulu.

"Naruto, kenapa kau melakukan hal yang berbau intim di tempat umum seperti ini? Dan siapa gadis ini, perasaan _Tou-san_ tidak pernah bertemu dengannya dulu ketika dirimu masih tinggal bersama kami. Apakah dia temanmu?"Tanya Tokiomi dengan nada kalem khas seorang ayah, hal tersebut pun mendapat anggukan kepala dari Rin dan Gabriel karena mereka sangat penasaran. Naruto yang ditanya pun berdiri diikuti Rossweisse setelahnya.

" _Gomennasai_ , karena belum memberitahumu _Otou-sama_. Perkenalkan, namanya adalah Rossweisse. Dia adalah temanku, satu tahun yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya di stasiun _Katase_ dan kami pun sedikit mengobrol dan ia mengatakan kalau dia tinggal daerah _Chiba_. Dan karena kebetulan aku bertemu dengannya di sekitar sini dan soal kejadian tadi aku terbawa suasana"ucap Naruto dengan bumbu kebohongan, karena tidak mungkin dirinya mengatakan bahwa Rossweisse adalah seorang iblis. Sedangkan Tokiomi pun menganggukan kepalanya, tanda dirinya paham perkataan anak angkatnya itu.

Sedangkan Minato yang melihat keakraban mereka berdua terasa sakit, karena anaknya lebih akrab dengan ayah angkatnya daripada ayah aslinya. Kushina yang melihat suaminya menatap sendu Naruto pun menggenggam tangan suaminya itu, untuk menenangkan Minato.

Rin dan Gabriel yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto yang sepele, terlihat wajah mereka berdua memerah menahan marah. "Ne Naru- _kun_ , bila tadi yang kamu cium itu aku. Apakah kamu juga akan bilang kalau 'kamu terbawa suasana?'"Tanya Gabriel dengan aura gelap dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Kalau denganmu berbeda Gabriel, aku pasti akan bilang 'Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintai Gabriel, _Otou-sama_ ' seperti itu"ucap Naruto dengan asal tapi membuat 'Malaikat kesayangan tuhan' itu blushing.

"Ne _Nii-sama_ , kalau aku?"Tanya Rin tidak mau kalah.

" _Nani_ ,Rin- _chan_?"tanya Naruto yang sudah dihadapan Rin,bahkan jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat hingga dapat merasakan deru nafas masing-masing. Rin yan diperlakukan seperti itu langsung pingsan karena grogi, semua yang melihat barusan tertawa bersama.

"Anoo _Otou-sama_ , aku mau ijin dengan Michael dan Rossweisse untuk berbicara sebentar"ijin Naruto kepada dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh ayah angkatnya.

Setelah berjalan agak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul tadi, Naruto berhenti dan menatap Michael dan Rossweisse bergantian "jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan Naruto?"tanya Michael penasaran.

"Sebelum itu, kalian yang bersenbunyi disini keluarlah!"teriak Naruto dan keluarlah 7 orang berpakaian serba hitam sambil membawa pistol ditangan mereka.

"Apa ini alasanmu mengajakku kesini Naruto?"tanya lagi Michael dengan melirik orang-orang yang mengerubungi mereka.

"Tidak, aku ingin mengatakan yang lain. Tapi santai saja, kau cukup diam saja biar aku yang menyelesaikan semuanya"ucap Naruto dengan seringai sadis terpasang diwajahnya.

Dor dor dor

Sedangkan ditempat Menma dan yang lain berkumpul terkaget karena mendengar suara tembakan dari arah Naruto dan Michael pergi.

"Apa kalian mendengarnya?"tanya Itachi pada yang lain.

"Aku mendengarnya dan arahnya dari-"ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh Menma yang langsung berlari menuju asal suara tersebut.

" _Nii-san matte_!"teriak Rias yang juga lari mengikuti kakaknya lalu diikuti yang lain kecuali orang tua,Grayfia,dan Kakashi.

Kembali ke tokoh utma kita yaitu Naruto yang sedang berdiri sambil membawa pistol ditangan kirinya dan katana ditangan kanannya, saat ini ia sedang berdiri dihadapan seorang yang sepertinya ketua dari pelaku pengintaian Naruto tadi.

Terlihat juga noda darah dibaju dan katana milik Naruto, pemandangan disekitar mereka pun sangat mengerikan. Terlihat kepala yang terlepas dari tubuhnya da nada juga luka tembakan di tubuh orang yang mengintai Naruto tadi.

"Jadi, siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini?"tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi datar ditambah darah yang mengotori wajahnya, membuat dirinya bak _Shinigami_ yang siap mencabut nyawa. Orang yang ditanya pun menatapnya dengan tatapan takut dan putus asa, "Y-yang me-menyuruh kami a-adalah tu-tuan A dan orang ya-yang bernama Ma-matou Z-Z-Zouken, tolong jangan bu-bunuh a-aku. A-aku masih in-ingin hidup tu-tuan"ucap orang tersebut sambil memohon kepada Naruto.

"Hmm, baiklah. Pergilah"ucap Naruto.

Orang tersebut yang diberi kesempatan untuk hidup pun berdiri berniat pergi dari sana, namun hal tersebut hanya angan-angannya saja karena perkataan Naruto yang selanjutnya.

"Ke Neraka"

Jrash

Terlihat darah menyembur keluar dari tubuh tanpa kepala tersebut dan sedikit mengotori Naruto.

"N-naruto"ucap seorang pemuda yang melihat Naruto membunuh ketua penjahat tadi, Naruto pun berbalik dan melihat mantan 'saudaranya' dan saudara angkatnya dengan yang lain sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan shok. Walaupun mereke telah mendengar penjelasan Naruto tadi pagi dan melihat kejadian kemarin malam mereka masih tidak percaya bahwa Naruto orang yang sadis.

"Ada apa kalian kesini?"tanya Naruto dengan santai sperti tidak terjadi apapun yang tentu saja membuat Menma dan Sasuke geram dengan sifat Naruto yang acuh itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ekspresi 'tidak apa-apa'-mu itu hah! Apa kau tidak bersalah telah membunuh orang seperti ini? Dimana hatimu sebagai manusia, tindakanmu ini tidak lebih seperti binatang Naruto!"ucap Menma dengan berteriak karena emosi sambil mencengkram jaket yang dipakai Naruto.

"Oi dobe, kemana sifat ceria dan lembut mu dulu, kenapa kau bisa berubah seperti ini?"sekarang giliran Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Kalian yang tidak pernah merasakan arti kata 'sakit' lebih baik diam saja, dan kau Menma. Apa kau pernah merasakan namanya kematian? Apa kau pernah merasakan hidup yang sengsara ketika masih kecil? Apa kau pernah merasakan keras dan kejamnya dunia ketika umurmu masih 8 tahun hah! Jawab aku brengsek!"ucap Naruto tidak kalah emosi sambil menatap tajam Menma.

"Kau yang hidup dengan kasih sayang sejak kecil dan tidak pernah merasakan hidup susah, tau apa kau tentangku. Aku yang selalu kalian maki,kalian hina,dan kalian buang kejurang. Kalian tidak pernah merasakannya!"ucap Naruto sambil mendorong Menma sampai terjatuh, semua orang yang mendengar perkataan Naruto tersebut membulat tidak percaya.

Saudara angkatnya tidak menyangka kalau Naruto adalah anak dari Minato dan yang paling membuat mereka kaget adalah masa lalu Naruto yang kelam itu.

Crash

Semua lamunan mereka terhenti ketik suara benda tajam menggores kulit manusia, mereka membulat ketika melihat darah keluar dari luka melintang ditangan kiri naruto.

"Dengan ini, aku Naruto menyatakan bukan bagian dari keluarga Namikaze lagi dan bersumpah akan membunuh orang yang mengganggu rencanaku dan bila aku melanggar sumpahku ini. Aku siap mati kapan saja"

Jdar

Suara petir barusan seperti merespon irar Naruto barusan, saudara kandung Naruto yang mendengarnya pun membeku. Dan tanpa bicara lagi Naruto pergi diikuti Rossweisse dibelakangnya.

"Michael, tolong beritahu _Otou-sama_ kalau aku pergi karena ada urusan dan kembali

"Serahkan padaku"

Sosok Naruto dan Rossweisse pun hilang dari pandangan mereka, sedangan Rin yang mendengarkan ucapan kakak angkatnya tadi menunduk sehingga ekspresinya tidak terlihat.

"Apa yang dikatakan Naru- _niisama_ tadi benar, Namikaze- _san_?"tanya Rin masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yang dikatakan _Nii-san_ tadi memang benar, Rin- _chan_. Tapi-"ucapan Naruko terhenti karena dipotong oleh Rin

"Sebenarnya aku sudah curiga kepada kalian ketika Naru- _niisama_ pernah menyebutkan nama Namikaze dibelakang namanya dulu. Juga sikap dinginnya kepada kalian ketika berbicara, ternyata itu semua benar. Kenapa...kenapa kalian bisa sekejam itu?"tanya Rin sambil berderai air mata.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Naru- _niisama_ ketik perlakukan seperti itu…hiks…hiks…hiks"lalu Rina pergi meninggalkan mereka yang masih terpaku dengan ucapan Rin barusan, Michael pun melirik Gabriel mengisyaratkan untuk mengikuti adik angkatnya itu dan Gabriel pun menyusul Rin.

Mereka pun kalut dengan pikiran mereka sendiri terjadi keheningan disana hingga suara Michael menyadarkan piiran mereka. "Lebih baik kalian kembali ke tenda, biar aku yang membereskan mayat-mayat ini"perintah Michael dan langsung dituruti mereka semua.

Sedangkan dilain tempat, terlihat mobil Ferrari melaju kencang menuju arah _Kyoto_ , terlihat dua orang berbeda gender didalam mobil tersebut mereka adalah Naruto dan Rossweisse. Dengan lihai Naruto membawa mobil Ferrari itu hingga _speedometer_ melebihi angka 100 km/jam.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana Naru- _kun_?"tanya Rossweisse yang tadinya diam pun angkat bicara.

"Kita akan ke _Kyoto_ , untuk menemui orang yang siap memberikan nyawa mereka kepadaku"balas Naruto dengan seringai terpasang diwajahnya.

.

.

'Tunggu sebentar lagi _omae tachi_ , _Shinigami_ kalian akan tiba sebentar lagi'

.

.

Tbc

Ketemu lagi reader sekalian, hanya pemberitahuan saja kalau ane ngeluarin ffn baru yang berjudul 'The Prodigy'. Jadi jangan lupa mampir ya, bye bye

Unknownman 18 logout


	11. Kebenaran

Title : The Curse

Crossover : Naruto x Fate x Hs DxD

Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance (mungkin sedikit atau bahkan tidak ada),Supranatural

Disclaimer :

Chara Naruto,Chara Fate, dan Chara Hs DxD bukan punya saya. Saya tidak mengambil keutungan sedikit pun

Summary : "Dia" yang diabaikan, ditelantarkan,dan tidak dianggap memutuskan untuk berjalan di jalannya sendiri. Dengan takdir yang diberikan dari Tuhan untuknya, mampukah ia mengemban tugas dari-Nya...

Pair : Naruto x ?

Rate : T – M (buat jaga-jaga chapter ini dan seterusnya)

Warning : OC,OOC,Typo(s),miss-Typo,Alurnya berantakan,dan banyak kesalahan lain.

"Hai"berbicara

'Hai'membatin

.

Chapter 11 : Kebenaran

.

Di sebuah rumah di _Kyoto,_ terlihat dua orang pria paruh baya sedang duduk berhadapan diruangan yang minim pencahayaan. Mereka berdua terlihat memiliki ciri-ciri yang sangat berbeda walaupun umur mereka bisa disebut 'bau tanah', terlihat pria yang satu bertubuh pendek sambil membawa tongkat untuk menyangga tubuh renta-nya ialah Zouken Matou dan pria satunya memiliki tubuh yang berisi alias berotot, surai yang sudah beruban disisir rapi kebelakang, kulit berwarna sawo matang sambil mengenakan gelang emas yang ukurannya bisa dibilang besar ialah A (gomen bila ciri2 mereka berdua salah, soalnya ane udah lama nggak nonton series Fate ama Naruto).

"Jadi bagaimana kabar dari orang yang kau bayar untuk membunuh Namikaze,Uchiha, dan Tohsaka yang saat ini berada di _Kamakura_ "ucap pria pendek A.k.a Zouken Matou kepada A yang berada didepannya.

"Entahlah pak tua, aku belum mendapat kabar dari orang suruhanku. Bahkan anggota tambahan yang kukirim untuk memata-matai mereka juga belum memberi kabar"jawab A kepada tetua Matou dihadapannya ini sambil menyesap rokok-nya.

Ya, dalang dibalik penyerangan anggota bersenjata di villa milik Tohsaka yang dipimpin oleh anggota pembunuh bayaran yang bernama Akatsuki dan mata-mata yang mengawasi ke-3 keluarga di pantai adalah A. Dia berniat membunuh 3 kepala keluarga tersebut, dengan menyuruh Hidan mengikuti mereka ke _Kamakura._ A dan Matou bekerja sama untuk menyingkirkan 3 CEO terkenal itu, mereka berdua menganggap bahwa 3 CEO itu adalah saingan yang tidak bisa mereka kalahkan.

Namikaze Corp sudah terkenal di seluruh _Jepang_ sambil bekerja sama dengan Uchiha Corp, kedua perusahaan tersebut sangat sukses dan bahkan banyak perusahaan kecil yang disponsori oleh kedua perusahaan itu. Sedangkan Tohsaka Group, perusahaan tersebut tidak seterkenal Namikaze dan Uchiha. Hanya saja, mereka selalu memenangkan tender yang diadakan perusahaan lain dan hasilnya pun diberi tanggapan positif oleh perusahaan yang mereka ajak bekerja sama.

Sedangkan perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh A, yaitu Hachibi Corp. Merasa tersaingi oleh ke-2 perusahaan besar, yaitu Namikaze Corp dan Uchiha Corp. Sedangkan Matou Group memilik hubungan yang bisa dikatakan tidak baik, dulu Tohsaka memiliki hubungan kerja yang baik dengan Tohsaka. Tapi, karena sebuah kesalahan yang dilakukan pendahulu keluarga Tohsaka (yang tidak mau Author bahas karena bikin pusing kepala) membuat hubungan tersebut berakhir dan sampai sekarang kedua perusahaan tersebut bersaing.

"Sudah kubilang, lebih baik kita membakar villa itu bersama dengan Namikaze,Uchiha, dan Tohsaka didalamnya. Dasar maniak otot, cara tersebut lebih efisien dan tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan oleh pihak berwajib dan kita tidak akan terendus oleh pihak manapun. Daripada kau menyuruh pembunuh tidak becus seperti itu"gerutu tetua Matou kepada A sambil mengetuk tongkatnya ke lantai.

Tuk tuk tuk

"Sudahlah pak tua, lebih baik kita bersantai dulu sambil menunggu kabar orang yang ku sewa. Bagaimana kalau kita minum-minum dulu untuk menenangkan kepala?"usul A kepada Zouken sambil memasang senyum mengejek.

"Heh, kau meremehkan ku maniak otot. Walaupun usiaku tidak muda lagi tapi kemampuan minumku tidaklah berkurang"setelah mengucapkan tantangan tersebut, tidak lama setelah itu muncul seorang gadis bersurai ungu datang sambil membawa botol besar yang tidak lain adalah alkohol.

"Ini minuman yang _Oji-sama_ minta"ucap gadis tersebut sambil meletakkan botol besar tersebut dimeja didepan kedua orang tua tersebut.

"Seperti biasa, kau masih cekatan ya-"

.

.

.

"Sakura"

.

.

The Curse

.

.

Siang hari di pantai _Enoshima_ saat ini memperlihatkan keindahannya, pantai yang terletak di _Kamakura_ tersebut memang tujuan liburan yang ideal untuk menjadi tempat liburan keluarga. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh keluarga Namikaze, Uchiha, dan Tohsaka. Saat ini terlihat ada yang sedang bermain pasir, ada yang berenang, ada yang mencari kerang , dan ada yang berbaring dibawah payung yang sudah disiapkan oleh Naruto tadi.

Sedangkan terlihat ada seorang gadis bersurai hitam diikat twintaill sedang berjalan dibibir pantai sambil merenung, wajahnya terlihat sedih dan dipinggiran matanya terlihat bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis.

'Hiks...hiks..hiks kenapa mereka bisa sejahat itu, apa mereka tidak punya hati hingga tega membuang anggota keluarganya sendiri'Batin Rin sedih, ia berjalan sambil menendang pelan kerang yang tertangkap pandangannya.

Tidak jauh dibelakangnya, terlihat Gabriel berjalan mengikutinya. Gabriel menatap punggung Rin yang terlihat bergetar yang sepertinya sedang menangis dalam diam.

'Sudah kuduga kalau kau tau kebenaran tentang Naruto, kau pasti sangat terpukul Umoto-chan' batin Gabriel sedih ketika melihat adik angkatnya yang sedang menangis itu.

Sedangkan ditempat yang sama namun berbeda letak, terlihat Menma yang sedang duduk bersandar dibawah pohon kelapa sambil merenung karena mengingat sumpah adik atau lebih tepatnya mantan adiknya tadi.

 _"Dengan ini, aku Naruto menyatakan bukan bagian dari keluarga Namikaze lagi dan bersumpah akan membunuh orang yang mengganggu rencanaku dan bila aku melanggar sumpahku ini. Aku siap mati kapan saja"_

 _"Bukan bagian keluarga Namikaze lagi"_

 _"Bagian keluarga Namikaze"_

 _"Keluarga Namikaze"_

 _"Nami-"_

Kata-kata mantan adiknya kemarin berputar di kepalanya bagaikan kaset rusak dan lamunannya berhenti ketika sebuah suara menyadarkannya.

"Oi Menma" pemilik suara tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Gilgamesh, sahabatnya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kalau kau tetap memasang wajah sedih-mu itu. Yang ada kedua orang tua mu akan semakin khawatir dan masalah ini akan semakin rumit nantinya"ucap Gilgamesh memberi saran kepada sahabatnya itu.

Menma yang mendengar ucapan dari sahabatnya itu pun, terdiam sambil merenung. Benar ucapan sahabatnya, dia tidak boleh terus merenung dan menangis, ia anak Sulung keluarga Namikaze dan dia harus memberi contoh yang baik pada adiknya. Dan menjadi tuntunan yang baik bagi mereka dan menyadarkan mereka bila telah memilih jalan yang salah.

" _Arigatou_ Gilga, kau sahabat yang baik dan selalu menyadarkan diriku dari keterpurukan masalah yang ku alami"ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu"ucap Gilgamesh dengan nada tidak suka terdengar ditelinga Menma.

"Ma ma, bukankah lebih bagus kalau aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"goda Menma sambil memasang senyum rubah diwajahnya.

"Tch, diamlah _Bakaze_ " balas Gilgamesh dengan memanggil Menma dengan panggilan sayangnya dulu. _Bakaze_ adalah gabungan dari kata _Baka_ yang berarti bodoh/idiot dan _ze_ adalah singkatan dari Namikaze, dan kalau digabung berarti Namikaze bodoh/idiot.

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua pun saling mengejek satu sama lain, hingga sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya kau sudah lebih baik jika bisa bermesraan dengan Gilgamesh seperti itu, Menma"ucap suara datar sedatar ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau juga mengejekku juga Itachi?"tanya Gilgamesh terdengar nada tidak suka didalamnya.

"Hn"jawab Itachi yang semakin membuat si sulung Tohsaka semakin kesal.

"Itu bukan jawaban bodoh"

"Hn"balas Itachi watados.

Sedangkan Menma yang melihat interaksi kedua sahabatnya itu pun tersenyum, 'Kalian berdua memang sahabat yang terbaik yang pernah aku miliki'batinnya sambil tersenyum dan tidak sengaja terlihat oleh Itachi.

"Kau sudah gila, Menma"ejek Itachi.

"Ma..ma..ngomong-ngomong soal bermesraan, kudengar kau menyukai adikku, Naruko?"tanya Menma yang meng-skakmat Itachi dan senyum jail terpasang di wajah Gilgamesh yang melihat semburat merah di pipi Itachi.

Sebenarnya Menma sudah tau kalau Itachi memiliki perasaan khusus kepada adiknya Naruko, karena perlakuan yang diberikan Itachi berbeda kepada adiknya yang lain dan rona merah yang selalu terlihat diwajahnya ketika sedang berbicara dengan Naruko.

"Hoo...jadi seorang Itachi menyukai gadis yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya, dasar pedophil"ganti ejek Gilgamesh yang membuat Itachi semakin memerah namun ditutupi dengan ekspresi datar khas Uchiha.

"Hn"jawab Itachi tidak jelas dan langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua dan membuat Menma dan Gilgamesh tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha..."

Sedangkan ditempat lain, yang lebih tepatnya dibawah payung yang sudah digelari tikar terlihat sembilan remaja yang sedang duduk berkumpul di sana. Mereka adalah Naruko, Jeanne,Rias,Satsuki,Sasuke,Samui,Ino,Michael, dan Shirou. Terlihat mereka sedang berdiskusi dengan ekspresi serius terpasang diwajah masing-masing, mereka bersembilan menanyakan kebenaran tentang Naruto. Terutama keluarga Tohsaka, karena mereka memang tidak tahu asal-usul tentang Naruto.

"Jadi Michael _-niisama_ , maukah _nii-san_ menceritakan asal-usul kalian bertiga sebelum bertemu dengan keluarga Tohsaka?"tanya Samui penasaran dan diberi anggukan oleh yang lain.

Michael yang melihat ekspresi penasaran terpasang diwajah yang ada di sana pun menghela nafas.

"Hahh…..mau tidak mau pasti kalian akan bertanya. Baiklah, tapi ada yang bagian yang tidak dapat kuceritakan karena privasi kami bertiga"ucap Michael yang diberi anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

"Begini, dulu kami bertiga…."

Change scene dan Time skip

Di malam yang tenang di sebuah rumah yang terlihat besar nan megah di _Kyoto_ , terlihat sebuah mobil Ferrari berwarna oranye memasuki halaman rumah itu. Terlihat darimanapun, gaya rumah tersebut sungguh tradisional ditengah-tengah zaman yang modern ini. Tidak perlu menceritakan tentang rumah tersebut karena bukan itu yang menjadi fokus kita pada fict ini. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Naruto segera keluar diikuti Rossweisse selanjutnya. Terlihat Naruto masih memakai baju yang ia kenakan di pantai tadi pagi dengan beberapa noda darah di sana dan sedikit mengeluarkan bau anyir darah, walaupun begitu ia tetap mengacuhkannya dan berjalan menuju kerumah yang menjadi targetnya.

"Ross-san, aku ingin dirimu untuk pergi kekediaman Namikaze dan mencarikan sesuatu untukku. Apa kau mau?"tanya Naruto kepada gadis bersurai putih disampingnya.

"Kamu ingin aku mencari apa di rumah keluarga lamamu itu, Naru-kun?"balik tanya Rossweisse tidak sedikit bingung dengan permintaan malaikat pencabut nyawa itu.

"Hn, aku ingin kau mencarikan dokumen yang berisi " _ **Kutukan**_ " keluarga Namikaze. Kemungkinan dokumen tersebut berada di perpustakaan dekat ruang kerja Minato dan carilah di rak yang bertuliskan sejarah klan Namikaze. Kau pasti tau kan dimana alamat rumah lamaku kan?"ucap Naruto sambil berjalan melewati Rossweisse yang berdiri ditempat tepat beberapa meter dari pintu depan rumah tersebut.

"Aku tau, lagipula Author kita juga tidak mau repot-repot memberitahukan kepada kita kan"jawabnya sambil mendengus kearah Author yang lagi nulis.

"Hehehe…lagipula kalian makhluk supernatural pasti memiliki cara tersendiri untuk mencarinya kan? Jadi ane gak perlu buang-buang word buat jelasinnya"jawab Author sambil cengengesan.

"Humph"

"Hn, kalau begitu pergilah dan kita bertemu lagi disini"perintah Naruto lalu memasuki rumah megah tersebut sambil menggunakan keahliannya, _misdirection_. Sedangkan Rossweisse menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir teleportasi miliknya.

Change scene

Sedangkan di balkon villa milik keluarga Tohsaka, terlihat seorang gadis bersurai merah A.k.a Rias sedang menatap bintang sambil memikirkan seseorang. Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan adiknya, Namikaze Naruto. Setelah mendengar cerita dari Michael tadi pagi di pantai tentang adiknya, dirinya semakin bersalah kepada adik ketiganya itu.

Flashback on

" _Begini, dulu kami bertiga sebenarnya tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Karena nasib yang menimpa kami bertiga sama, jadilah kami akrab walaupun tidak memiliki ikatan darah atau saudara sekalipun"jelas Michael yang merupakan kebohongan dan ditelan bulat-bulat oleh delapan remaja yang berada di sana._

" _Setelah beberapa hari kami tersesat didalam hutan yang angker itu, kami menemukan jalan keluar dan berakhir dengan bertemu dengan keluarga Tohsaka. Kami bertiga diadopsi oleh mereka dan dijadikan anak angkat yang sekaligus menjadi kakak angkat bagi Rin-chan"_

" _Tunggu dulu, lalu soal Naruto bagaimana Nii-san?"tanya Samui yang penasaran._

" _Bersabarlah dulu imouto-chan, setelah ini aku akan menjelaskannya"balas Michael yang ceritanya disela oleh Samui._

" _Hn, ternyata benar kalau kau pengidap siscon tingkat akut seperti yang dikatakan Dobe, Michael"ejek Sasuke yang dari tadi diam mendengarkan cerita dari Michael._

" _Apa kau bilang pantat ayam-hahh sudahlah, darimana aku tadi bercerita…oh iya setelah beberapa tahun kami hidup bersama keluarga Tohsaka, kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri dan belajar hidup didunia yang keras ini dan disitulah kami menerima pekerjaan sebagai mata-mata kepolisian. Jadi tidak perlu kaget bila aku atau Naruto membunuh orang seperti kemarin"ucap santai Michael mengabaikan ekspresi kaget dari remaja yang disana._

" _Be-berarti selama ini kalian sudah-"_

" _Benar, bahkan tidak pernah terhitung lagi berapa nyawa yang pernah aku dan Naruto bunuh dengan tangan ini. Bahkan Naruto pernah membunuh sekelompok geng mafia yang bersenjata lengkap sendirian, dan dia selamat dari pembantaian itu walaupun beberapa luka gores dan tusuk ia dapat"ucapnya lagi-lagi membuat yang lain syok._

" _Dan yang selama ini Naruto ceritakan padaku adalah, dirinya dibuang oleh keluarganya karena alasan yang menurutnya sangat konyol dan tidak masuk akal….."Michael menjeda ucapannya sebentar sambil menghembuskan nafas._

" _Karena tidak pantas menjadi pewaris perusahaan keluarganya sendiri"ucapnya sambil menatap saudari Naruto yang menundukkan kepala karena menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dulu._

" _Dan Naruto selalu mengatakan ini bila setelah misi kami selesai, 'Semua orang yang kutemui, teman, saudara,bahkan orang tua-ku sekalipun, bila telah mengusik/menghalangi jalan yang telah kutempuh….."jeda Michael membuat remaja yang disana penasaran._

" _Balasannya adalah_ _ **KEMATIAN**_ _'"ucapnya sambil menekankan kata terakhirnya, membuat yang lain menatapnya dengan tatapan takut._

" _Dan kuperingatkan untuk kalian keluarga Namikaze, saat ini kebencian Naruto sedang berada ditingkat yang berbahaya. Bila kalian terlalu mengusiknya, nasib kalian akan seperti mereka yang Naruto bunuh tadi dan kemarin malam"_

 _Rias,Jeanne, dan Naruko yang mendengar peringatan dari Michael hanya terdiam dengan perasaan bersalah menggerogoti mereka, mereka tau konsekuensi yang mereka dapat bila terlalu mengusik Naruto. Tapi setiap mereka melihat pemuda tersebut, perasaan rindu dan menyesal selalu datang didalam diri mereka dan menjadi dorongan untuk mendekati dan berbicara dengan Naruto._

 _Terkadang mereka berpikir, 'Apakah Naruto akan kembali kekeluarganya yang telah tega membunuhnya?' namun perasaan percaya diri dan pantang menyera dikeluarga Namikaze sangatlah tinggi dan selalu membuat mereka tidak pernah menyera mendekati pemuda tersebut walaupun berbagai penolakan yang menyakitkan selalu mereka terima._

" _Aku tau akan balasan tersebut, namun tetap saja. Naruto adalah adikku dan aku ingin kami bersama kembali dan hidup dengan bahagia seperti keluarga pada umumnya"ucap Rias mantap dengan sedikit air mata menetes terlihat diasana._

" _Pfftt….hahahahahaha, 'hidup bahagia seperti keluarga pada umumnya?'. Sungguh lelucon yang lucu"ucap Michael sambil mengelap air mata disudut matanya dan sukses mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari saudari Naruto._

" _Kalian pikir ini cerita dongeng yang selalu kalian dengar sebelum tidur? Jangan bercanda! Kalian yang tidak tau bagaimana Naruto selama ini hidup menderita jangan pernah berharap hal yang konyol!"bentak Michael dengan tatapan tajam dan ekspresi serius terpasang diwajahnya, tidak ada lagi ekspresi santai,kalem,dan hyperaktif seperti biasanya. Hanya wajah serius dan tegas terlihat diwajanya sekarang, membuat delapan remaja disana terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing._

" _Dan kuperingatkan sekali lagi, jangan mengganggu Naruto bila kalian masih ingin idup damai seperti biasa"_

 _Setelah berkata begitu, Michael pergi dari sana meninggalkan mereka terdiam dengan ucapan terakhir Michael barusan._

Flasback off

Rias yang mengingat ucapan Michael tadi pagi hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, ingin rasanya ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya agar seluruh dunia tau bahwa dirinya sangat ingin memeluk adiknya dengan kuat hingga adiknya tidak lepas dan pergi jauh lagi. Namun apa daya, semakin dikejar semakin jauh juga jangkauan adiknya darinya.

'Naru'

.

.

Change Scane

.

.

Di sebuah lorong rumah yang dimasuki tokoh utama kita tadi, daripada dibilang rumah mungkin lebih tepatnya _compound_ karena luasnya bagian dalam rumah tersebut dan banyaknya ruangan yang ia lewati. Saat ini terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah-pirang-hitam sedang berjalan dengan santai tanpa takut ketahuan pemilik rumah. Pemuda yang tidak lain adalah tokoh utama kita, Naruto dengan santainya berjalan karena ia menggunakan _misdirection_. Jadi tidak mungkin ia ketahuan, saat ini ia lebih memilih rencana 'sedikit korban dan efisien'.

"Rumah yang merepotkan, kalau saja aku bukan malaikat pasti akan lama selesainya"gerutu Naruto, karena apa yang ia katakan memang benar. Ia telah berjalan hampir 20 menit dan ruangan yang ia cari masih sedikit jauh kedalam. Kalau saja ia manusia biasa, bisa seharian ia mencari.

Ditengah perjalannya, entah kebetulan atau apa. Pandangan matanya melihat seorang gadis bersurai ungu sedang berjalan dari sudut ruangan dan jika tebakannya benar, gadis itu baru saja mengantarkan sesuatu kepada orang yang pastinya penting.

'Ketemu!'batin Naruto senang.

.

Beberapa menit setelah minuman diantar

.

Setelah sebotol alkohol diantar oleh gadis yang bernama Sakura tadi, A dan Zouken langsung mengambil gelas kecil dan menuangkan alkohol tersebut pada masing-masing gelas. Setelah selesai menuangkan minuman yang membuat mabuk tersebut, mereka berdua melakukan hal yang biasa orang lakukan bila sedang minum-minum, yaitu menempelkan gelas masing-masing hingga menimbulkan suara nyaring di pendengaran mereka berdua.

Ting

"Hahahaha…..mari kita nikmati dulu detik-detik kemajuan perusahaan kita"ucap A sambil tersenyum lebar, masih mengangkat tangan yang memegang gelas alkohol miliknya.

"Baiklah, mari bersulang"balas Zouken, membalasnya dan juga mengangkat tangannya.

"Hn, mari"

Terdengar suara pemuda ikut minum disebelah mereka dan mereka tidak menyadarinya. Sampai…

Brakk

"Siapa kau _gaki?_ " tanya A sambil menggebrak meja didepannya, membuat gelas mereka yang berisi alkohol tumpah.

"Tenanglah dulu _jiji,_ aku hanya ingin menyapa kalian berdua dan bernegosiasi"ucap Naruto santai tanpa takut dengan A yang sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk memukulnya.

"Wajah dan rambutmu mengingatkanku dengan seseorang…."ucap Zouken berpikir.

.

.

"Kau! Anak dari Namikaze Minato, tapi bagaimana bisa kau berada disini?"tanyanya dengan nada tinggi, membuat yang ditanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hn, memang tetua Matou tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Aku kesi-"

Wushh

Stapp

Belum ucapannya selesai, sebuah pukulan datang menuju wajahnya. Namun dengan mudahnya ia menangkap pukulan tersebut dengan tangan kanannya, membuat pelaku pemukulan hanya terbelalak kaget karena pukulannya dengan mudah ditahan oleh remaja tersebut.

"Aku belum selesai berbicara dan kau sudah ingin memukulku _jiji_ maniak otot?"tanya Naruto dengan sedikit meremas pergelangan tangan milik A.

"Masa bodoh denganmu, bocah"balas A sedikit meringis karena pergelangan tangannya yang diremas Naruto.

Sett

Buagh

Brakk

Brakk

Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto membanting dan menendang A hingga menabrak pintu ruangan tersebut sampai jebol.

"Kalau begitu tunggu dengan tenang disana dan jangan mengganggu kami"balas Naruto dingin tanpa belas kasihan sama sekali, sedangkan yang dibanting memasang wajah kesakitan karena merasa ada tulangnya yang patah.

'Ugh, bocah itu dengan mudahnya menangkap pukulanku dan dengan satu gerakan cepat dia dapat membanting dan menendangku hingga pintu ini jebol. Seberapa kuat bocah itu sebenarnya? Sepertinya ada beberapa tulangku yang patah'batin A sambil menahan sakit, sedangkan Zouken yang melihat rekannya dengan mudah dibungkam oleh pemuda didepannya ini pun menetralkan pernapasannya agar kembali tenang walaupun sebenarnya ia ketakutan.

"Ja-jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku _gaki_?"tanya Zouken mencairkan suasana.

"Baiklah, langsung pada intinya saja. Aku ingin kau menandatangani berkas yang ada didalam map ini"ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan map berwarna hijau dari balik jaketnya, lalu Naruto berikan kepada Zouken untuk dibaca.

Beberapa menit setela membaca berkas yang diberikan Naruto, Zouken sedikit menaan emosinya agar tidak berakhir seperti rekannya yang masih terbaring dilantai tepat pintu masuk ruangan tersebut.

Namun Zouken merasakan keanehan disini, walaupun kejadian pemukulan A oleh Naruto tadi telah beberapa menit berlalu tapi tidak ada penjaga yang datang ke ruangan ini. Hal tersebut membuat Zouken kebingungan, karena disetiap inchi rumah ini pasti ada penjaga yang selalu berpatroli untuk menjaga ruma sebesar ini. Tapi yang terjadi saat ini membuatnya penasaran+kebingungan.

'Sebenarnya apa yang telah dilakukan pemuda ini sampai penjagaku tidak ada yang dating kesini?'batin Zouken sambil mengulur waktu agar para penjaga dirumah ini sadar telah terjadi penyusupan.

"Aku tau kau pasti berpikir kemana perginya semuia penjaga dirumah ini kan, Zouken? Dan kau terus mengulur waktu sampai mereka datang dan menangkapku kan? Itu percuma saja, karena mereka semua telah kubuat pingsan dan akan bangun besok pagi. Jadi, jangan buang waktu lagi. Cepat tanda tangani berkas itu dan selesai"ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan aura intimidasi kepada lawan bicaranya dan hal tersebut sukses membuat tetua Matou tersebut berkeringat ketika melihat wajahnya.

"A-apa maksudnya ini hah! Bocah?"bentak Zouken dengan nada tinggi, namun tetap tidak membuat pemuda didepannya ini takut. Malah terlihat sebuah seringai kejam terpasang diwajah pemuda tersebut.

"Aku hanya menawarkan sebuah kerja sama yang menguntungkan diantara kita berdua, _jiji_. Dan persayaratannya sudah kutulis didalam berkas itu kan? Jadi tidak perlu membuang-buang waktu lagi atau kau ingin bernasib sama dengan temanmu yang berada disana"ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk A yang terbaring lemah dilantai.

"Dan juga aku tau kalau kau dan _jiji_ maniak otot-lah dalang dibalik penyekapan kami kemarin malam di villa milik keluarga Tohsaka yang menyewa salah satu anggota pembunuh bayaran Akatsuki yang bernama Hidan dan juga mata-mata tadi pagi di pantai _Enoshima_ yang beranggotakan tujuh orang bersenjata lengkap. Tapi tenang saja, bila kau menyetujui perjanjian ini kau kupastikan aman dan hal yang selama ini kau inginkan akan menjadi kenyataan. Bagaimana?"tawar Naruto dengan senyum rubah terpasang diwajahnya dan jangan lupa tatapan predator yang ia berikan kepada kakek tua tersebut yang mengartikan dirinya lah yang berkuasa disini.

"Tapi kupastikan sekali lagi, kalau kami menerima perjanjian ini. Keselamatan kami terjamin dan juga kontrak kerja sama dengan perusahaan 'mereka' juga terjalin kan?"ucap Zouken memastikan, karena sebagai pebisnis ia tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan dan termakan rayuan manis oleh mitranya.

"Hn dan kalian kupastikan aman dari penciuman anjing kepolisian"

"Baiklah, kami menerimanya"

Tu tuk tuk

Setelah beberapa menit memikirkannya, Zouken pun menerima perjanjian kerja sama tersebut. Setelah itu ia pun mengetukkan tongkatnya kelantai, tidak lama setelah itu datanglah gadis bersurai ungu keruangan tersebut mengabaikan A yang masih terbaring dilantai (pingsan).

"Ada apa memanggilku kesini, _Oji-sama_?"tanya gadis tersebut kepada Zouken tanpa melihat kearah Naruto berada.

"Kemasi barang dan pakaian milikmu, karena kau akan pulang kekeluargamu"ucap Zouken dan tentu saja membuat gadis tersebut terbelalak kaget.

"M-Maksud _Oji-sama_ pulang ta-tadi itu…."

"Ya, kau akan kembali kekeluarga kandungmu Tohsaka"

Setelah mendengar ucapan tersebut, sebuah air mata menetes jatuh dari mata gadis bersurai ungu tersebut yang bernama Matou Sakura atau sekarang berganti Tohsaka Sakura. Yap, Naruto mengetahui sejarah keluarga Tohsaka yang hanya mengharuskan memiliki seorang anak saja sebagai pewaris tunggal Clan Tohsaka. Namun, mendiang istri dari Tokiomi Tohsaka tersebut melahirkan dua anak perempuan dan mengharuskan salah satu dari mereka dibuang atau diadopsi keluraga lain.

Karena tidak tega, Tokiomi pun memberikan Sakura kepada keluarga Matou agar diadopsi oleh keluarga tersebut dan karena keluarga Matou dan Tohsaka dulu memiliki hubungan yang baik. Jadilah Sakura diadopsi keluarga Matou sampai sekarang (tidak perlu panjang-panjang penjelasannya :v).

"Hiks…hiks…hiks… _arigatou Oji-sama_ , Sakura tidak akan melupakan kebaikan keluarga Matou hiks…hiks"tangis bahagia pecah disana, mimpi Sakura yang ingin bertemu dengan keluarga kandungnya pun menjadi kenyataan.

"Jangan berterima kasih kepadaku, berterima kasihlah kepada Nami-"

"Tohsaka Naruto" belum selesai berucap, Naruto langsung menyela ucapan Zouken.

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Tohsaka Naruto. Anak angkat kedua dari tujuh bersaudara dan kakak angkat dari Tohsaka Rin" Sakura yang mendengar ucapan dari pemuda tersebut pun terkejut karena pengakuan dari Naruto barusan.

"Aku tau kalau kau pasti penasaran denganku saat ini, tapi nanti akan kujelaskan ketika sudah sampai rumah"sela Naruto yang melihat Sakura ingin bertanya perihal ucapannya tadi.

"Kalau begitu kutunggu diluar dan jangan lama-lama"ucap Naruto lagi sambil berjalan keluar dari sana.

"Bersiaplah"perintah Zouken kepada Sakura yang masih berdiri disana menatap punggung Naruto yang keluar dari sana.

" _H-hai'_ "

.

Skip time

.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu _jiji_ dan sampaikan maafku kepada _jiji_ maniak otot tadi karena telah meremukkan tulangnya tadi"ucap Naruto datar lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Iya dan Sakura, semoga hidupmu bahagia setelah ini"Ucap Zouken sambil tersenyum kepada Sakura yang terlihat menangis sesenggukan.

" _Hai', hontou ni arigatou Oji-sama. Jaa_ "setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan tadi, Sakura segera menyusul Naruto dan masuk kedalam mobil Ferrari berwarna orange.

Setelah itu mobil yang ditumpangi Naruto pun berjalan keluar dari parkiran kediaman Matou.

Brumm

Setelah sepenuhnya keluar dari kediaman Matou, Zouken pun tersenyum .

"Namikaze Naruto, kah"

.

.

Change scene

"Jadi, apa kau menemukannya Ross- _san_?" tanya Naruto kepada gadis bersurai putih yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ini, cukup sulit menemukan berkas ini karena banyaknya buku disana"balas Rossweisse sambil memberikan map berwarna biru kepada Naruto, seketika seringai kejam terlihat diwajah Naruto ketika telah memegang map tersebut.

.

.

'Namikaze, lihat saja nanti kejutan apa yang akan kuberikan kepada kalian'

.

.

Tbc

Yo, ketemu lagi denganku. Author yang masih bisa dibilang baru dalam dunia ffn ini, kuucapkan selamat Hari Raya Natal bagi yang melaksanakan dan selamat Tahun Baru kepada reader sekalian. Ane minta maaf sebesar-besarnya yang lama buat update nih fict, jujur saja beberapa hari belakangan ini ane lagi kena stuck dan gak ada ide sama sekali untuk update ffn. Dan kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan ane minta maaf, untuk update fict Kawatta akan ku update beberapa minggu lagi dan untuk fict The Prodigy akan ane cicil sedikit demi sedikit karena fokus buat nyelesain fict The Curse ini dulu. Setelah fict ini tamat, baru The Prodigy akan kuseriusin buat update-nya. Dan sampai ketemu di chapter depan~~

Unknownman 18 Logout


	12. Tohsaka or Namikaze?

Title : The Curse

Crossover : Naruto x Fate x Hs DxD

Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance (mungkin sedikit atau bahkan tidak ada),Supranatural

Disclaimer :

Chara Naruto,Chara Fate, dan Chara Hs DxD bukan punya saya. Saya tidak mengambil keutungan sedikit pun

Summary : "Dia" yang diabaikan, ditelantarkan,dan tidak dianggap memutuskan untuk berjalan di jalannya sendiri. Dengan takdir yang diberikan dari Tuhan untuknya, mampukah ia mengemban tugas dari-Nya...

Pair : Naruto x ?

Rate : T – M (buat jaga-jaga chapter ini dan seterusnya)

Warning : OC,OOC,Typo(s),miss-Typo,Alurnya berantakan,dan banyak kesalahan lain.

"Hai"berbicara

'Hai'membatin

.

Chapter 12 : Namikaze or Tohsaka?

.

.

 _Kamakura_ adalah wilayah pesisir pantai di prefektur _Kanagawa_ di selatan _Tokyo_. Berhadapan langsung dengan teluk _Sagami_ membuat _Kamakura_ terkenal oleh objek wisata pantai dan laut yang indah. Apalagi dengan jarak 1 jam dari pusat kota _Tokyo_ , menjadikan pantai di _Kamakura_ dan _Enoshima_ menjadi tujuan wisata favorit di musim panas. Banyak juga destinasi wisata yang berada di _Kamakura_ selain wisata pantainya, yaitu kuil-kuilnya. Di _Kamakura_ juga banyak kuil-kuil bersejarah dan setiap kuil memiliki sejarahnya masing-masing, saking banyaknya butuh waktu setidaknya dua hari untuk mengunjungi semua kuil di _Kamakura_.

Kita lupakan dulu tentang wisata-wisata di _Kamakura_ karena bukan itu fokus chapter ini, di sebuah villa didekat bukit yang ditumbuhi pohon disebelahnya, membuat kesan asri pada villa tersebut. Saat ini terlihat keadan villa tersebut sedang ramai karena penghuninya kedatangan tamu yang tidak diundang.

"I-ini benar dirimu kan?!"tanya seorang gadis bersurai hitam diikat twintail pada gadis bersurai ungu dengan sedikit air mata terlihat dipelupuk matanya. Mungkin yang benar adalah air mata bahagia, dan itu dikarenakan kedatangan gadis didepannya ini bersama kakak angkatnya.

"I-ni benar diriku _Nee-chan_ , dan dimana _Otou-san_? A-aku dengar kabar buruk terjadi pada kalian dan aku ingin menanyakannya langsung pada _Otou-san_ "ucap gadis tersebut sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruang tamu guna mencari orang yang dipanggil _Otou-san_ itu, tapi nihil. Ia tidak dapat menemukan orang yang ia cari.

"Sakura? Bagaimana kamu berada disini?"tanya pemuda bersurai orange yang terkejut karena kedatangan gadis tersebut yang memandangnya juga terkejut.

"Shirou- _senpai_! Bagaimana _senpai_ juga berada disini? Dan juga kenapa disini ramai sekali? Apa ada acara penting disini?"tanya Sakura kepada Shirou yang baru turun dari kamarnya yang berada dilantai atas.

"Jadi kamu yang bernama Sakura, perkenalkan namaku Tohsaka Ino. Kakak angkat dari Rin- _chan_ yang berarti kakak angkatmu juga"ucap Ino dengan semangat sampai memeluknya.

"Kakak angkat"beo Sakura yang saat ini sedang kebingungan.

"Hn, sesuai janjiku kemarin akan ku ceritakan semuanya sekarang"ucap seorang pemuda bersurai pirang-merah-hitam dari belakang Sakura, diikuti gadis bersurai putih setelahnya.

"Naruto/- _san_ /- _kun_ /- _niisama_ "teriak mereka berbarengan membuat para orang tua yang baru tidur lansung menuju ruang tamu, tempat para remaja berkumpul sat ini.

"Huahhhh, kalian pagi-pagi berisik sekali. Memang ada ap-"ucapan Tokiomi pun terhenti ketika melihat gadis bersurai ungu yang sedang berdiri menatapnya dari bawah dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" _O-otou-san_ "gumamnya dengan air mata bercucuran dari manik dark-blue-nya. Ia pun segera berlari menuju ayahnya dan menghambur memeluknya.

Greb

"hiks..hiks…hiks… _Otou-san_ , _isashiburi. Anata ga inakute sabishīdesu_ (aku sangat merindukan kalian) hiks…hiks"ucap Sakura disela pelukan dan tangisannya, Tokiomi pun membalas pelukan putri bungsunya itu.

Sedangkan keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha yang melihat kejadian itu sedikit bingung, karena tidak mengenal gadis yang berada dipelukan Tokiomi. "Ano _Tohsaka-san_ , siapa gadis yang sedang anda peluk itu. Jujur saya tidak mengenalnya"tanya Minato yang mewakili rasa penasaran yang lain.

"Ah! _Gomen_ Namikaze- _san_. Perkenalkan, ia adalah putri bungsu dan adik dari Rin- _chan_. Namanya adalah Sakura"ucap Tokiomi yang masih tetap memeluk Sakura yang terlihat masih menangis sesenggukan.

"Dan alasan kenapa kalian tidak mengetahui tentangnya karena selama ini ia diadopsi oleh keluarga Matou karena sebuah tradisi bodoh yang dilakukan tetua Tohsaka dahulu"ucap Tokiomi menjelaskan dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh yang lain.

"Soal itu, aku berjanji kepada Sakura- _chan_ untuk menjelaskan keadaan yang terjadi saat ini"ucap datar Naruto yang sukses membuat semua orang yang berada disana terfokus kepadanya.

Semua orang pun berkumpul di ruang tamu dan menyimak cerita Naruto kepada Sakura. Ia menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan Tokiomi 12 tahun lalu dengan Michael dan Gabriel, lalu tentang bagaimana dirinya menjadi kakak angkat Rin. Setelah itu tentang rencananya untuk hidup mandiri 2 tahun lalu dan berita bahwa ibu kandungnya yang meninggal 1 tahun lalu, terlihat raut kesedihan terpancar ketika Naruto menceritakan tentang kematian ibunya dan ditenangkan oleh Rin yang disebelahnya. Setelah itu cerita berlanjut tentang Tokiomi yang menikah lagi dan memiliki saudara angkat baru, yaitu Gilgamesh,Ino,dan Samui.

Berbagai perasaan Sakura rasakan didalam hatinya sekarang, ia mungkin sedih dengan kabar bahwa ibunya yang telah tiada namun ia harus menerimanya. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah menerima keadaan sekarang dan menimatinya, sekarang ia sudah bersama dengan keluarganya dan memulai hidup bahagia yang ia selama ini impikan. Ditambah dengan anggota keluarga barunya, ia akan memulai awal cerita bahagianya sekarang!

"Nah seperti itulah ceritanya, apa kamu sudah mengerti keadaanya sekarang Sakura- _chan_?tanya Naruto kepada adik sekaligus anggota keluarga barunya tersebut, terlihat Sakura mengusap air mata disudut matanya.

"Uhm, _arigatou_ atas bantuanmu _nii-san_. Kalau bukan berkat _nii-san_ pasti aku tidak akan bisa berada disini sekarang"ungkapnya dengan tersenyum manis dan dibalas Naruto dengan menguap kepalanya.

"Apapun untuk keluargaku"balas Naruto dengan nada datar dan tatapan matanya beralih pada Tokiomi.

"Ano _Otou-sama_ , ada yang ingin kubicarakan dan ini sedikit penting. Apa tidak keberatan?"sontak saja perkataannya membuat semua orang yang ada disana menoleh kepadanya.

"Memang hal penting apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan Naruto- _kun_?"balas tanya Tokiomi sambil memandang lembut Naruto, tanpa mereka berdua sadari. Interaksi mereka berdua itu mengundang rasa iri seseorang, yap yaitu Minato Namikaze.

Minato merasa iri pada Tokiomi karena dipanggil sebutan 'Ayah' oleh Naruto, sedangkan dirinya sendiri yang notabene-nya ayah kandung Naruto tidak dipanggil dengan sebutan ayah oleh Naruto. Namun dirinya tetap bersabar, ia tidak boleh terlalu memaksakan kehendaknya agar Naruto tidak merasa terganggu dengan dirinya.

"Aku akan mengatakannya, tapi tidak disini. Mari ikuti aku, _Otou-sama_ "ajak Naruto kepada Tokiomi dan mereka berdua berlalu dan pergi keluar menuju taman, dimana tempat yang indah dan nyaman untuk dijadikan sebagai tempat berdiskusi karena hawa segar dan santai menguar disana.

Skip Time ama change scene

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, Naruto dan Tokiomi pun sudah berada di ditaman disalah satu tempat duduk yang berada disana. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan suasana tenang dan semilir angin menemani yang sesekali memainkan surai mereka berdua.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?"tanya Tokiomi mengawali pembicaraan mereka, sambil sesekali menatap sekitarnya.

"Ini tentang syarat yang aku ajukan kepada kepala keluarga Matou atas kembalinya Sakura kembali kekeluarga kita, _Otou-sama_ "Naruto menatap wajah ayah angkatnya dengan serius, terliat sorot mata tajam tanpa adanya keinginan untuk bercanda disana, Tokiomi pun menghela nafas dengan sikap pemuda yang ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri tersebut.

Tokiomi sudah hafal akan sikap Naruto, hampir semua masalah internal keluarga Tohsaka hanya Naruto-lah yang tahu dan bersikap dengan dewasa ketika mengadapinya. "Ada apa dengan hal tersebut?"tanya Tokiomi dengan lembut.

"Aku mengajukan syarat untuk mengambil hak asuh Sakura yang awalnya berada pada keluarga Matou kembali pada keluarga Tohsaka dan syaratnya adalah hubungan kerja sama antara Matou Group dan Tohsaka Group"ucapnya sambil melihat bagaimana reaksi Tokiomi akan keputusan sepihak yang ia lakukan dengan kepala keluarga Matou. Namun, reaksi yang Naruto dapatkan adalah elusan hangat dikepalanya.

Ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan terlihatlah senyuman bahagia nan tulus tertuju padanya, yap Tokiomi tersenyum padanya. "Kamu selalu membuat _Tou-san_ bangga Naruto- _kun,_ kamu menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Rin dan Sakura. _Tou-san_ selalu mendukung apa yang kamu pilih dan lakukan. Lakukan yang menurutmu itu benar Naruto- _kun_ "

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan ayah angkatnya itu pun sangat senang, walaupun wajahnya tidak bisa mengekspresikannya tapi ia sangat bahagia mendengar ucapan tulus dari ayah angkatnya. Mereka pun beebincang-bincang disana, terlihat juga mereka berdua sedikit bergurau untuk mencairkan suasana yang tadinya sediit tegang tadi.

Change scene

Sedangkan disebuah kamar, terlihat empat orang sedang berkumpul disana. Terlihat dua surai pirang, satu surai hitam dan satu surai putih sedang berbicara disana, entah apa yang dibicarakan disana tapi sepertinya terlihat penting.

"Jadi Rossweisse- _san_ , apa maksud dari kegiatan yang kalian lakukan dipantai kemarin?"tanya gadis bersurai pirang yang tidak lain adalah Gabriel, terlihat dirinya sedang mengintrogasi Rossweisse soal kegiatan yang aid an Naruto lakukan kemarin.

"Uhm, aku juga ingin tau soal itu"Rin juga terlihat ikut-ikutan mengintrogasi dirinya, bahkan terlihat ekspresi sebal terpasang diwajahnya yang berarti dirinya benar-benar tidak suka dengan yang mereka lakukan kemarin. Sedangkan Michael hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan dua gadis tersebut.

'Dasar perempuan, tapi kenapa Naruto selalu mendapat gadis yang cantik sedangkan aku tidak. Apa aku kurang tampan ya?'batin Michael nista sambil menangis anime.

"Bukan apa-apa, kami hanya berciuman. Apa itu terdengar aneh bagi kalian? Ah, atau kalian cemburu dengan yang kulakukan kemarin?"goda Rossweisse kepada dua gadis tersebut dan berhasil membuat keduanya memerah dan gelagapan karena berhasil menebak.

"A-ah a-aku tidak ce-ce-cemburu kok. Kenapa juga harus cemburu dengan itu"Gabriel memalingkan wajahnya kesamping karena malu dan ha tersebut membuat senyum jahil tercipta diwajah Rossweisse.

"A-aku ju-juga, Naruto- _niisama_ adalah kakakku. Jadi untuk apa harus cemburu"Rin juga ikut-ikutan memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak bertatap muka dengan Rossweisse.

"Hoo~ kalau begitu tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku yang memiliki Naruto, toh juga dia tidak masalah kalau denganku"balas Rossweisse yang berpura-pura ingin berbalik pergi.

"Jangan/Tidak boleh"teriak Gabriel dan Rin berbarengan dan hal tersebut sukses membuat Rossweisse tertawa terbaak-bahak dengan sifat _Tsundere_ mereka berdua.

"Hahahahaha"

"Hawa nafsu"ucapan tersebut membuat suasana hening seketika dan pelakunya tidak lain adalah Michael pun sedikit memasang wajah serius disana.

"Hawa nafsu"beo Gabriel dan Rin bersamaan karena tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Michael yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Ahaha… _gomen_ , Rin- _chan_ bisakah meninggalkan kami sekarang? Karena ada hal yang penting yang harus kami bertiga bicarakan"ucap Michael lembut kepada Rin.

"Apa itu _nii-sama_ , kenapa aku tidak boleh tau. Apa sepenting itu hingga aku tidak boleh tau?"tanya Rin penasaran, karena tidak biasanya ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengetahui pembicaraan Michael dan yang lainnya.

"Untuk yang ini tidak boleh dan bukankah seharusnya kamu melepas rindu dengan Sakura?"bujuknya dengan halus namun dapat membuat Rin percaya.

"Oh benar juga, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"sepeninggal Rin dari sana, tiba-tiba atmosfir diruangan tersebut berubah menjadi dingin.

"Jadi apakah dirimu salah satu perwakilan dosa besar, hawa nafsu Rossweisse- _san_?"tanya Michael dengan ekspresi serius, ia merasakan kekuatan gelap yang besar dari dalam tubuh Rossweisse karena ia perwakilan dari malaikat. Jadi ia tau dan ia sedikit curiga karena bagaimana bisa perwakilan dari 7 dosa besar bisa berkeliaran didunia manusia? Itulah yang membuat dirinya penasaran.

Sedangkan yang diajak bicara pun tersenyum karena identitasnya dapat ketahuan dengan mudah. "Memang perwakilan dari Malaikat tidak bisa dianggap remeh dan untuk pertanyaanmu tadi adalah ya, aku perwakilan dosa Hawa nafsu. Apa kau mau memenjarakanku _Cocytus_?"tanya Rossweisse kepada Michael yang memasang ekspresi tersenyum daritadi.

"Itu tidak perlu, hanya saja aku cukup penasaran bagaimana iblis sekaliber dirimu bisa berkeliaran didunia manusia"balik Michael bertanya, walaupun terlihat santai tapi ia siap bila harus bertarung sekarang juga.

"Itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa kuberitau, karena tidak hanya diriku saja yang bisa kabur dari sana. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang membahayakan kalian disini"ucapnya sambil menyeringai dan dibalas Michael senyum manis. Sedangkan Gabriel dari tadi duiam saja menyimak pembicaraan keduanya, walaupun ia diam tapi ia tau topic yang mereka berdua bicarakan. Jadi jangan merendahkan dirinya.

Change scene

"Baiklah _Otou-sama_ , ayo kita kembali. Mereka pasti menunggu bila kita tidak kembali dan juga aku ingin memberikan sesuatu kepada kalian" ucapannya itu sukses membuat tanda tanya muncul dikepala Tokiomi.

"Apa itu Naruto- _kun_?"tanyanya dan hanya dibalas senyuman tipis oleh Naruto.

"Nanti _Otou-sama_ akan tau"

Skip time

Saat ini terlihat 3 keluarga besar ditambah Kakashi,Grayfia,Kirei, dan Shirou sedang berkumpul diruang makan, saat ini mereka sedang makan malam bersama yang telah disiapkan oleh Grayfia tadi. Terdengar canda tawa disana karena saat ini dikeluarga Tohsaka saat ini bertambah satu anggota lagi, yaitu Sakura. Sedangkan Rossweisse tidak ikut disini karena ia menyewa apartemen didekat sana.

"Jadi, karena besok disini akan diadakan festival kembang api. Aku berniat memeru kalian tiket untuk masuk ke tempat yang sudah kupesan dan disana adalah tempat VIP yang bagus, karena kita dapat melihat ledakan kembang api sangat jelas dari sana. Yah, sekaligus untuk merayakan kembalinya anggota keluarga Tohsaka. Jadi saya mohon kerkeikutsertaannya"ucap Naruto dengan formal dengan diakhiri menunduk bak _butler_ kepada majikannya, semua orang yang melihat perilaku Naruto barusan pun sedikit tersentuh dengan dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Karena tidak seharusnya seseorang dengan mudahnya merendahkan harga dirinya pada orang lain, karena itu berarti tidak memiliki kebanggan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Tapi apa kalian sadar, apa yang kalian anggap apa yang pemuda barusan lakukan berasal dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam? Bila kalian lebih teliti melihatnya, kita dapat melihat seringai licik terpampang diwajah pemuda bermarga Tohsaka tersebut, bila kalian masih percaya bahwa Naruto yang sekarang adalah Naruto yang baik,bijaksana, dan dapat diandalkan anggapan kalian semua salah. Setelah melihat kejadian yang tidak masuk akal sehat seperti ini sejak dirinya dibuang dan hidup sebagai _demi angel_ , Naruto bisa dikatakan bukan lagi bagian dari jiwa yang terikat dengan hukum makhluk hidup di bumi ini dan bisa dikatakan bahwa semua hal yang selama ini ia lakukan tidak lebih dari caranya untuk bersenang-senang diatas dunia yang busuk ini. Karena pada akhirnya, dialah yang juga akan menjadi tokoh utama sebuah pertunjukan yang dimana jeritan manusia adalah lantunan nada yang indah bagi mereka kaum iblis.

"A-ah, kau tidak perlu merendahkan dirimu seperti itu Naruto- _kun_. Tenang saja, dengan senag hati kami menerima ajakanmu. Iya kan, _Anata_?"tanya Mikoto pada suaminy, bukannya apa tapi melihat sesorang yang lebih muda darimu sampai merendahkan kepalanya hanya untuk permintaan kecil seperti itu lebih seperti penghinaan bagi ia yang lebih tua.

"Uhm, aku juga menyetujuinya. Kau juga ikut kan, Minato?"ganti Fugaku yang bertanya pada rekan sejawatnya itu. Ia tahu bahwa sejak awal datang kesini Minato sedang menahan diri untuk mendekati bahkan sekedar berbicara dengan putra yang selama ini ia cari pun tidak berani ia lakukan. Ia sangat tahu tabiat bodoh temannya itu yang terlalu percaya dengan sejarah bodoh yang diwariskan turun-temurun oleh kakek buyut-nya itu. Entah bagaimana bisa kelakuan bodohnya itu bisa membuatnya menjadi sukses hinnga seperti ini, mah….tapi yang selalu pepatah katakan "Penyesalan akan datang diakhir" dan itu yang saat ini sedang menimpa sahanatnya itu.

"Ahh…..kami juga akan ikut juga kok, lagipula hal ini bisa menjadi awalan yang bagus untuk menjalin kerja sama yang baik antara keluarga kita dan Tohsaka. Jadi kami dengan baik tawaran ini"dan dengan sedikit terpaksa Minato pun menyetujuinya, bukan karena gengsi atau apa, tapi sebenarnya ia tidak ingin melihat lebih jauh lagi kedekatan antara Naruto dan Tokiomi yang bisa membuatnya sakit karena iri melihat kedekatan mereka. Itu saja yang tidak ingin ia lihat dan sebisa mungkin ia hindari.

Setelah melihat semua yang ada disana menyetujuinya, Naruto pun minta izin untuk keluar mencari angin dan anehnya sejak tadi ia terlihat tersenyum dan Michael melihatnya. Michael tau arti senyum yang sedang dipasang Naruto sekarang, bahkan ia lebih tau dari siapapun diantara mereka arti dari senyum tersebut. Sebuah senyuman yang mengekspresikan bahwa ambisi yang ingin ia raih sedikit demi sedikit telah ia gapai dan tinggal menunggu umpan yang ia jebak memasuki permainan yang ia jalankan. Walaupun begitu, ia tidak akan menghalangi apa yang akan sahabatnya itu lakukan, karena jalan yang Naruto pilih adalah jalan yang akan ia lewati juga. Jadi dia tidak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti menhentikannya, malah ia ingin tahu seberapa hebat kemampuan malaikat yang dipilih _Kami-sama_ secara langsung tersebut. Tanpa ia sadari, gerak-geriknya sedari tadi dilihat oleh Sasuke,Shirou, dan Menma.

"Ada apa Michael- _san_? Apa ada hal yang aneh?"tanya Shirou mewakili Sasuke dan Menma yang juga penasaran.

" _Nandemonai desu_ , silakan kalian lanjutkan saja jamuannya. Aku ingin pergi kekamarku terlebih dulu, _matta ne_ "sepeninggal Michael, hanya kebingungan yang melanda mereka bertiga dan karena tidak ingin memikirkan hal yang rumit jadinya mereka pun lebih memilih melanjutkan acara makan yang tertunda.

.

.

Naruto Pov on

.

Pft…..apa mereka terlalu mudah dibohongi dengan kata-kata manis seperti itu? Aku sunghuh tidak percaya dengan sedikit merendahkan diri seperti itu bisa membuat mereka dengan mudahnya percaya dengan ucapan dari orang sepertiku. Ah, apa mungkin mereka saja yang terlalu naif ya? Ma-ma, yang penting sedikit demi sedikit rencanaku akan lebih mudah terlaksana bila mereka bisa menurut dengan apa yang kuucapkan. Paling tidak sampai aku mengumpulkan beberapa kepingan lagi untuk memulai pertunjukan ini. _Omoshiroi ne_ , khukhukhu…aku tidak menyangka rencana yang kejam seperti ini bisa membuatku mendidih memikirkannya. Ternyata manusia memanglah menarik. Ne _Kami-sama_ , kenapa engaku menciptakan makhluk lemah seperti kami diatas mahakaryamu yang indah ini? Kurasa hamba-mu ini baru menyadari bahwa yang dikatakan oleh Lucifer itu adalah benar, bukanlah hak hamba untuk meragukan apa yang engkau ciptakan tapi coba lihat perbuatan apa yang telah selama ini telah dilakukan para manusia lakukan pada mahakaryamu yang indah ini? Sungguh hamba tidak mengerti, tolong bimbinglah hamba-mu ini _Kami-sama_.

.

.

Naruto Pov off

Change scene at unknown place

.

"Wahai malaikat pilihanku, itulah yang ingin aku ajarkan padamu. Betapa rendahnya makhluk yang benama manusia ini, dan bagaimana cara mereka melampaui batasan yang kuberikan pada mereka. Dan percayalah anakku, lambat laun dirimu akan mengerti betapa kuatnya mereka bila telah bertekad melindungi sesuatu yang mereka anggap penting dan semoga dirimu dapat mengerti dengan apa yang ingin aku ajarkan padamu"ucap makhluk yang wujudnya tidak dapat dilihat oleh sembarang orang dan hanya orang tertentu yang dapat melihatnya, dialah eksistensi yang baru saja pergi dari panggung yang ia ciptakan dan menyuruh malaikat kepercayaan-nya untuk menggatikan perannya sebagai sutradara dalam sebuah cerita yang sedang ia kerjakan.

"Ada apa, _Otou-sama_? Apa ada yang aneh sedang terjadi pada bumi?"tanya seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang baru datang sambil membawa seekor mayat unicorn yang sepertinya baru selesai ia buru.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Lucifer _-kun_. Hanya saja aku sedang melihat hal yang menarik akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini"balasnya sambil menatap langit yang saat ini dipenuhi oleh burung-burung yang sedang terbang dengan damai-nya.

.

.

Change scene at Naruto place

.

Setelah selesai melepaskan semua yang ia pikirkan, Naruto berniat kembali masuk kedalam villa. Sebelum sebuah langkah kaki mengarah padanya….

Tap tap tap

" _Onii-san_!"teriak sebuah suara feminim memanggil namanya dan dengan cepat ia betbalik melihat wajah orang yang memanggilnya.

Setelah berbalik, terlihatlah seorang gadis bersurai pirang dikepang sebelah bermanil violet sedang menatapnya sendu. " _Onii-san_ , kumohon apapun yang kau rencanakan saat ini kumohon hentikan. Aku tau bahwa semua ini adalah salah-"sebelum perkataannya selesai, Naruto langsung memotongnya dan sudah berdiri dihadapan Jeanne.

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti? Apa kau berniat merendahkanku lagi seperti dulu? Maaf saja, aku tidak tertarik mendengar ucapanmu yang tidak ada gunanya padaku"ucapnya sambil berniat pergi dari sana sebelum sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bisa menunjukkan bahwa semua ucapanku ini dapat berguna untukmu, _Onii-san_?"ucap Jeanne sambil menundukkan kepalanya membuat ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Coba kau buktikan dan mari kita lihat, apa itu bisa membuatku percaya dengan ucapanmu itu"balasnya sambil menatap remeh Jeanne dan dengan gerakan cepat tangan yang dipegang Jeanne tadi ditarik hingga membuatnya merunduk dan tongginya sejajar dengan Jeanne. Dan dengan cepat bibirnya telah dibungkam oleh Jeanne dengan bibirnya.

Cup

Sedikit lama mereka berada diposisi tersebut, karena Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh mantan adiknya itu. Tidak ada nafsu dalam ciuman tersebut,yang ada hanyalah sebuah ciuman yang berisi kasih sayang yang tulus pada seseorang. Tidak lama setelah itu, tautan bibir mereka pun terlepas karena kebutuhan oksigen.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?"tanya Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan-"

"Kalau hanya dengan sebuah ciuman, aku pun juga bisa _baka_. Yang kubutuhkan adalah seberapa jauh tekadmu untuk membuktikan ucapanmu barusan, bila yang kau inginkan hanyalah sebatas itu aku pun bisa dengan mudah memberikannya bila kau mau"balasnya sengit dengan ekspresi jengkel terlihat diwajahnya.

"Itu karena….. _AISHITERU YO ONII-SAN_ !"setelah mengatakan hal tersebut keheningan melanda mereka berdua, tidak ada tanggapan dari Naruto. Entah apa yang tengah pemuda tersebut pikirkan tapi hal itu membuat Jeanne penasaran.

Tap tap tap

"Renungkanlah perkataan yang kau ucapkan barusan dan jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti lagi padaku. Mengerti!"ucap Naruto sambil pergi meninggalkan hadis yersebut berdiam diri disana.

.

.

.

Tbc

Yo~~ ketemu lagi di chapter ini dan tidak peu bertele-tele, saya ingin mengucapkan maaf sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan updaye nih fict. Karena masalah imajinasi yang down dan saya lagi bersemangat ngelanjutin fict baru ane jadi fict lain jadi gk ke urus. Jadi saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya dan selamat tahun baru imlek bagi yang merayakan. Dan sampai ketemu di chaoter depan….

Unknownman 18 logout


	13. Spesial chapter

Spesial chapter : Rapat pemain fanfic 'The Curse'

.

Saat ini diruang serba berwarna abu-abu, terlihat para pemain 'The Curse' dan Author Unknownman sedang duduk di ruang rapat. Agenda hari ini membahas mengenai beberapa masalah/kendala yang dialami Author dalam menulis….

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kau mengumpulkan kami ditempat ini?"tanya Gilgamesh membuka pecakapan sekaligus mengawali rapat.

"Yah….aku sebagai author kalian hanya ingin berbagi pendapat dan bertukar pikiran saja. Walaupun aku sendiri masih memiliki banyak kesibukan di dunia nyata" ucap sang Author, melihat itu para pemain yang lain hanya memasang wajah datar.

'Kau sibuk nonton Anime, main game, baca manga dan LN dan itu yang kau bilang kesibukan? Dasar Author sableng!?'batin para pemain, sedangkan Author sendiri tiba-tiba merasa merinding dibagian tengkuk lehernya.

"Hn, tapi kuharap kau tidak lupa untuk menaikkan gaji kami Author- _san_. Hampir beberapa chapter ini kau tidak menggaji sama sekali, bahkan ada beberapa dari kami yang bekerja di fict baru milikmu"komentar Sasuke yang diberi anggukan yang lain, terutama Rias dan Naruto.

"Kata si pantat ayam itu ada benarnya, apalagi aku harus mempelajari 2 karakter yang berbeda dan itu menyusahkan. Apalagi di fict satunya aku harus (sambil melirik Rias) ekhem…berpasangan dengan dia"ucap Naruto dengan nada datar yang membuat lain terkikik karena sebutan Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan denganmu duren-"belum selesai berkata, ucapan Sasuke disela oleh Jeanne.

"E-etto….ano…Author- _kun_ , tentang kelanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya. A-apa aku harus melakukan 'itu' lagi dengan Naruto- _nii_?"tanya Jeanne dengan wajah memerah hebat sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"A-ahh…untuk itu masih dirahasiakan karena itu termasuk spoiler, Jeanne- _chan_. Dan untuk kenaikan gaji, (sambil menangis Anime) itu masih belum bisa kulakukan. Aku sendiri saja sedang mengalami krisis ekonomi dan beberapa masalah. Untuk itu aku melakukan rapat ini untuk membahas beberapa dari kalian yang melakukan double cast di fict-ku yang satunya, untuk para orang tua yang ada disini kalian bisa istirahat beberapa waktu kecuali Minato- _san_ dan Kushina- _san_ "jelasnya yang diberi anggukan dan untuk pasangan MinaKushi hanya tersenyum saja.

"Tapi Author- _san_ , kenapa di fict-mu yang satunya kau membuat karakter Naruto- _kun_ berbeda jauh dengan karakter disini? Jujur saja itu membuatku berpikiran kalau dirimu itu 'senang menyiksa Naruto- _kun,_ apa itu benar"tanya Rias tepat sasaran, yang langsung membuat Author sendiri berkeringat dingin dan untuk Naruto sendiri menatapnya penuh selidik.

"A-ahh…i-itu mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja Rias- _chan_ , lagipula disana sudah kujelaskan kalau karakter Naruto itu murni dariku atau lebih tepatnya Naruto adalah copy-an-ku versi Anime. Jadi tidak ada maksud tersendiri tentang aku yang membuat karakter Naruto yang rata-rata antisosial. 'Walaupun aku memang suka melihat Naruto sengsara sih…fufufu'. Jadi ada lagi yang ingin kalian sampaikan lagi?"tanya Author sendiri dan dihadiahi angkat tangan oleh gadis bersurai pirang.

"Uhm, jadi apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan Gabriel- _chan_?"

"Ini tentang 'penghapusan' fictmu yang berjudul ' _Kawatta'_ , kurasa kamu belum menjelaskan alasanmu menghapus fict itu Author- _kun_ "

"Hn, aku baru ingat. Kau bahkan belum membayar uang muka untuk 3 atau 4 chapter yang sudah kulakukan. Bahkan kalau tidak salah ada beberapa orang di fict itu yang langsung kau tiggalkan tanpa permisi yang membuat mereka mencari pekerjaan baru"jelas Sasuke.

Sedangkan ditempat lain

"Achuu….hei, apa kalian merasa kalau kita sedang diicarakan?"tanya pemuda bersurai cokelat bergaya Captain Tsubasa kepada 3 teman didepannya.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja Issei- _san_ , dan juga kenapa kau menghabiskan uang kita untuk membeli camilan hah? Apa kau lupa kalau kita sedang krisis ekonomi setelah Author sialan itu menghentikan fict-nya itu"tanya pemuda bersurai pirang a.k.a Kiba Yuuto kepada Issei.

"Kiba- _senpai_ ada benarnya, seharusnya kita menghemat uang untuk bertahan beberapa hari kedepan. Dan kuharap Issei- _senpai_ cepat mencari pekerjaan baru untuk kita"ganti gadis mirip kucing, yaitu Koneko mengucapkan keluh kesahnya.

"Ma..ma..ma…mari kita berusaha agar mendapat pekerjaan baru"seru gadis bersurai pirang atau yang dikenal Asia Argento memberi semangat kepada teman-temannya dan dibalas mereka bertiga serempak.

"Hai'"

Kembali ke ruang rapat

"A-anoo…e-etto…bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya? Begini, bukannya apa aku tidak menghapus fict itu, tapi ada beberapa alasan untukku melakukan hal tersebut. Pertama, fict itu rada-rada gaje. Alurnya saja aku bingung harus kubawa kemana. Kedua, ada seorang Author dan beberapa reader yang memperkuat alasanku sebelumnya. Dan yang terakhir, bila fict-ku itu tetap kulanjutkan reader/pembacanya pasti sedikit. Itulah alasanku kenapa aku menghapus fict itu"terang Author yang menjawab pertanyaan Gabriel tadi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pemain yang kau tinggalkan tadi?"tanya Menma yang juga penasaran.

"Ahhh….untuk mereka akan kupikirkan nanti, saat ini aku masih memikirkan beberapa hal untuk fict baru itu (sambil melirik Satsuki). Ada lagi?"

"Bagaimana dengan kejelasan fict ini Author- _kun_? Kulihat dirimu juga sudah jarang lagi up fanfic milikmu"ganti senior dari pemain 'The Curse' yang bertanya.

"Untuk itu ada benarnya Tokiomi- _san_ , setelah kupikir dan kupertimbangkan lagi aku menetapkan fict 'The Curse' ini hiatus. Akan tetapi bukan hiatus yang seperti itu, yang kumaksudkan hiatus adalah updatenya yang tidak menentu. Lagian aku ingin menata juga alur fict ini, karena setelah membaca fict milik _Senpai_ favoritku aku baru sadar kalau fict ini masih belum layak untuk disebut fanfic. Jadi ya aku ingin menata ulang semua alur dari awal dan memulai perbaikan di chapter selanjutnya"terang Author yang membuat para pemain terkejut sesaat karena penjelasnnya tadi.

"Lalu kapan kau akan update chapter selanjutnya untuk fict barumu itu? Karena jujur aku merasakan ada perasaan yang tidak enak untuk chapter selanjutnya"tanya Itachi yang dari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Inginku sih dalam waktu dekat, tapi karena keadaanku yang tidak memungkinkan jadi ltidak kulakukan dan tunggu saja kejutan yang akan kuberikan nanti(sambil tersenyum misterius)"balas Author.

"Mungkin itu saja untuk rapat hari ini Author- _san_ , kuliha semua pertanyaan yang mengganjal pikiran kami sudah terjawab olehmu"ucap Minato yang diberi anggukan yang lain.

"Baiklah, karena semua pertanyaan sudah kujawab maka kuumumkan kalau rapat hari ini selesai. Kuberi kalian waktu untuk beristirahat sebentar karena besok aku merayakan Hari Raya Idul Fitri, jadi selamat bertemu lagi lusa atau minggu depan _minna_ "ucap Author Unknownman kepada yang lain dan diberi anggukan tanda setuju.

"Hn, selamat menikmati hari liburmu"

"Selamat berlibur Author- _kun_ "

"Sampai bertemu lagi"

"Jangan lupa naikkan gaji kami"

Banyak ucapan yang diberikan oleh pemain fict 'The Curse' pada Unknownman, dari yang formal sampai yang minta gajian. Setelah para pemain keluar, tinggal Author saja yang masih berada di ruang rapat yang tadi mereka gunakan. Sambil menatap satu-persatu bangku tadi yang berisikan para pemain, sebuah senyuman tercipta diwajahnya.

' _Arigatou minna_ '

…

… **..**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Note : saya selaku Author, mengucapkan selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin, terima kasih bagi pembaca fict 'The Curse' milikku yang masih terus bersabar menunggu. Dan selamat bertemu di chapter selanjutnya….

Unknownman 18 Logout


	14. Revolusi arc I : Kamakura

Title : The Curse

Crossover : Naruto x Fate x Hs DxD

Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance (mungkin sedikit atau bahkan tidak ada),Supranatural

Disclaimer :

Chara Naruto,Chara Fate, dan Chara Hs DxD bukan punya saya. Saya tidak mengambil keutungan sedikit pun

Summary : "Dia" yang diabaikan, ditelantarkan,dan tidak dianggap memutuskan untuk berjalan di jalannya sendiri. Dengan takdir yang diberikan dari Tuhan untuknya, mampukah ia mengemban tugas dari-Nya...

Pair : Naruto x ?

Rate : T – M (buat jaga-jaga dari chapter sebelum dan seterusnya)

Warning : OC,OOC,Typo(s),miss-Typo,Alurnya berantakan,dan banyak kesalahan lain.

"Hai"berbicara

'Hai'membatin

.

Chapter 13 : Revolusi arc I : Kamakura

.

.

Disebuah tempat gelap gulita yang hanya diterangi beberapa obor saja, terlihat beberapa pasang mata menyala dalam gelapnya tempat tersebut yang sepertinya adalah sebuah gua. Hawa disekitar mereka sangatlah kelam nan dingin bagaikan Neraka, namun sepertinya mereka tidak terpengaruh barang sedikitpun malah seperti mereka sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan tersebut.

"Jadi bagaimana situasinya? Apa ada kabar dari si jalang Leviathan baru itu?"tanya seorang laki-laki dengan suara berat, dari perawakannya pria tersebut memiliki surai putih sebahu dan janggut yang berwarna sama seperti rambutnya yang tidak terlalu panjang. Dari nada pria tadi bertanya, terlihat bahwa ia sedang marah kepada seseorang.

" _Gomen_ Lucifer- _sama_ , kami tidak dapat menemukan gadis uban itu, kabar yang kami terima dari pasukan roh yang kukerahkan sepertinya dia sedang bersama _Tsumibito no tenshi_. Tapi lokasi pastinya tidak bisa kami lacak dengan akurat karena adanya energy suci disekitar jalang tersebut"balas satu-satunya manita yang berada diruangan tersebut dan orang yang dipanggil Lucifer tadi hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan seringai jahat terpasang diwajahnya.

"Hmm….. _Tsumibito no tenshi_ kah? Aku sungguh tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Nya, _Tsumibito no shōgō o motsu kami no tenshi no sentaku. Omoshiroi!,_ khukhukhu"tawa mengerikan tersebut menggema disuangan tersebut dan dua orang lagi yang disana hanya diam dan tersenyum saja mendengar ucapan pemimpin mereka.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan disebuah danau yang dangkal, terlihat pria paruh baya dengan gaya rambut nyentrik dan aneh sedang santainya memancing. Walaupun hasilnya hanyalah barang rongsokan saja yang ia dapat, pria tersebut tetap dengan santainya menunggu kail pancingnya tertangkap oleh ikan (yang ane prediksi sampe kiamat pun dia gk akan dapat ikan :v).

Pak pak pak pak

Terdengar suara kepakan sayap yang mendarat didekat pria paruh baya tadi, terlihat pria bersayap gagak mendatangi pria tersebut.

"Azazel- _sama_ , mengenai pengumuman ayah beberapa bulan lalu apa kita perlu mencari siapa itu _Tsumibito no tenshi?_ "tanya pria tersebut kepada orang yang dipanggil azazel tadi, tanpa menoleh Azazel menjawab pertanyaan pria tadi.

"Itu tidak perlu Baraqiel, _Tsumabito no tenshi_ sekarang bersama pihak surga di Kamakura"jawab santai Azazel dengan santai tanpa menoleh kebelakang, sedangkan lelaki yang bernama Baraqiel tadi sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan pemimpin malaikat jatuh tersebut.

"M-maksud anda bersama pihak surga? Itu berarti Michael- _sama_ dan Gabriel- _sama_!?"ucap komandan malaikat jatuh terkejut, yang berarti malaikat pilihan yang diumumkan oleh sang 'Ayah' sedang bersama pimpinan malaikat yaitu Michael dan hal tersebut bisa saja menyebabkan banyak masalah menimpa Michael karena malaikat yang dipilih oleh sang 'Ayah' memiliki beban besar yang diemban olehnya. Baraqiel sempat penasaran dengan bagaimana sosok malaikat istimewa yang dipilih oleh sang 'Ayah' secara langsung, karena sangat tidak mungkin bahwa ada makhluk hidup yang secara istimewa mendapat berkah oleh _Kami-sama_ untuk diangkat menjadi malaikat dan dari yang ia dengar dari pengumuman yang terdengar dari lagit bulan lalu. _Tsumabito no tenshi_ tidak hanya seorang malaikat saja, akan tetapi juga memiliki gelar seorang pendosa juga.

Dan tentu saja hal tersebut tak ayal membuatnya sangat penasaran bagaimana sosok orang/makhluk yang sangat istimewa hingga mendapat julukan _Tsumabito no tenshi_. Namun seperti yang pepatah katakan 'Semakin banyak kau tahu, semakin besar pula nyawamu terancam' dan untuk sekarang ia tak ingin terlalu ikut campur dengan masalah dunia ini, karena ia juga mempunyai masalah pribadi yang harus ia selesaikan.

"Daripada membahas hal yang merepotkan itu, lebih baik kau menemaniku memancing saja disini dan aku ingin membahas sesuatu denganmu"ajak Azazel sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang entah darimana telah membawa sebuah alat pancing, tentu saja membuat Baraqiel sweatdrop karena pemimpinnya ini masih saja belum sadar kalau danau yang ia gunaka untuk memancing disini dangkal dan sama sekali tidak ada ikannya. Dengan halus ia tolak ajakan Azazel dan lebih memilih membahas masalah kaum mereka saat ini.

"Untuk ajakan memancingnya dengan berat hati saya tolak Azazel- _sama,_ tapi saya ingin membahas hal yang lebih penting dengan anda sekarang"ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Azazel.

"Kita mungkin sepemikiran tentang ini, tapi aku ingin memperjelas lagi keadaan kita sekarang ini. Dengan hilangnya 'Ayah' dari singgasana ketuhanan, alam semesta sedikit demi sedikit mulai goyah dan tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tugas mereka masing-masing. Tapi hal tersebut sudah dapat kita kesampingkan dulu karena adanya _Tsumabito no tenshi,_ tapi hal yang membuat kita akan repot dari sekarang adalah kaburnya para iblis yang dikurung di _cocytus_ "

"Hohh"

"Karena perginya 'Ayah', kekuatan suci yang digunakan untuk menyegel iblis liar hilang sepenuhnya. Mungkin _Tsumibito no tenshi_ masih bisa menggantikan 'Ayah' untuk menyeimbangkan alam semesta, tapi untuk para iblis liar kurasa itu tidak mungkin mengingat-"tiba-tiba penjelasan dari Baraqiel dipotong oleh Azazel yang menatapnya tidak bisa diartikan.

"Ne Baraqiel, apa kau tau tentang _Tenshi no fukutobashi?_ "tanya Azazel kembali menatap kail pancingnya yang bergerak-gerak seperti menangkap sesuatu, sedangkan yang ditanya masih berpikir tentang apa yang diucapkan pemimpinnya tadi.

Ketika Azazel menarik pancingnya, ternyata yang ia dapat hanyalah sepatu bekas yang sudah tidak layak pakai. "Gahh….lagi-lagi barang rongsokan yang kudapat, tch"gerutunya lalu melemparkan lagi kailnya ke danau tanpa belajar dari kesalahannya tadi.

"Apa yang anda maksud adalah malaikat yang bertugas untuk meniup sangkakala, kalau tidak salah mereka berjumlah tujuh. Tapi sampai sekarang rumor tersebut entah benar adanya atau tidak, karena eksistensi mereka tidak tertulis didalam kitab dan mereka tidak pernah menampakkan diri di surga"jawab Baraqiel panjang lebar dan hanya dibalas senyum oleh Azazel karena bawahannya hampir tau tentang tujuh malaikat peniup sangkakala secara garis besar, namun masih kurang rinci.

"Secara garis besar penjelasanmu tadi hampir benar, tapi biar kuperjelas lagi. _Tenshi no fukutobashi_ atau peniup sangkakala, adalah malaikat yang bertugas meniup sangkakala pada kiamat nanti. Memang benar jumlah mereka ada tujuh, tapi sekarang hanya tinggal dua dan mereka saat ini dikurung di _cocytus._ Kabarnya mereka sangatlah haus akan darah para pendosa, karena keberingasan mereka 'Ayah' mengurung mereka guna menyelamatkan alam semesta dari datangnya Kiamat dini. Namun mereka tidak tinggal diam dan memberontak seperti halnya Lucifer, hasilnya lima dari mereka tewas dan menyisakan dua orang saja"jeda Azazel sambil menarik nafas, sedangkan Baraqiel yang mendengarnya semakin penasaran dan kaget. Kaget karena makhluk yang berbahaya seperti itu ternyata benar adanya

"Singkatnya dua dari mereka saat ini masih terpenjara dan mungkin saat ini berniat keluar"lanjutnya enteng seperti hal tersebut adalah hal biasa, sedangkan Baraqiel yang mendengrnya malah berkeringat dingin.

" _Matte_ Azazel- _sama,_ kenapa anda malah tenang saja bila tau hal berbahaya seperti ini?"

"Bukannya aku tenang, tapi aku ingin tau apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya, karena aku merasa hal menarik sedang menunggu didepan sana. Dan dua dari malaikat tadi yang paling berbahaya adalah sangkakala kedua, **Sang Raja Garam**. Yang satunya masih tidak jelas keberadaannya entah terpenjara atau tewas."lanjutnya.

"Lalu dimana dua makhluk tersebut sekarang?"tanya Baraqiel sambil menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Sudah kubilang kalau saat ini masih terkurung…mungkin, tapi melihat keadaan kita saat ini kebangkitan mereka tidak akan lama lagi. Mengingat batas dunia manusia dan makhluk supranatural sudah tidak memiliki batas lagi, lalu bagaimana dengan putri dan istrimu? Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan mereka?"tanya Azazel sambil menghela nafas kasar.

"Kalau letak rumah mereka aku sudah menemukannya, tapi aku belum bertemu dengan mereka sekalipun. Aku takut mereka membenciku setelah sekian lama aku pergi, yah…itu wajar kan? Hahahaha"tawa sedih Baraqiel, selama ini Baraqiel memiliki seorang putri dan istri manusia yang ia tinggal di Tokyo. Ia tidak menemui mereka barang sekalipun, karena posisinya sebagai jendral malaikat jatuh. Ia takut kalau keberadaanya dapat membuat istri dan putrinya terancam bahaya.

"Kau salah Baraqiel, walaupun aku tidak pernah merasakan memiliki sorang istri dan anak sihh. Tapi aku percaya mereka akan mengerti situasimu bila kau mau berkata jujur dan menjelaskannya dengan benar, tapi aku tidak jamin kalau istrimu akan memaafkanmu karena yang kutahu seorang istri pasti membutuhkan belaian seorang suami"ucapan terakhir Azazel membuat Baraqiel mengulas senyum tulus, mengingat pemimpinnya ini suka berbicara hal-hal mesum. Tapi dibalik semua itu Azazel adalah orang yang baik sejauh yang ia tau.

"Mungkin saja"

.

.

.

.

Change scene with Naruto and other families in Kamakura

Terlihat saat ini tiga keluarga sedang bersiap-siap untuk acara _Hanabi_ nanti malam, para wanita minus Rossweisse saat ini sedang membeli yukata untuk dipakai nanti malam sedangkan para laki-laki ada yang pergi jalan-jalan untuk melihat-lihat Kamakura dan ada yang tetap istirahat di villa pribadi Tohsaka. Salah satunya yaitu Michael,Naruto, dan Rossweisse, mereka bertiga sedang membicarakan tentang perginya Tuhan dan tugas Naruto sebagai penyeimbang alam semesta ini.

" _Tenshi no fukutobashi_ kah? Bila mereka benar-benar muncul dunia ini benar-benar dalam bahaya"ucap karakter utama kita yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu bersama Michael dan Rossweisse.

'Tapi aku penasaran dengan mereka, bila benar kekuatan mereka pastilah sangat berbahaya. Sangat pas untuk menjadi bidak pelengkap di acara yang kubuat nanti, khukhukhu'batin Naruto sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Jadi begitulah, saat ini masalah kita hanyalah para iblis liar yang lepas dari penjara. Selain itu hanyalah tugas Naruto saja"Ucap Michael sambil meneguk air dinginnya sedangkan Rossweisse hanya mengangguk saja.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa mengatasi masalah ini"ucap Naruto lalu tanpa aba-aba tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan aura hitam dan dalam sekejap terdapat tiga sosok Naruto disana. Tentu saja Michael dan Rossweisse terkejut karena Naruto bisa membuat klonnya seperti ini, mengingat tugasnya sebagai _shinigami._

"Kau pergilah ke _Arsy_ dan ganti tugas _Kami-sama_ sebagai penyeimbang alam semesta dan kau pergilah membasmi iblis liar yang kabur"Perintah Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh kedua klonnya. Michael yang melihat hal tersebut tersenyum saja sedangkan Rossweisse berkeringat dingin.

'Aku bisa merasakan aura suci dan kegelapan menguar dari kedua klon tadi, sebenarnya seberapa kuat orang ini? Aku bisa memprediksi hal-ha besar akan terjadi di masa depan'batin Rossweisse.

Naruto pun menyeringai senang, dengan ini awal rencanya akan terlaksana. Tinggal beberapa potongan saja yang ia butuhkan dan tirai panggung akan terbuka.

'Mari kita mulai saja pestanya'

.

.

.

Sedangkan dihutan tempat Naruto dibuang, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai hitam berkulit pucat dengan pupil hitam legam menyeringai bengis menatap ke langit.

"Aku kembali-"

.

.

.

" **para Pendosa!?** "

.

.

.

.

Awal baru dimulai dan sang _Tsumibito no tenshi_ sebagai titik baru perubahan alam semesta, entah kepada siapa ia berpihak namun yang pasti hal yang besar akan terjadi pada dunia ini.

 **Tbc**

I'm backkkkk, gimana kabarnya semua? Kangen gak? Yah maap klo baru bisa up, soalnya RL sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Jadi baru bisa up sekarang, beberapa scene diatas memperlihatkan beberapa event besar akan terjadi dan semuanya berawal di chapter ini. Chapter ini adalah pembukaan dari perbaikan allure yang kulakukan, jadi map klo masih pendek. Gua gk mau banyak alasan lagi dan buat yang masih nungguin fict ini makasih ya, sampai ketemu di chapter depannnn!

Unknownman 18 logout


	15. Revolusi arc I : Festival dan Pergerakan

"Apa kau merasakannya Michael?"tanya Naruto sambil menatap langit malam yang ditaburi bintang, di atas balkon villa milik keluarga Tohsaka Naruto dan Michael beristirahat sebelum berangkat menuju festival _hanabi._

"Ya, aku merasakannya. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, aku sungguh penasaran dengan rencanamu"balas malaikat pirang tersebut dengan senyum tipis terpampang diwajahnya, walaupun sedang tersenyum tetap saja otaknya tetap berpikir untuk menebak pergerakan dari sahabatnya ini.

"Hmm….entahlah, aku ingin melihat pergerakan-' _nya_ ' dulu. Dan setelah itu tinggal menunggu panggung yang kusiapkan terbuka"ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai menatap kedepan dengan manik birunya menyala dalam gelapnya malam.

.

.

Title : The Curse

Crossover : Naruto x Fate x Hs DxD

Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance (mungkin sedikit atau bahkan tidak ada),Supranatural

Disclaimer :

Chara Naruto,Chara Fate, dan Chara Hs DxD bukan punya saya. Saya tidak mengambil keutungan sedikit pun

Summary : "Dia" yang diabaikan, ditelantarkan,dan tidak dianggap memutuskan untuk berjalan di jalannya sendiri. Dengan takdir yang diberikan dari Tuhan untuknya, mampukah ia mengemban tugas dari-Nya...

Pair : Naruto x ?

Rate : T – M (buat jaga-jaga dari chapter sebelum dan seterusnya)

Warning : OC,OOC,Typo(s),miss-Typo,Alurnya berantakan,dan banyak kesalahan lain.

"Hai"berbicara

'Hai'membatin

" _Hai"_ flashback

.

Chapter 14 : Revolusi arc I : Festival dan Pergerakan

.

Beberapa jam lagi sebelum festival dimulai dan terlihat daerah sekitar Kamakura sedang ramai pengunjung yang ingin melihat festival, baik pengunjung sekitar Kamakura maupun pengunjung dari daerah lain. Terlihat banyak orang yang memakai yukata baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, banyak juga kedai penjual jajanan dipinggir jalan. Mulai dari _takoyaki,yakisoba,okonomiyaki,banana choco,yakitori,_ dan sejenisnya(gua gak gila buat nyebutin satu-satu :v)

Sedangkan di villa pribadi milik Tohsaka, ketiga keluarga sedang bersiap-siap untuk mengikuti festival. Dengan terlihat mereka yang sedang memakai yukata, kecuali Naruto yang saat ini memakai jeans selutut berwarna abu-abu dengan jaket hoodie berwana hitam dengan dalaman kaos putih polos.

Awalnya Naruto berniat menggunakan yukataberwarna hitam yang hanya atasannya saja dan bawahan jeans, tapi ketika ia lihat lagi ternyata tidak cocok untuknya. Jadilah ia memakai pakaian yang sekarang ini dan tentu saja diprotes teman sekamarnya yaitu Shirou. tapi hanya dengan tatapan saja, nyali Shirou menciut dan meninggalkannya keluar kamar terlebih dahulu.

"Naruto, apa kau sudah sia-oi oi _matte-matte._ Pakaian apa yang kau pakai saat ini!"tiba-tiba Gilgamesh datang kekamar Naruto berniat untuk mengajaknya untuk berkumpul di ruang tengah bersama yang lain, tapi niatnya hilang ketika melihat adik angkatnya itu memakai pakaian kasual seperti itu.

"Oh _Nii-san,_ ada perlu apa denganku?"tanya Naruto dengan nada datar sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Kita akan berangkat ke festival, bukan ke game center. Lalu kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu?"sewot Gilgamesh, saat ini Gigamesh memakai yukata berwarna biru polos dengan _obi_ berwarna merah.

"Aku tidak terlalu mementingkan pakaianku, lagipula aku tidak cocok memakai yukata seperti itu dan itu membuatku susah bergerak"kilahnya sambil berjalan melalui Gilgamesh dan pergi ke ruang tengah terlebih dahulu.

"Terserah padamu kalau begitu"balas lemah Gilgamesh dan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

.

Skip

.

"Jadi semuanya sudah berkumpul disini?"tanya Menma membuka percakapan dan ditanggapi tatapan dari yang lain.

"Bukannya sudah semua? Kita menunggu siapa lagi memangnya?"tanya Rias entah pada siapa.

"Ah….kalau itu sebenarnya kurang Rossweisse- _san_ "ucap Michael membuat yang lain menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau mengajak gadis itu _Nii-san_?"ganti Gabriel bertanya pada kakaknya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Kalau itu bukan aku yang mengajaknya, tapi Naruto yang mengajaknya. Katanya 'sesekali mengajak seorang teman tidak apa kan?' begitu"ucap Michael sambil meniru nada dan ekspresi Naruto. Gabriel yang mendengarnya pun hanya terdiam karena yang menyarankan untuk mengajak Rossweisse tersebut adalah Naruto, sedangkan Michael tersenyum lega didalam hati karena adiknya tidak jadi protes kepadanya mengingat ia menggunakan nama Naruto.

'Lain kali aku akan menggunakan nama Naruto lagi bila ada keadaan seperti ini'batin nista Michael, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dikepalanya membalas pemikirannya tadi.

'Kalau berani lakukan saja, sifatmu itu tidak mencerminkanmu sebagai wakil dari malaikat Michael'balas siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto yang berjalan menuruni tangga dengan Gilgamesh dibelakangnya, Michael pun hanya tersenyum saja.

"Baiklah, maaf telah membuat kalian menungguku. Lebih baik kita segera berangkat dan akan kutunjukkan jalannya"Ucap Naruto yang baru datang ala butler dan menyita perhatian yang lain, apalagi kalau bukan cara berpakainnya. Gilgamesh yang tau maksud dari tatapan semua orang yang ada di ruang tamu pun menghela nafas.

"Hahhh…aku tau maksud kalian, tapi Naruto menolak unruk memakai yukata karena menurutnya itu merepotkan"yang lain pun sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Gilgamesh barusan.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati beberapa adegan yang tidak penting tadi, mereka pun berjalan menuju tempat festival diadakan. Dengan Naruto yang berjalan didepan untuk menunjukkan jalannya, mereka berjalan layaknya turis yang sedang berlibur dengan Naruto sebagai travel guide-nya.

Naruto berjalan dengan Michael disampingnya dengan hoodie jaketnya yang ia pakai sehingga menutup area kepalanya, Sakura yang melihat cara berpakaian kakak angkatnya itu menimbulkan tanda tanya dikepalanya.

'Kenapa Naru- _nii_ berpakaian seperti itu? Kalau tidak salah ketika dikediaman Matou juga ia berpakaian seperti itu?'batinnya, Rin yang melihat adiknya menatap punggung Naruto pun bertanya.

"Ada apa Sakura- _chan_? Apa ada yang aneh"tanya Rin membuka percakapan.

"A-ah..e-etto…apa Naru- _nii_ selalu berpakaian seperti itu, rasanya sedikit aneh menurutku"balasnya sambil tersenyum kikuk, Rin yang mendengarnya pun memasang wajah berpikir karena ia juga baru bertemu Naruto beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Uhmm…kalau itu aku juga tidak terlalu tahu karena kami bertemu Naru- _niisama_ baru beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi kalau setauku ketika dirumah ia tidak berpakaian seperti itu. Tapi ketika disekolahan Ia berpakaian seperti itu"jelas Rin diakhiri dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, Sakiura yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum saja.

"Soal sekolah, kamu akan pindah kesekolahku nanti Sakura- _chan_ "ucap Rin bersemangat sambil menggenggam tangan adiknya itu, sedangkan Sakura? Ia terkejut dengan ucapan Rin tadi, padahal baru kemarin, tapi kebutuhannya sudah dipersiapkan oleh keluarganya. Rasa haru dan bahagia datang padanya dan itu karena pertemuannya dengan Naruto, kakak angkatnya. Bila saja ia tidak bertemu dengan Naruto, mungkin mimpinya untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga lamanya tinggalah mimpi semata.

Tes

Tes

Tanpa disadari sebuah liquid bening menetes dari manik lavender Sakura. "Hiks…hiks..k-kalian sungguh baik padaku hiks..pa-padahal aku baru datang kemarin..hiks"tangis Sakura pun pecah.

Grep

Rin pun dengan sigap langsung memeluk adiknya dan mengusap punggung serta rambut Sakura, mereka berdua pun sedikit tertinggal oleh rombongan tapi dengan sabar Rin menunggu Sakura untuk menenangkan diri.

"Tenangkan dirimu Sakura- _chan,_ lagipula bukannya itu arti dari keluarga? Walaupun kamu baru datang kemarin, tapi tetap saja kamu adalah bagian dari keluarga Tohsaka. Jadi jangan bilang begitu"tenang Rin sambil tersenyum, mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian diantara pengunjung yang berlalu lalang. Dari jauh Gabriel menatap mereka berdua dengan tersenyum, rombongan tiga keluarga tetap berjalan meninggalkan tiga orang tadi sedangkan didepan Naruto sedang menyeringai yang membuat Michael bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa Naruto, sepertinya ada suatu hal yang membuatmu tertarik bila melihat ekpresimu sekarang"tanya Michael membuka percakapan.

"Aku tadi tidak sengaja mengintip masa depan dan ketika acara nanti ada hal yang menarik akan terjadi"balas Naruto tetap menyeringai tanpa melihat wajah Michael dan lawan bicaranya pun hanya menghela nafas pasrah, karena bila pemuda disampingnya sudah tertarik pada suatu hal ia tidak aan bias menghentikannya.

"Huftt….terserah padamu, kuharap kejadian seperti kemarin terjadi lagi"

" _Ie,_ kejadiannya tidak seperti kemarin tapi masalahnya yang membuatku sedikit tertarik"

"Hah?"

.

.

Skip

.

.

Setelah berjalan selama 15 menit, mereka pun sampai ditempat tujuan mereka, terlihat padang rumput di sebuah perbukitan yang luas dan mengarah langsung ke acara festival _hanabi_. Mereka semua terpukau dengan pemandangan yang mereka lihat, terlihat didepan mereka lampu-lampu stand makanan ringan berkelap-kelip rapi mengikuti jalan setapak, lalu didepannya terlihat pantai _Enoshima_ yang ramai panitia pelaksana yang sedang menata kembang api untuk acara nanti. Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan acara festival ini, Michael pun berinisiatif untuk mengajak mereka semua berkeliling.

"Mumpung sudah sampai disini, lebih baik kita melihat-lihat stand makanan yang ada didepan sana bagaimana? Bolehkan, Naruto?"konfirmasi Michael pada Naruto dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh yang ditanya.

"Kata Michael ada benarnya, acara dimulai 20 menit lagi dan kuharap kalian semua berkumpul kesini lagi sebelum acara dimulai"ucap Naruto seperti travel guide sungguhan.

" _Anoo~_ lalu yang menjaga tempat ini siapa?"tanya Rias membuka suara, semua roang saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Karena ucapan gadis crimson itu ada benarnya, bila mereka semua pergi untuk melihat-lihat stand makanan. Lalu siapa yang menjaga tempat ini, tapi baru 1 menit mereka berpikir sebuah jawaban yang sama muncul dikepala mereka semua.

"Tentu saja aku, sekalian menunggu Ross- _san_ "balas pemuda berhoodie yang tidak lain adalah Naruto, mereka semua telah menebaknya. Karena orang paling bertanggung jawab dan dapat diandalkan sekarang ini adalah Naruto, jadi hanya dirinya yang pantas untuk menjaga tempat berkumpul mereka.

" _Demo_ Naru- _kun,_ ku-"belum selesai berbicara, ucapan Rias telah dipotong oleh **mantan** adiknya.

"Kuharap kalian semua bersenang-senang dan sampai bertemu 20 menit lagi disini"ucapnya, mereka yang mendengar hanya tersenyum kikuk karena nada yang digunakan terdengar datar dan bermakna bahwa ia tidak ingin dibantah saat ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita nikmati acara ini!"ucap Michael semangat, sedangkan Jeanne hanya diam saja. Sejak kejadian kemarin malam, ia sedkit canggung bila harus bertemu atau bertatap muka dengan kakaknya.

Bahkan sejak mereka berangkat, Jeanne lah yang paling diam diantara yang lain, tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Naruko penasaran. Karena tidak biasanya kakak kembarnya itu terlihat diam, biasanya Jeanne lah yang terlihat positif dan semangat bila mengikuti event-event seperti ini.

"Ada masalah apa, _Nee-chan_? Kulihat daritadi pagi _Nee-chan_ terlihat murung, apa ada masalah?"tanya Naruko yang sedang berjalan dengan Jeanne dan Samui.

"Naruko- _san_ ada benarnya, apa ada masalah? Mungkin kami bisa membantu sebisa kami"Samui ikut berbicara.

" _I-ie, daijobu desu minna._ Jangan khawatir, aku hanya ada sedikit masalah saja"balas Jeanne dengan seyum yang memaksa, Naruko yang melihatnya hanya pasrah saja. Karena bila kakaknya bilang begitu berarti ia tidak bias membantu apa-apa.

"Jangan dipikirkan Naru- _chan, Nee-chan_ beneran tidak ada apa-apa. Jadi lebih baik kita menikmati festival ini, _ikou"_ ucap Jeanne sambal menarik tangan Samui dan Naruko untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

.

Change scene with Naruto

.

"Sudah kubilang untuk bersenang-senang melihat-lihat, tapi kenapa kau masih disini Rias- _san_?"tanya Naruto sambal membuka hoodie jaketnya, Rias yang melihatnya sedikit senang karena **mantan** adiknya mau berbicara dan memperlihatkan wajahnya mengingat bila Naruto berbicara dengannya selalu menutup wajahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menemanimu disini, apa itu tidak boleh?"tanya Rias sambal berjalan mendekati Naruto, terlihat air matanya ingin tumpah membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan kau mau disini atau kesana, tapi aku hanya ingin kalian bersenang-senang tanpa memikirkanku disini"ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan mengusapnya ke wajah Rias, Rias terpaku ketika mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Setelah itu ia memasukkan kembali sapu tangannya, pandangannya tak sengaja melihat Grayfia yang berjalan dengan Kakashi dan Kirei sambil tertawa. Seketika sebuah senyum tipis terukir diwajah Naruto, Rias yang melihat Naruto tersenyum terlihat terkejut dan karena penasaran hal apa yang membuat **mantan** adiknya itu tersenyum.

"Kuharap Grayfia- _nee_ bisa tetap tersenyum seperti itu selama aku ada didekatnya"gumam Naruto sambil menatap Grayfia dari jauh, Rias terhenyak dengan ucapan Naruto barusan.

"A-apa maksud dari ucapanmu barusan Naru? Apa maksud dari kata ' _selama aku ada didekatnya_ '?"tanya Rias dengan penuh tanda tanya, Naruto yang ditanya pun berbalik menatap gadis crimson tersebut. Sebuah tatapan kosong menatap Rias, bagaikan raga tapa nyawa menatap gadis tersebut.

"Ada saatnya aku pergi dan mungkin tidak akan kembali dan pada saat itu, kuharap orang yang kusayangi tetap dapat tersenyum meskipun aku tidak ada didekatnya"ucapnya datar yang membuat Rias menatapnya tidak percaya.

Setelah ucapan Naruto barusan, terjadi keheningan beberapa menit setelahnya. Naruto yang acuh dan memilih duduk ditikar yang telah disiapkan disana, sedangkan Rias masih berdiri mematung dengan liquid bening menetes dari wajah cantiknya

Tes

Tes

"Hiks…hiks…a-aku..aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu sekarang Naru…hiks, bila berubahnya sikapmu ini karena perlakuan kami dulu, aku minta maaf. Sejak kamu kembali dan menampakkan diri, kami-aku bahkan tidak bisa mengobrol layaknya saudara hiks…tapi kumohon, jangan menatakan hal seperti itu hiks…hiks"ucap Rias disela-sela tangisnya sedangkan Naruto masih menatap lurus kedepan tanpa membalas ucapan Rias.

"Daripada itu, duduklah dulu dan tenangkan dirimu"dengan santainya Naruto menyuruh Rias untuk duduk dan dituruti oleh gadis crimson tersebut, tapi-

Srett

"Hoi, apa-apaan dengan tempat dudukmu ini. Memang benar aku menyuruhmu untuk duduk, tapi tidak didepanku juga"sewot Naruto, bagaimana tidak? Naruto memang menyuruhnya untuk duduk tapi dengan seenaknya Rias duduk dipangkuan Naruto dan duduk berhadap-hadapan. Posisi mereka saat ini dapat mengundang salah paham bila ada yang melihat, tapi untungnya tempat mereka adalah area pribadi atau bisa dibilang VIP. Jadi tidak akan yang lewat, Rias pun mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Naruto.

Sret~~

"Tolong sebentar saja, biarkan aku berada diposisi ini"ucap Rias, kepalanya ia sandarkan di dada bidang pemuda yang saat ini bermarga Tohsaka. Deru nafasnya sedikit tidak beraturan karena beberapa emosi sedang merasukinya saat ini, perasaan senang karena ia bisa sedekat ini dengan **mantan adiknya** , walaupun hanya untuk beberapa saat, tapi ia merasa waktu didekat mereka terasa melambat. Seakan sang waktu memberinya kesempatan untuknya menikmati momen saat ini.

Kepalanya mendongak menatap wajah pemuda didepannya yang saat ini memandang lurus kedepan, tangannya yang tadi berada dileher sekarang berpindah menuju pipi pemuda Tohsaka tersebut untuk mengelusnya. Jemari lentiknya mengelus pipi pucat yang dulunya ada bekas kumis kucing disana, jemarinya berhenti ketika sampai dibibir pemuda tersebut. Tiba-tiba ingatan beberapa hari lalu merasuk kekepalanya, dimana gadis bernama Rossweisse mencium Naruto dengan mesranya.

Entah kenapa wajahnya dihinggapi rona merah ketika melihat bibir pucat Naruto, wajahnya tanpa sadar mendekat kearah Naruto dan hendak mencium bibir pemuda didepannya ini.

Srett

Dengan jari telunjuk, Naruto menghentikan kegiatan Rias yang hendak menciumnya. Dengan sedikit kasar, Naruto memindahkan Rias dan membuatnya duduk disebelahnya. Rias yang diperlakukan seperti itu sedikit kecewa.

"Kuharap kau tidak melakukan hal itu lagi, sebentar lagi mereka semua akan datang"ucap Naruto mengintruksi dan benar saja, beberapa menit setelahnya mereka datang.

Mereka semua duduk saling behadap-hadapan(ok disini gua gk bisa jelasin, jadi bayangin sendiri ok. Intinya duduk berhadapan tapi pas meledaknya kembang api gk ada yang saling membelakangi, bayangin sendiri ok)

"Jadi Rossweisse- _san_ belum datang, apa perlu kita menunggunya?"tanya Samui membuka percakapan dan dibalas oleh Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita mulai saja dulu. Grayfia- _nee_ bisa tolong tata makanannya"pinta Naruto kepada Grayfia dan dibalas anggukan, dengan dibantu Naruto dan Michael menata makanannya lebih cepat. Sambil menunggu beberapa menit lagi acaranya dumulai, banyak dari mereka yang menunggu dengan mengobrol,makan camilan, dll.

Selang beberapa menit, datang seorang gadis menggunakan kimono berwarna hitam dengan motif bunga berwarna merah dan obinya berwarna kuning. Rambut peraknya diikat ikal keatas serta memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya serta tas kecil diapit di tangan kirinya, kedatangan gadis tersebut sontak membuat laki-laki dari tiga keluarga terpana. Aura dewasa menguar dari gadis tersebut, Rossweisse datang namun tidak sendiri. Dibelakangnya ada rombongan keluarga yang sepertinya juga memesan tempat disebelah Naruto, tanpa disadari yang lain sebuah seringaian tercipta dibibir pemuda Tohsaka tersebut.

"Maaf bila kedatanganku membuat yang lain menungguku"ucap Rossweisse sambil duduk ditempat kosong disebelah Naruto.

" _Ie,_ baru saja kami hendak meninggalkanmu karena keterlambatanmu ini Ross- _san_ "ucap Michael sambil tersenyum.

Mereka semua tersenyum saja melihat interaksi antara Michael dan Rossweisse, sedangkan Naruto dengan santainya duduk dengan tenang sambil memejamkan matanya. Rias yang melihat kedatangan Rossweisse sedikit berkerut dahi, setelah itu ia melihat kearah Naruto yang masih tetap diam mengabaikan kedatangan Rossweisse. Tiba-tiba sebuah interupsi menyita perhatian mereka.

" _Oyaoya….._ Namikaze- _san, desu yo ne_?"ucap seorang pria bersurai pirang disebelah mereka duduk. Sontak saja kepala keluarga Namikaze yaitu Minato, menoleh untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang menyapa dirinya. Ekspresi kaget dan terkejut terlihat diwajah Minato sekarang, karena pria yang memanggilnya adalah-

"Oh….tuan dan nyonya Phenex, sebuah kebetulan bisa bertemu disini"ucapnya tiba-tiba berdiri, yang mau tidak mau diikuti yang lainnya.

"Ahahaha…..yah begitulah, sedang berlibur dengan rekan bisnis sepertinya"ucap kepala keluarga Phenex ketika melihat keluarga Uchiha dan Tohsaka, senyumnya terukir kala netranya memandang Rias.

"Kurang tepat bila anda bilang begitu Phenex- _san,_ hanya berlibur dan memepererat hubungan keluarga saja dan tumben Raiser- _kun_ ikut acara keluarga seperti ini?"tanya Minato kepada pemuda yang sama-sama memiliki surai pirang sepertinya dan yang diajak bicara pun sedikit gelagapan karena tidak focus.

"A-ahh….begitulah _Jii-san_ dan Rias- _chan_ terlihat cantik memakai yukata seperti itu"ucap pemuda bernama Raiser sambil memandang Rias dan yang dipandang pun terlihat tersenyum walau terlihat terpaksa.

" _A-arigatou_ atas pujiannya Raiser- _kun_ "balas Rias dengan senyum masam.

" _A-ano…._ maaf bila tidak sopan, tapi siapa tuan dan nyonya ini?"tanya Michael sopan sambil memancing karena tadi ia sempat menangkap seringaian Naruto. Yang lain minus keluarga Namikaze ikut mengangguk ikut penasaran.

"Oh….mereka adalah keluarga Phenex dan pemuda itu bernama Raiser Phenex serta tunangan Rias- _chan_ , lalu gadis disebelahnya adalah Ravel Phenex adik dari Raiser- _kun_ "terang Minato, untuk pemuda dan pemudi yang ada disana terkejut dengan kata tunangan yang disebutkan oleh Minato.

"Tidak kusangka si Merah ini sudah memiliki seorang tunangan, selamat ya tomat"ucap Ino yang sambil sedikit mengejek membuat yang lain ada yang menahan tawa karena ketidak-akuran mereka berdua, tapi Tokiomi mengintrupsi Ino untuk berkata dengan sopan dan diberi anggukan oleh gadis pirang diikat ponytail itu.

Mereka pun berbicara layaknya keluarga besar dan topik pembicaraan mereka berfokus pada Rias yang sudah bertunangan dan tentu saja membuat yang dibicirakan memerah malu. Naruto dan Rossweisse terlihat tidak banyak bicara, namun tanpa mereka tau keduanya sedang berbicara dengan telepati.

'Jadi apa kamu sudah menemukan lokasinya Ross- _san_?'batin Naruto sambil meneguk teh yang sudah disiapkan oleh Grayfia tadi dengan tenang.

'Terakhir kali aku merasakannya 'dia' berada di hutan Aokigahara, setelah itu aura darinya lenyap tanpa bekas'balas Rossweisse sambil memakan roti yang juga disiapkan Grayfia tadi.

Mereka berdua terus melakukan percakapannya tanpa ada yang sadar minus Michael, wakil malaikat itu tahu kalau sahabat pirangnya itu sedang membicarakan rencana yang telah dibuat oleh Naruto.

'Oh dan apa kamu tau Naru- _kun_ kalau kemarin malam ada berita pembantaian di daerah dekat hutan itu?'tanya Rossweisse lagi pada Naruto dan yang ditanya pun menyudahi acara minumnya.

'Aku tidak tau tentang berita itu, tapi aku sudah menebak hal seperti ini pasti terjadi. Walaupun secara garis besar rencanaku sejalan dengannya, tapi aku tidak mau terburu-buru. Jadi aku minta bantuanmu Ross- _san,_ karena cepat atau lambat keturunan Sirzech akan ikut campur dengan rencanaku ini'jelas Naruto sambil berdiri yang menyita perhatian yang lain.

"Ada apa Naruto- _kun_?"tanya Tokiomi yang melihat anak angkatnya berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Maafkan aku _Otou-sama_ dan untuk yang lainnya karena mengganggu acaranya, tapi aku dan Ross- _san_ ada keperluan yang mendadak dan harus pergi sekarang"jelasnya sambil diikuti Rossweisse berdiri disampingnya.

Mendenngar ucapan Naruto barusan membuat yang lainnya dienuhi tanda tanya minus keluarga Phenex karena mereka tidak tau apapun, Gabriel hendak bertanya kepada Naruto sampa sebuah suara terdengar dikepalanya.

'Aku ingin kamu dan Michael tetap disini untuk menjaga yang lain dan untuk pertanyaanmu itu aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, kuharap kamu mengerti Gabriel- _kun_ 'ucap Naruto tanpa melihat kearah Gabriel.

"Tapi bila _Otou-sama_ bertanya tentang urusan apa aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, _gomen._ Bukannya aku tidak mau jujur, tapi urusannya pribadi dan aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya padamu _Otou-sama._ Jadi mohon pengertiannya"ucap Naruto dengan sopan sambl menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ahh…. _Otou-sama_ biarkan Naruto pergi, karena ini menyangkut pekerjaan kami dan sepertinya keadannya sangat mendesak"tambah Michael dengan mode bijaknya, Tokiomi terlihat berpikir namun setelahnya sebuah senyuman hangat terpasang diwajahnya.

"Baiklah, berhati-hatilah Naruto- _kun_ dan kembalilah secepatnya"ucap Tokiomi dan Naruto pun segera meninggalkan tempat mereka berkumpul.

Belum jauh dari tempat berkumpul mereka, langkah Naruto harus terhenti ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Naru- _kun_ "

Naruto yang berbalik dan ingin bertanya pun harus terdiam ketika sebuah benda kenyal membungkam bibirnya.

Cup

"Woah!?"

"Kyaa!"

"Mereka berdua cocok sekali"

"A-ahahaha"

Banyak sekali tanggapan dari yang lain karena kegiatan Naruto dan Rossweisse barusan dan tentunya ada yang cemburu dan memerah malu karena pemandangan vulgar barusan.

"Puahh…..kamu melupakannya Naru"ucap Rossweisse ketika tautan bibirnya sudah terlepas dengan Naruto, dengan menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan sensual membuat para laki-laki mimisan dengan perbuatannya sedangkan Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar-sedatar tembok.

"Hn"balas singkat Naruto, lalu sosok mereka berdua menghilang dari pandangan keluarga yang berkumpul disana.

Raiser yang melihat pemandangan barusan memperlihatkan seringai bejatnya tanpa diketahui yang lain dan ia bertanya perihal mereka berdua kepada Minato.

"Anoo~ _Jii-san,_ aku sedikit penasaran dengan mereka berdua. Kalau boleh tau siapa mereka berdua tadi"tanya Raiser, sedangkan yang ditanya sedikit menampakkan ekspresi sakit keika membahas Naruto.

"O-oh, pemuda tadi bernama Tohsaka Naruto. Anak angkat keluarga Tohsaka dan untuk gadis tadi bernama Rossweisse. Ia mengaku teman Naruto, yahh walaupun mereka berdua terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Ada apa kamu bertanya Raiser- _kun_?"tanya balik Minato.

"Ahh…tidak ada apa-apa kok, hanya penasaran saja"ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Namun dalam hatinya ia menyeringai senang 'Setelah mendapatkan Rias, gadis bernama Rossweisse tadi akan kudapatkan juga. Hahahaha'namun sebuah suara terdengar dikepalanya membuat Raiser terkejut.

'Bingo, ternyata seperti itu sifat aslimu Phenex. Tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu, dibalik topengmu itu ternyata terlihat seekor serigala yang haus akan nafsu seksual seperti itu. Walaupun aku tidak terlalu terkejut sihh, tapi kuharap kau tidak terlalu sombong seperti itu. Mengingat menghancurkanmu dan keluargamu sangat mudah bagiku'ucap suara tersebut mengintimidasi.

"SIAPA KAU!"teriak Raiser yang tentu saja membuat yang lain menatap kearahnya, Raiser langsung menormalkan ekspresi wajahnya. " _Gomenn minna,_ aku hanya sedikit melamun saja"kilahnya.

"Apa kamu benar baik-baik saja, kamu terlihat kelelahan"ucap Minato sambil menatapnya khawatir namun dibalas Raiser 'tidak apa-apa'

'Khekhekhe…kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu Phenex kecil, kau membuat yang lain khawatir kan? Dan untuk pertanyaanmu tadi, aku adalah mimpi buruk bagi para pendosa sepertimu'ucap suara tersebut dan membuat Riser geram.

"Tch, brengsek"

.

.

In other place

.

.

"Jrashh"terdengar suara benda tajam merobek daging dan telihat semburan darah mengenai pelaku, surai hitam pemuda tersebut sedikit berwarna merah karena cipratan darah yang mengenainya. Dan pemandangan menjijikan terjadi selanjutnya, bagaimana tidak? Pemuda tadi menjilat darah segar yang keluar dari mayat pria yang tadi ia bunuh, sebuah seringai puas terpasang diwajahnya.

"Entah di zaman apa aku hidup, tapi rasa seorang pendosa sangatlah lezat seperti biasa. Aku harap masih ada lebih banyak yang rasanya enak seperti ini"dalam sekejap iris hitamnya menyala dalam gelapnya malam dan sekejap saja sosoknya hilang dengan bulu gagak berjatuhan.

.

.

.

Tbc

Tes-tes, ok biar gk buang- buang word gua mau singkat aja jelasinnya. Disini alur ceritanya kubuat beda jauh sama alur cerita asli dari dxd dan kedepannya bakalan ada death chara disini. Jadi jangan protes dan kalo ada yang ingin ditanyain bisa PM gua dengan nada baik-baik, kritik dan saran kubuka. Dah gitu aja….

Unknownman 18 logout


End file.
